Unforeseen Obstacles
by H. S. Hines
Summary: Trying to stalk Naraku proves frustrating for Sesshomaru. Having to endure traveling with his hanyo brother and his humans is even worse. But one human ceases irritating him and may in fact provide some muchneeded entertainment. InuKag, Yaoi, SessMir. COM
1. I've been so alone for so long

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Okay, I told myself I wouldn't do this again, but here I am, posting in chapters. Egads, feel free to badger me; it gets me writing faster. But I finally figured out that it's the lack of reviews/feedback that has been stalling my writing. I need readers to keep me going. Some of the story/dialogue and titles inspired by Stabbing Westward (I miss you guys!)._

Genre: I'm not really sure… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R/M (just in case—if it stays the way it's started, I'll update the rating later to PG-13)  
Codes: Mir/San, Mir/Sess, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Please give me some feedback. Reviewing will keep the fics coming. (points to too-thin muse) and he needs to eat (muses live on reviews)! But please keep your flames to warm yourself.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles  
**_I've been so alone for so long..._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sesshomaru was frustrated in his search for Naraku. He had tried to let nothing slow his quest, but there are always unanticipated events that ruin everyone's day. His had most recently involved Rin far too many times for his liking, but he was unable to force the child to leave. She served him as well as she could, as Jakken did, and he tried to ignore the stench of human that clung to her. Her last stunt in retrieving the poison antidote for Jakken had opened his eyes to her potential usefulness. She was relatively fearless, kept up with him and he would have no complaint with her anymore if she weren't a target for his enemies. Most of the time he could count on Ah-un and Jakken to prevent her from coming to harm.

His current distraction came in the form of his worthless hanyo brother and his companions. They were traveling within the range of his sense of scent. It caused him no small amount of irritation that the meddlesome mutt continued to receive information on Naraku's whereabouts and he, Lord of the Western Lands, did not. He was definitely irritated.

…

Miroku sighed and rubbed the sore patch on his face lovingly. Sango had long since stopped hitting him with all her might and he hoped that soon the day would come that she would carry his heir. He knew much of the reason she rebuffed him was that she wanted no distractions on her quest to destroy Naraku. It seemed that only he had any interest in anything other than their ongoing quest. _Well_, he thought, looking towards Kagome, _I'm not the only one whose love is suffering because of this mission_. Miroku smiled. Kagome was never shy, except when that one question came up. InuYasha was the same. Miroku didn't know what he thought about the two of them creating more hanyo to suffer in the world. Certainly, InuYasha had thought of that. Why else would he keep pushing her away and continue pursuing the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon, if not to rid the world of his own hanyo status? They had all heard Kagome declare that she _loved_ him as a half demon during the fight with Kaguya.

Miroku had attempted to take that opportunity to pursue Sango openly, but had been met only with the sting on his cheek that he no longer felt as pain. If he was truly not wanted after Naraku was killed, he knew there were plenty of beauties that would happily bear his child. He just had to find one.

Surely someone out there wanted him?

…

Sesshomaru stopped as the wind shifted. Death. He sniffed lightly, ignoring the queries of Rin and Jakken. At least Ah-un never questioned him. He briefly debated continuing on his present course. There was a massive amount of death up ahead. He caught the scent of sickness and began walking again, deliberately avoiding the village. They had suffered some plague it seemed and he would not take Rin through it. Jakken, Ah-un and himself, he would have no fear for, but the human girl could easily suffer the same fate as the villagers. His companions didn't interrogate him as he started walking again; they just followed behind, is it should be.

…

Miroku stopped as InuYasha did. The hanyo sniffed the air, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Miroku tightened the grip on his staff.

"What is it?" Sango asked. Miroku smiled. He never knew which one of them it would be, but someone was always asking that question.

"Death. And a lot of it."

"Has a village been attacked?" Miroku asked.

"No. I don't smell any blood. It smells more like a plague."

"Perhaps we should take another route?" Miroku suggested. InuYasha nodded.

"What if there are people who need help?" Kagome asked. Miroku glanced down at the ground. Sometimes he wondered how much better must the world Kagome have come from, if she would risk entering a plague-ridden village to save people. Was she unaware of the risks? Or did she not care? Either way, it was obvious why everyone in the group cared for her—her soul was truly kind.

"Are you stupid? Do you wanna die?" InuYasha snorted at Kagome, who glared back.

"Anyone in there is beyond our help," Miroku clarified. Sango glanced over at Miroku. Did she agree with Kagome? He couldn't read the expression she directed at him and then it was gone. Kagome looked sadly in the direction of the village as they changed course. Miroku hated not checking on it, but if InuYasha didn't want to run headlong into the village, then it truly would be foolish to enter it. The place was only fit for the dead.

…

In the plagued village, Kikyo looked up from the dying girl she was tending to, having the strangest feeling that someone was talking about her. She looked around at the death and decay and wondered what had been causing all these villages misfortune of late. This was the third in a row she had found that was completely destroyed. The first had been torn by civil war; the second had been overrun by demons. The girl in her arms died as she looked back down and her soul collector swooped down, interrupting her musings.

…

_**To be continued…**_

_That's right. If you want to read more, please review. I have a couple chapters to post even if no one reviews, but what's the point of writing fanfic if no one reads it? Even if you don't have much to say, at least write: I read it. It'll make me happy, really!_


	2. This is what you've done to me

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Chapter 2? Why yes it is!_

Genre: I'm not really sure… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R (just in case—if it stays the way it's started, I'll update the rating later to PG-13)  
Codes: Mir/San (mild), Mir/Sess (main), Inu/Kag (mild)  
Feedback: Please give me some feedback. Reviewing will keep the fics coming. (points tothin muse) and he needs to eat (muses live on reviews)! But please keep your flames to warm yourself.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-  
**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 2  
**_This is what you've done to me_  
-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Miroku sat on the grass, watching InuYasha dueling his brother. The two parties had crossed paths and of course, the brothers couldn't leave a chance to destroy each other. Admittedly, this time, Sesshomaru had simply asked that they get out of his way and InuYasha had taken offense and initiated the fight. Miroku rested his cheek on his fist, watching Sango play with Kirara with Kagome yelling at the brothers to stop fighting. Miroku watched Sesshomaru glance over at the girl and for a moment, he thought the battle was over. Then tetsusaiga flew into view and without even looking, toukijin was blocking. Shippo made a sarcastic comment and Miroku stood, seeing the look on Kagome's face.

"InuYasha…" The combat was over; just one word remained to be spoken. "Sit!" Miroku sighed as InuYasha face-planted into the soft ground. Sesshomaru gave them a sidelong glance, then sheathed toukijin and resumed walking. Unfortunately, it was in the exact same direction they were traveling.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whined. "How could you?" Miroku walked past the flattened hanyo, walking alongside Sango and Kagome. Shippo actually trotted across InuYasha's back as he caught up with the group. _That_ got InuYasha up and Shippo fled. But upon seeing his brother's back walking a short distance in front of his friends, InuYasha ceased the chase. "What the hell is going on?" Sesshomaru stopped as Ah-un, carrying Rin, and Jakken emerged from the surrounding forest, then he turned and narrowed his eyes at his half-brother's comrades.

"We seem to be heading the same direction," Miroku responded after a moment. The brothers glared at each other, but Sesshomaru turned away first.

"If you follow me, do not assume we are allies," Sesshomaru said, then resumed walking.

"Who would be that stupid?" InuYasha growled. "Besides, who said we're following you? You're on _our_ path."

"It's not like we own the road," Kagome said, trying to prevent another duel. It seemed unnecessary, as the smaller party didn't so much as pause. Rin glanced back curiously for a moment, then slid down from Ah-un and ran up to walk behind her lord.

"This should be interesting," Miroku muttered as he resumed walking.

"Why do you think he's not threatening to kill us?" Sango asked, falling into step next to the monk.

"Perhaps we are beneath his notice?" Miroku suggested. It seemed the most likely explanation for the arrogant demon's behavior. Sango made a sound of agreement. InuYasha snorted derisively. They walked on until nightfall, their usual banter silenced by the unwelcome addition of the rival group. Miroku felt that they would have kept traveling into the night past Sesshomaru's party if it weren't for Kagome's loud and obviously exhausted yawn. Miroku caught it and heard Sango join in behind him. He heard InuYasha sigh in resignation. Unfortunately, that was also when Sesshomaru stopped.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rest."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, sounding relieved. Ah-un lay down and Rin touched her stomach. Sesshomaru walked off to disappear into the trees. Jakken turned and glared at the human group as he started making a pile of wood. Miroku could almost hear the child's stomach growling and apparently, so could Kagome, as she offered the little girl some food. Rin looked shyly up at her and then over to Jakken.

"I don't think she'd offer you poison, girl, go on and take it," Jakken grumbled, clutching the Staff of Heads and starting a fire. Rin smiled broadly and took the food, thanking Kagome, who smiled back. Miroku noted that Jakken's fire wasn't going to last very long and the imp seemed unwilling to leave the girl to get more wood. He stood and walked out into the forest, calling behind him.

"I'll get more wood for the fire."

"Hmph." He heard distinctly behind him, from the little toad demon. He didn't have to go far to find several good pieces of wood and, unfortunately, Sesshomaru. He eyed the youkai warily as he gathered the wood from just a meter away. Sesshomaru didn't bother to spare him a glance. He was standing in a guarded position, facing away from the camp. _Of course he wouldn't sleep with 'lowly' mortals_, Miroku thought scornfully. He turned and went back to the camp without exchanging so much as a glance with Sesshomaru.

He walked back into the camp to see Sango bending over, collecting something from the ground. Unable to resist such a luscious target, he tossed the wood towards the dying blaze and satisfied his urge. Enjoying the firm roundness of Sango's backside was always worth the ensuing slap. As he sat on the ground, smiling from the sting, he had the strangest thought, wondering what the haughty youkai in the forest's rear end would feel like. Shocked and appalled at his own thought, as he occasionally was—he did have the strongest draw towards the strangest butts sometimes—he stretched out on the ground and made himself comfortable. Of course, the first time he saw Sesshomaru, he mistook him for a woman. Only for a moment, though. Perhaps that was long enough to confuse himself.

He had never felt a strong pull towards other men. Certainly it must just be that he had never been with a woman and his libido was beginning to become desperate. He was thankful that no one in his party other than Sango had caught his interest. _That _would be embarrassing. He thought briefly on InuYasha and shuddered. He didn't even understand how Kagome could be interested in him. He was loud, uncontrolled and self-centered. One of the characteristics of Sango that attracted him was her reserved nature. It was also what caused him to be slapped so often, but it was a price he was more than willing to pay. Sesshomaru was also restrained, although he was more aloof, but he was also self-centered and a vicious killer. Miroku laughed lightly, amused by the thought of the taiyoukai and himself.

"Souryo-sama?" Miroku looked up, startled. Sesshomaru's human child was offering him a roasted fish. He smiled gratefully, taking it from her.

"Thank you—" Miroku paused as he tried to remember the girl's name.

"Rin!" she piped up, then blushed. He smiled and the blush disappeared behind her own radiant smile.

"Thank you, Rin. My name is Miroku."

"You're welcome, Miroku-sama," she said, and then skipped back to the fire. Miroku smiled, once again wondering what Sesshomaru was doing with a mortal girl and began eating his tasty fish.

…

_**To be continued…**_

_**THANK YOU** to the people who have started reviewing! I really appreciate it. Yes, you got me writing some more! Reviewing works! Why? __Beacuse what's the point of writing fanfic if no one reads it? Even if you don't have much to say, at least write: I read it. It'll make me happy, really!_


	3. Life, it gets you in the end

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: That's it. You're getting a cliffhanger._

Genre: I seem to have classified this as drama/romance... I guess that's where I'm going...  
Rating: R (just in case—if it stays the way it's started, I'll update the rating later to PG-13)  
Codes: Mir/San, Mir/Sess, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Please give me some feedback. Reviewing will keep the fics coming. (points to too-thin muse) and he needs to eat (muses live on reviews)! But please keep your flames to warm yourself.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 3  
**_Life... gets you in the end_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"This is the third village we've passed that's been totally decimated," Miroku exclaimed.

"And there's that same smell," InuYasha muttered.

"I smell only death," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, but get a good whiff," InuYasha responded. The brothers had finally stopped fighting, although the bickering had nowhere near ended.

"I have smelled you and your human companions enough already," Sesshomaru responded.

"You just don't seem to know how to use your senses."

"And you don't seem to have any sense at all."

"Idiot."

"Useless half-breed."

"Kutabare!" InuYasha responded, causing Kagome and Sango to blush. Shippo clapped his hand over his mouth. InuYasha's language was always strong, but around his brother it tended to be more so. And the slightest provocation seemed to incite it. Sesshomaru didn't blink.

"Must you be so vulgar?" Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin, whose eyes were big from atop Ah-un. InuYasha had the grace to look embarrassed. He usually watched his language more around the child. But then, Sesshomaru usually didn't make "humans stink" comments around her, either. "I do not see how these events are related. The first village was a plague. The next, a massacre. This village has been burned to ashes." InuYasha sighed.

"And all of them smell like rotting bodies. The massacre was fresh, this place is burned, no bodies even left." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his nose twitched. Miroku had noticed that the demon lord was much more subtle in the use of his dog-like abilities. He couldn't imagine the taiyoukai getting down on his hand and knees and sniffing the ground.

"I have smelled this before," Sesshomaru declared.

"Um, yeah, in the last two villages," InuYasha said, rolling his eyes. Sesshomaru glared.

"In a town before the plagued village. It had been severely attacked by lesser demons."

"Why didn't you say—" InuYasha began to yell, but Miroku interrupted him.

"So it's actually been at least four villages."

"Could it be Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"No, I don't smell him," InuYasha grumbled.

"Do you think it's a new demon? Maybe one that was dormant when Naraku was around?" Sango asked.

"It's possible," InuYasha agreed.

"But I don't sense any demonic aura," Miroku added. Kagome nodded.

"Maybe it's masking it," InuYasha said. "Whatever it is, we'll kill it when we see it."

"It seems to be heading the same direction we are," Miroku commented.

"Then we'll just have to pick up the pace," InuYasha said and took off. Kagome jumped on her bicycle and began peddling furiously, Shippo in her basket. Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku boarded her. She took off into the sky, following quickly behind InuYasha. Miroku looked back to see Rin getting on Ah-un and Sesshomaru saying something to her. Rin shook her head, then the group faded from view. A few minutes later, Miroku saw a blur of light pass Kagome on the ground. They rode on while the sun rose higher, peaked and finally began sinking. That's when they saw it.

It was like an absence of light. Fuzzy­-edged blackness turned to peer at them with blazing red eyes. It was at least six meters high and strangely thin. The grass under its feet was dead in a trail back through the forest, which had strangely survived.

"That's far enough," InuYasha yelled, drawing the tetsusaiga. It narrowed its eyes, though it looked more like the fire in the center of darkness faded.

"What business have you with me?" It asked, its voice oddly soft, but echoing.

"You stink of death. You're what's been killing all the villagers!"

"I am Zetsumei. They were in my path. As you are now." With that, Zetsumei extended a limb and a green cloud burst forth. InuYasha covered his mouth with the sleeve of his haori and closed one eye for a moment, then they both widened.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, get out of here! He's the source of the plague!" Kirara roared and turned them around quickly. Miroku looked down to see Kikyo emerging from the forest, bow drawn. A bolt flew, but did no good. The death demon turned to her and reached out an impossibly long arm, stretching like a shadow in the sinking sun.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha screamed, but Zetsumei grabbed her. She screamed and disappeared.

"All the dead belong to me," Zetsumei declared. Then his fingers reached for Kirara and in her desperation to get away, she was knocked to the side, spilling her passengers to the ground. After what had happened to Kikyo, it seemed very important that Zetsumei not touch them, so Sango and Miroku ran as fast as they could, away from him.

…

_**To be continued…**_

_That's right, I went there. I broke my vow against writing unfinished chapter fics.If you want to read more, please review. Thanks to those who are reviewing, I really appreciate it! Even if you don't have much to say, at least write: I read it. It'll make me happy, really!_


	4. I don't want it, But I can't stop myself

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Oh. Yes. I. Did._

Genre: Drama, Romance… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R (I'm almost positive this is going to be R)  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kag

Feedback: Please give me some feedback. Thank you **_EVERYONE_** who has been reviewing! My muse is fattening up and actually beginning to pour sweet nothings into my ear. The next few chapters may be a little slow (well, compared to the once-a-day updates I've been spitting out) because I've caught up to what I've had saved. Also, writing men is actually new to me (I've written het, satire m/m and f/f primarily…this is my first romantic m/m and first yaoi period) so I'm going a little slower than usual. Also, since I'm being my own beta, I don't trust myself and have to go over this, like, five times. Sorry this chapter's so short, but I feel it needed to pause there (evil laugh) while I get the next chapters pumping out. I'm so glad people are enjoying this!

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 4  
**_I don't want it, I don't need it, But I can't stop myself..._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sesshomaru was glad he forbade Rin to follow. This demon was horrid. From his smell to his devouring of the dead priestess, Sesshomaru didn't like him. He leapt backwards to avoid its searching hand and started to draw toukijin. But before it had cleared the sheath, a purple and black blur slammed into him. The ground heaved beneath them as Zetsumei reached _through_ the ground. He saw the demon slayer fly off the opposite direction as he and the monk were devoured by the ground.

A tiny pinprick of light shone through the top of the hole they had been buried in. It was barely big enough for Sesshomaru to obtain full size and turn around in. He had no intentions of doing, so, but it was good that if he needed to, he would be able to transform, even if _just _barely. He hadn't gained his true form since he lost his arm and was not eager to do so now. He tried to fly up and dig his way out, but it was like trying to burrow through solid rock. He reached for toukijin and froze when he found it missing.

For a moment, Sesshomaru felt himself go very cold. Rather than a feeling, it was more a lack of feeling. Then the tiny worm of irritation became frustration. His quest to kill Naraku had met yet another unforeseen obstacle. He could not get out of here, as he couldn't dig very well with only one arm. If he used his poison, he might kill the monk. There looked to be an arm-length of solid rock between them and the surface. The 'cave' they were in was vaguely fist-like at the bottom, undoubtedly formed by Zetsumei's probing hand.

Sesshomaru exploded in frustration. _This_ is what came of caring for ningen! This was his _curse_, his punishment for being weak. He would never have come after the death demon if it weren't for these mortals. He would have no real grudge against Naraku if he hadn't gone after Rin. Trying to use him had been an insult, but he could have ignored it were it not for the bastard kidnapping his human girl. _His_ human girl? Sesshomaru let out a yell of frustration, his careful control slipping. Then he saw Miroku. That damn human monk.

…

Miroku jumped and grabbed his staff when Sesshomaru yelled. An enraged taiyoukai was _not_ what he wanted to be trapped in this cave with! Miroku really didn't want to fight Sesshomaru, he didn't think he could kill him, but judging by the look on the youkai lord's face, Sesshomaru was _not_ of like mind. He had just decided that if the dog demon transformed, he would open his wind tunnel when Sesshomaru grabbed him and lifted him by the front of his robes, dragging him close. The demon was growling and Miroku was terrified and did the only thing he could think of to confuse him with those red eyes right next to his own.

He kissed him.

…

_**To be continued…**_

_Sorry for the short chapter, but this is how long this chapter insisted it should be. So…are you going to review me? (ducks the lemon someone flings at her head) Okay, okay! I'm going back to writing!_


	5. There's been something missing

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL. _

_Notes: Hmm… not a lot to say about this chapter. I guess it's because it's InuYasha and Kagome'smoment._

Genre: Drama, romance… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 5  
**_My whole life, there's been something missing..._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sesshomaru dropped the monk, taking a step back. Had that foul beast actually kissed him? Judging by the smell left behind just under his regretfully powerful nose, he had. _Of all the_… Sesshomaru smirked. Miroku had succeeded in his plan to confuse and Sesshomaru was willing to dismiss the transgression as an interesting survival tactic. He had certainly reminded Sesshomaru of how amusing mortals could be. If they were to be trapped down here for a long time, Sesshomaru would certainly need amusement.

He watched the monk back away slowly to sit against the far wall and watch him warily. He decided to begin his entertainment now and locked eyes with the human. Miroku's eyes widened, but didn't try to avoid his own. Would the mortal attempt to stare him down? Sesshomaru shifted his body into a more comfortable stance and decided to see how long this could last.

…

On the surface, Zetsumei's aura was still so well masked that InuYasha couldn't find the Wind Scar. He had seen the ground buckle and close over Miroku and Sesshomaru, but there was nothing he could do about that right now. If they were dead, then they were already buried. If they were alive, they would stay that way until he could get them out. For now, he had to worry about protecting Kagome and Sango. Shippo's foxfire was actually doing something for a change, as when it touched the diseased cloud coming from Zetsumei, it burned it to nothing. His own Iron Reaver had left a small tear in the death demon's body. It seemed vulnerable to demon attacks, oddly, and holy attacks seemed to have no affect on it. Hiraikotsu had taken off his hand, but Zetsumei had just reattached it.

InuYasha looked at the place where Kikyo had disappeared, anticipating the pain like an arrow in his heart.

But it didn't come. InuYasha lost a second he couldn't afford to lose as he felt a strange… lightness in his shoulders. Like a weight he hadn't known he was carrying had vanished. Vanished with her.

"Kikyo…" InuYasha thought he saw the demonic aura for a moment, but then it was gone. He cursed. _So_, he thought, _Kikyo's dead_. He felt nothing. Kikyo had been dead for fifty years. He had grieved; he had moved on. InuYasha spared a glance at Kagome and felt a slight rush. He grabbed her around the waist and leapt high and far from the demon, a second before it would have stomped her. He had no more need of Kikyo. His heart still ached at night, remembering what was stolen from them, but it ached for the dead. Not for the clay doll that housed a part of Kagome's soul. _Kagome's_ soul. Kikyo was finally free to move on, but he wondered if she had ever really been there in the first place. The clay doll had memories and hatred and nothing left of the beautiful woman who he had loved with every breath of his being. But one of the things he loved about her, her soul, her kindness… had been reborn to the girl in his arms.

Only…

Kikyo had wanted a human mate. She had wanted InuYasha to use the Shikkon no Tama to become human. Kagome had never asked anything like that of him. She wanted him to remain as he was. She had said… InuYasha looked down into Kagome's eyes, remembering the words she had spoken to the monster with its claws buried in her arms. To the demon he was trying to become. He could have become that thing forever, but she had wept and begged him to stay. '_I love you as a hanyo!'_ She loved him. '_I like you just the way you are._' As himself.

"InuYasha? Why are you looking at me like that?" He blinked, noticing for the first time that he had carried them away from battle. He saw Shippo and Sango retreating below, and then returned his gaze to Kagome's eyes. '_I would never say anything stupid like that to Kagome.'_ His words to Sota about love rang in his ears and he realized who was stupid: _he_ was. "InuYasha?" He brushed the hair away from her eyes and cupped her chin. She stared at him intently and he took a moment to breathe in her scent. She always smelled different than other girls. Even with her slight hint of Kikyo's aroma. _'I'm **sure **that you're not **her!**'_

Kagome _wasn't_ Kikyo. InuYasha closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, all he could see were Kagome's shining back at him.

"I love you, Kagome."

…

Sesshomaru and Miroku sat in the dark hole, waiting for anything to happen, but nothing did. The sun set and their staring contest came to an end. Miroku was exhausted but didn't know if it was safe to sleep with the youkai trapped down there with him. Still, as the evening passed and he went unmolested, he decided he may as well get some rest. He laid down and stretched out on the cold earth. He made a pillow of his arms and fell quickly asleep.

…

Sesshomaru listened to the fight above the ground stop and the death demon leave as he stared at the monk. The ningen's scent didn't leave him the entire time and he wondered exactly how much entertainment he could derive from him. The kiss had put the thought in his mind that he could take out at least some of his frustration in the young mortal's flesh. Certainly, humans could be a nuisance, but they could also be used as a diversion when time was passing too slowly. And he wouldn't have to trouble himself with killing a male to prevent a hanyo from existence.

He had lain with human ninja females who had thought to relax his guard to kill him, when _he_ would, in actuality, be in control the entire time and _they _dead in the end. He had a few brief encounters with youkai females, but none in the past twenty years. Since he had begun the search for his father's fang, he had neglected his physical needs. The light faded and he watched the monk's eyes close, then shoot open. He knew the monk could no longer see in the dim light, but there was enough for him to watch as Miroku glared at him, then laid down and went to sleep. He relaxed and waited until the human started dreaming before he sank to the ground to rest.

…

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when InuYasha followed his statement with a kiss. She closed her eyes and felt the entire world melt away, while she floated in the ether that remained. She had waited so long for any sign of true affection that the sudden declaration of love almost seemed like a dream. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her pulse slamming throughout her body and for a moment, lost all sense of time and space. Then she heard Sango below.

"Where's Miroku?"

…

_**To be continued…**_

_More tomorrow, yes?_

_One last noteif the quotes aren't exact, please excuse my pitiful memory. I tried to find them online, since I don't own the series to look through, but no one seemed to like them, lol. So some may be a teeny bit off. Also, they're a combination of Manga and Anime._


	6. Thoughts of you fill my night

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL. _

_Notes: Hopefully, this chapter will build some tension. Oh, am I supposed to be relieving it? Maybe later…_

Genre: Drama, romance… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 6**  
_Dangerous, black and full of spite, thoughts of you fill my night..._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When his eyes opened, it was morning. Sesshomaru was leaning up against the opposite wall, his head tilted and his mouth slightly open in sleep. Miroku sat up and Sesshomaru's mouth closed, his eyes opened and he stood, all within the space of a second. He looked up towards the ceiling and Miroku wondered, once again, if he had figured out how to escape their stone prison. But, again, Sesshomaru's eyes traveled away from the hole, this time to glare at the floor.

"Do you think any of them survived?" Miroku asked, timidly. Sesshomaru said nothing. "Is Zetsumei gone?" The silence gave him no answers. "Are you going to get us out of here?" Silence. "_Can_ you even get out of here?"

"I can." _Progress_, Miroku thought.

"How?" Silence. "Are you going to do it any time soon?" Silence. Miroku glared at the youkai lord, infuriated. He stood and walked over to stand beneath the hole that was letting in a small shaft of sunlight. There was no way he could climb that high, the walls were too smooth. "Are you just going to leave me here to die?"

"Perhaps." Miroku turned and found Sesshomaru only a hairsbreadth away.

"Um, are you going to kill me?" He watched, nervous as Sesshomaru locked eyes with him once again. But rather than initiating another staring contest, he brushed past Miroku to look straight up at the hole.

"Perhaps." He spun and grabbed Miroku by the wrist before he could move. Miroku froze, unable to get to his kazaana now and his staff being on the surface. But rather than killing him, Sesshomaru leaned in and… _sniffed_ him. Miroku jumped, startled, trying to get away. Sesshomaru let him, watching him with the slightest smile on his face. Somehow, Miroku knew that Sesshomaru's smile was all the warning most people got before something horrible happened. He backed away and Sesshomaru began following… no, _stalking_ him.

Not willing to be prey, Miroku stopped and stood his ground. Sesshomaru continued moving forward and Miroku reached for his rosary. Before his hand reached the other, he was pinned against the wall by one arm and the body of the youkai. That wicked smile was still in place as he leaned in. For a wild moment, Miroku thought he was going to kiss him, but he moved past his face to bury his lips by Miroku's ear.

"I could use my poison to melt the stone," he whispered. The soft, warm breath against his ear caused a shiver to go up Miroku's spine. His body reacted to it and he blushed, trying very hard not to touch the demon lord. "But if I do, I could inadvertently poison you." When his lips came into the barest contact with Miroku's ear, the human jumped back involuntarily, into Sesshomaru's arm. He was face to face with the taiyoukai again and the hand against his back moved away for a moment.

Miroku jumped when he was treated to the same experience he had given so many women. He had not often had his own bottom stroked. But he didn't slap the youkai as he had been slapped. Instead, he laughed nervously and stepped to the side. _Is Sesshomaru **flirting** with me_? The thought was only mildly disquieting, which, in itself, was further disturbing.

"Hey! Are either of you alive down there?" Miroku jumped at the sound of InuYasha's voice. The sunlight had dimmed in the cave until they were plunged into darkness.

"Yes, we're both in here," Miroku called back, glad for the darkness because his body calmed down when he could no longer see or feel Sesshomaru next to him. He feared that if they had not been interrupted, Miroku might have given to Sesshomaru what he had claimed he had given to so many women. When in fact, Miroku had never even been with a single woman. Admittedly, he had only truly tried with the one.

"Are you alright?" He closed his eyes, despite the darkness, thrilled to hear her sweet voice again. Sango sounded genuinely concerned for him.

"I think so," Miroku called back.

"Whattaya mean you think so?" InuYasha yelled back. "You're either okay or you're not!"

"I'm not injured," Miroku clarified.

"Why haven't you come out of there yet?" InuYasha yelled.

"I might kill your human," Sesshomaru responded.

"Don't you do anything to hurt him!" Kagome yelled.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha yelled. The hole widened and cracked, sending pebbles and dust crumbling down on them. A few more attacks and they could see everyone standing around. Sesshomaru stepped close to Miroku and floated them up to the surface. Miroku saw Sango first, holding his staff. He stepped towards her and she held it out to him. Instead of taking it, he hugged her. He was so happy to see her; he resisted the urge to grope her. He stepped back and took the staff and stepped away. He saw the lovely blush spread across her cheeks and smiled.

He turned and found Sesshomaru taking toukijin from Jakken. Rin was dancing around him, expressing her happiness at his safe return. He touched the top of her head briefly and she stopped jumping and smiled broadly. He resumed walking, once again on his quest to find Naraku. Rin ran up behind him, Jakken and Ah-un following behind her.

Miroku looked at his friends and blinked hard when he saw InuYasha's hand wrapped around Kagome's. _Have they finally ceased their games and declared their feelings for each other_? He wondered. Without Kikyo, perhaps InuYasha could now be faithful to the girl who had shown him such devotion. _Took long enough_, he thought, smiling. Still thrumming from close contact with Sesshomaru, Miroku began walking quickly, trying to run from the encounter. It is difficult to outrun desire when the subject is walking a short length in front of you, but Miroku tried to ignore that fact. Or that the armor didn't lay completely flat against Sesshomaru's backside the way it would have with most men. The spill of moon-colored hair in front of him captivated him so that he fell back slightly to walk behind Sango. He forced himself to look away from the youkai to the human woman in front of him and found the sight suited him better. She wore no bulky armor over her backside and he could have easy access to it if he distracted her.

Deciding this was the best course of action, he sidled up next to her and began speaking.

"What happened with Zetsumei?"

"We fled. I don't think we made much of a dent in him."

"You wouldn't have been useful anyway," InuYasha piped in. "Only my attacks seemed to work." Sango and Shippo stopped and turned to glare at InuYasha. The hanyo stopped and met Sango's furious gaze with anxiety. "And Sango's hiraikotsu," he quickly amended. Then he noticed Shippo. "Shippo helped, too."

"Hmph," Sango grunted, resuming her walk. Shippo rolled his eyes and hopped into Kagome's bicycle basket. Miroku sighed. He had no chance with Sango in this mood. He cursed InuYasha's timing.

"Then only a demon may attack Zetsumei successfully?" Sesshomaru called back.

"Hey!" Sango protested.

"Your weapon is made from the bone of a demon, yes? Then my statement is accurate."

"Yeah," InuYasha confirmed. "My claws seemed to do the most damage."

"Then I will destroy it utterly the next time we encounter it."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you!" InuYasha yelled. "You saw what it did to Kikyo."

"As it said, its domain is over the dead. That woman was dead. I am not. I will be successful."

"Do not underestimate Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken declared pompously. _He may have a point_, Miroku thought. _Sesshomaru is a full demon. His attacks will probably be strongest against Zetsumei. _Miroku frowned. He hadn't used his wind tunnel for fear that he would absorb the pestilence as he had the poison from Naraku's poisonous insects. He didn't like the idea of being totally useless. He glanced over at Kagome. _She probably feels the same way_, he thought. _She can't use her arrows, either_. This battle would prove frustrating to be a human. He looked over at Rin. _Most likely, we'll be stuck babysitting_.

…

That evening at the fire, Sesshomaru left camp again to go off wherever it was he went at night. Miroku knew he slept, but wondered why he didn't stay with the group. Then again, InuYasha didn't sleep at the fire with his companions, either. He always seemed to prefer a tree on the perimeter. Surprisingly, rather than waiting for everyone else to catch dinner, InuYasha supplied it that night. He dumped a boar and several fish in front of Kagome and walked off. Though he brought it, he made it obvious he wasn't cooking it. Rin joined Kagome and Sango preparing the food while Miroku, once again, gathered enough firewood for them to eat while Jakken started a tiny fire and glared at all the humans around. Kirara watched everyone and licked the wounds she had sustained in the battle with Zetsumei.

Miroku did not encounter Sesshomaru in the woods this time, much to his relief and strangely, disappointment. He collected the wood and built the blaze in camp. Soon, they had roast boar and fish enough for all of them to eat until they were full. _InuYasha should do the hunting more_, Miroku thought. _I wonder why he did it tonight_. He had taken his share, nearly raw as usual, and munched away with everyone else. Since he had done his share for once, there was no bickering through all of dinner. Once he was done eating, he leaned in and kissed Kagome, much to Miroku's surprise. Sango and Shippo looked away, blushing, but Rin grinned and Jakken looked disgusted. Miroku merely observed the actions of the rest of the camp. InuYasha stood, walked away and hopped up into a nearby tree, as he always did. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, then blushed furiously.

"I see you and InuYasha are on good terms," Miroku said, making Kagome blush further. He was amused. Kagome laughed awkwardly and tossed a fish to Kirara.

"Well, you know…" She couldn't seem to manage anything else and stood up. "I'm gonna go take a bath, I smell."

"I couldn't agree more," Jakken muttered. Kagome calmly lifted and tossed a rock at his head as she walked off. Sango stood and followed her.

"May Rin join you?" Rin asked, standing up.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Kagome answered, then glared at Miroku. "Except for those of you who I had better not see until we're done!" Miroku smiled and lifted his hands, showing he was harmless. "Hmph!"

"Sango," Miroku called. "May I have a word with you first?" Sango nodded and turned to follow him away from the camp. When he thought he was out of InuYasha's hearing, he turned to her. "I know that I have asked before and asked many women. But, truthfully Sango, I mean it this time. Will you please do me the honor of bearing my child?" Sango looked incredulous.

"You brought me out here for _that_? Miroku—"

"Sango. Please. I care for you and would gladly give up all other women for you." Miroku waited, hoping she understood exactly what he was saying.

"Miroku, I…" Sango looked down. Miroku's heart fell. "Ask me again when we've defeated Naraku. Until then, I cannot." She turned and walked away. But Miroku's heart was soaring. She had all but said yes! He smiled as she walked away and watched her butt. He knew he could now stop asking women to bear his child, for the one he wanted had essentially said she would. He gave a regretful shrug that it also meant he would have to stop flirting with other women. But if he were to prove himself true, he would have to live up to his word.

"You do not seem to be having much success." Miroku jumped and turned around, startled by the taiyoukai's voice.

"Then you are not very observant," Miroku responded.

"Do you honestly think you will survive the final battle with Naraku if you are involved?"

"We _will _be involved and we _will _triumph," Miroku insisted, with more confidence than he actually had. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I am bored," he confessed, startling Miroku again. "This Zetsumei is just another obstacle in my way. I will kill him; then I will kill Naraku."

"So why slow yourself down with Jakken and Rin?"

"If they truly slowed me down, I would leave them behind." Sesshomaru was now standing next to Miroku, who refused to give ground when the demon invaded his personal space. Sesshomaru turned his head to meet Miroku's gaze from a mere breath away. "I can tell that you are as frustrated as I."

"What do you know about me?"

"I just told you." Sesshomaru leaned in slightly, causing the hairs on Miroku's skin to all stand at attention, as though the traitorous things were reaching for him. "I can smell you."

"Then perhaps I should take a cold bath," Miroku said, icily, then walked back to camp quickly, feeling Sesshomaru's eyes on him the entire way. _You stare at me so silent; you stare at me so cold. I think you stare right through me_, he thought. _What is it you are doing_? _Why do I feel like this_? When Miroku entered the camp, he was unhappy to see the women had not returned. He felt too tired to bathe anyway. He found a choice spot of earth, laid down and fell asleep.

_Walking through the forest, Miroku came to Sesshomaru. The demon wasn't wearing his armor or his haori. All that was left was his hakama pants. With the thought to tear them off, Miroku stepped closer. Sesshomaru turned to pierce him with red eyes. He grabbed Miroku by the throat, but the monk wasn't scared. He leaned forward to claim the demon's soft, cold lips, watching the crimson eyes fade to yellow. Sesshomaru relaxed and used his other arm to push off Miroku's robe and trail his claws lightly down the skin of his chest, and around the side to his back, bringing the two close together._

_Other arm_?

Miroku sat up, sweating and breathing hard. After a wild moment of looking for Sesshomaru, he realized it was a dream. And his breathing wasn't the only thing that was hard. He got up immediately, noticing that the sun was about to rise and set off for the cold lake. _I should never have gone to sleep without that bath. Damn it, Sesshomaru, what are you doing to me_?

…

_**To be continued…**_

_Poor Miroku, being seduced by the stud of the western lands. I'm not sure how much further this fic has to go. Of course, I didn't know I was going to be writing it until it was right in front of me. Remember to review! This is all I have written right now, so I've got to get back to work writing it! _


	7. I crave it desperately

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL. _

_Notes: Some good fun to be had with the main pairing…_

Genre: Drama, romance… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 7**  
_I crave it desperately..._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Over the next few evenings, Miroku found himself watching Sesshomaru more and more. It was beginning to drive him crazy. He sent Shippo for the firewood to avoid encountering the demon lord. His need was growing to a point where cold baths weren't helping. Sesshomaru ignored him utterly when they weren't alone, but he had still found ways to catch his attention. At least, that's what Miroku told himself. He tried to convince himself this was entirely the youkai's doing. He couldn't be noticing another man like… like a woman.

He admitted that Sesshomaru's features were fair, his relentlessly bored expression almost provocative. He always seemed to be posing himself, as if waiting for a wandering artist to sketch him. He had to admit that when he had seen the taiyoukai take off his armor and clothing to bathe (an accidental encounter) he had stared at his back as he stepped into the water. He often wondered if Sesshomaru had deliberately allowed him to see him like that. He would never know, since he ran from the side of the lake as fast as his legs would take him.

So much had built up in him that, as he sat by the fire, shaking from desire as the demon stood around, not leaving as it was customary for him to do, Miroku lost control. He stood and abandoned the dinner fire, walking into the forest, as he hadn't in several days. He had left behind his staff and any excuses. InuYasha looked up as Miroku walked past him, but the monk offered no explanation for what he was doing. He didn't want to lie and he certainly couldn't tell the truth. He didn't want to admit the truth to himself. But here he was. And more importantly, there _he_ was.

Miroku met the amber eyes just a few steps to the left. Sesshomaru said nothing, he merely watched him. _I have to do everything_? Miroku thought. But the aching in his body could take no more. He closed the distance between them. His hands shaking, he reached out and touched Sesshomaru's armor. The demon watched him, with the barest hint of a smirk on his lips. Miroku, frustrated beyond tolerance, claimed those smug lips with his own. A shock went through him, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. A moment later, a soft hand was smoothing the offending hairs down, causing Miroku to shudder.

"What are you going to do?" Sesshomaru breathed against Miroku's lips. The monk's breath caught.

"I'm gonna give myself up, up to the truth of what this is. Of what I am."

"And what is that?"

"Attracted to you," Miroku hissed, clutching some of the white haori in his hand. "You make it hard to breathe. It's as if I'm suffocating. And when you're next to me, I can feel your heartbeat through my skin."

"How poetic." Sesshomaru rewarded the confession with a kiss so intense, Miroku pushed at him, trying to get him to the ground. But Sesshomaru was not so easily moved. He held the weight of the mortal with just his one hand and his body. When the youkai broke the kiss, Miroku felt as though he were being deprived of something vital. He opened his eyes, even more frustrated than he was before. He wanted to tear Sesshomaru's armor off, wanted to strip him and touch his body. But Sesshomaru stepped back. Miroku's heart was pounding so intensely that he felt as though it would break through his chest any moment.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sesshomaru said nothing. He simply turned and walked back to the camp. Miroku stood there with his mouth open, shaking and approaching shock. "All I get is a kiss?" Miroku couldn't believe it. "No," he said, plaintively. But Sesshomaru didn't so much as look back.

…

_There are times, when I'm just a shell, when I do not feel anything for anyone_, Sesshomaru thought. _But that monk_… Sesshomaru shivered in the warm night air. _I did not just want the release; I wanted **him**_. Sesshomaru forced his lust down, ignoring the aching demands of his body. No one ruled him. Not Naraku, not his own body. He was his own master. '_Humans... why protect them? Why miss them? Why love them?_' His own words, once so resolute, suddenly sounded cold. He didn't love Miroku. But if he were gone…_ Miroku… What are you doing to me_?

…

_**To be continued…**_

_Oh, my, that could have gotten out of hand. My muse seems to be eager to get to that lemon. Something about satisfying the audience. But I know you really want to wait… right? (Evil laughter fades) Remember to review! After all, I'm typing my poor little fingers off. Sorry this chapter was so short, but hey, it was a chapter unto itself._


	8. The questions that are plaguing me

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL. _

_Notes: Side Quest. Or if you prefer, another unforeseen obstacle to the main pairing. Just as Miroku's finally accepted his fate and everything…_

Genre: Drama, romance… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 8  
**_The questions that are plaguing me…_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The trail Zetsumei left was blatantly obvious. Yet, they had not caught up to the death demon. Thankfully, only one village had met him, in the form of a flood, in the many days they had pursued him. Kagome had to take a trip back to her world, so they were without her and Kirara, who carried her, for three days before she came back. InuYasha didn't follow her because he refused to let his brother make any headway on Naraku faster than they did. But when Kagome got back, he didn't leave her side for the entire day. He even slept in the tree above her.

Miroku met Sesshomaru in the forest each night, always hoping for more, always being left in a worse state than he left. He was almost certain he would explode if he didn't get release soon. Why was Sesshomaru toying with him? He had seen the taiyoukai breathing just as heavily. He had heard his heart pounding above his own. But he hadn't been allowed past that damn armor. He went to sleep every night to dreams just as intense as the reality of the forest. The dreams gave him no release, either and he was beginning to contemplate ending the nightly rendezvous. Maybe that would get the bastard's attention.

Maybe he would just explode.

For the first time since the plagued village, they came across a live town. Miroku froze behind InuYasha. Zetsumei's trail ended here.

"Do you think someone else vanquished him?" Miroku asked.

"I'm still picking up his stench," InuYasha dismissed, shaking his head.

"Then why is that village intact?" Kagome asked. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"Methinks I see an ominous black cloud," Miroku said, feeling his spirits rise.

"I see no such phenomenon," Sesshomaru said, frowning.

"No," Shippo said, explaining. "There rarely is one, but it still gets us a free meal and board!" Miroku frowned at Shippo.

"It's not my fault you can't see it." Miroku walked forward, heading straight for the tiny demonic aura that he could barely sense.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Kagome asked. Miroku glanced behind. They had walked off, leaving Sesshomaru's party behind. _Is this where we part_? Miroku was torn between disappointment and vast relief.

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I will be back in the morning." With that, he began walking away. Rin looked between Sesshomaru and InuYasha's parties, then nodded. She walked over and stood by Kagome. Miroku was struck by how much the two looked alike. Miroku sighed and resumed walking back down to the village. He picked up his pace when he saw the house with the demonic aura looked fairly wealthy. He walked quickly to it and stared, waiting for the owner to return. He didn't have long before a beautiful woman walked up to him.

"Is there something wrong with my house, monk?"

"Yes, I am sensing a demonic aura," Miroku said, at his most dramatic. She suddenly paled and he examined her more closely. _No, she's not the source of the aura_.

"You're not welcome here!" she yelled and flung her basket at him, running into the house. Miroku remained with his mouth open, thunderstruck, until InuYasha came running up beside him.

"Already asking women to bear your child?" he asked. The rest of their group joined them, but Miroku didn't bother to look at them.

"No! I merely mentioned the demonic presence and she attacked me!" Miroku protested. InuYasha sniffed and frowned.

"Yeah, there's a demon in there, but it's just a little one. I doubt it could have her possessed," InuYasha said, frowning. Miroku nodded.

"I don't understand it." Miroku stared at the house.

"Monk! Have you come to rid us of the demon that plagues our village?" An old man came walking around the corner of the house, followed by several other villagers. One of them yelled and pointed at InuYasha, who merely rolled his eyes.

"No, he's brought _another _demon with him!" the pointing man yelled.

"Please," InuYasha grumbled. "Do I look like I'm here to ravage your village?"

"Perhaps just our women," said the young woman from inside the house, as she stepped outside.

"Huh?" InuYasha's mouth dropped open. "Can't say I've been accused of _that _before. You've gotta worry more about _him _for that!" InuYasha protested, thumbing Miroku, who sighed. Then the monk noticed that she had a small bundle in her arms. _That's where the demonic aura is coming from,_ Miroku thought. _Is that a baby_? He glanced at the villagers, but they weren't cowering from her, they were all staring at the mountain next to their village.

"Are you a half-demon?" she asked InuYasha.

"What of it?" InuYasha snapped.

"Please, may I speak with you?"

"What about?"

"Please, come inside. But just you." InuYasha looked suspicious, but he followed her in. The others watched him go, wondering what was going on. Miroku decided to get down to business.

"What is this demon that afflicts your village?" Miroku asked. The old man turned back, along with most of the village.

"It lives there," he said, pointing. "It comes down and steals our women and children about once a moon. Please, will you defeat it?" Miroku nodded. _So much for a relaxing evening_.

"We must wait for our companion, though. He aids us against powerful demons," Miroku explained.

"You may be waiting a while," one of the villagers said, laughing. "If he's gone into that whore's house."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, but the man just laughed, turned and walked away. The other villagers snickered and followed him.

"When you kill it, come back and we will reward you however we can," the old man said before following the other men off.

"What now?" Shippo asked.

"I guess we wait," Sango answered. Kagome was staring at the house, suspiciously. Miroku sat down on the steps and watched as Shippo and Rin sat down and began playing with some of his toys. He had the feeling that the combining of the teams was good for both children. He doubted Rin had many opportunities to play as a child should with Sesshomaru. But he had learned that the demon lord had actually saved her. The details were fuzzy, but from what he understood, she had found him injured in the woods and tried to help him. She had been beaten by local villagers and had no family left to protect her. Then Sesshomaru had saved her from a wolf attack, although she was rather vague on that, as well. After that, she had traveled with him and he had given her new clothes and a safer life than she had before.

Miroku remembered the brief show of affection Sesshomaru had bestowed upon Rin when they left the hole and he wondered if Sesshomaru truly cared for her. Certainly, he didn't ever touch Jakken except to beat the toad. He had even seen her playing with his hair as she walked behind him without being reprimanded, even when she tripped and pulled some out. Miroku wondered why Sesshomaru was so tolerant of her when he had expressed his hatred of humans and refusal to care for them on so many previous occasions. Certainly, he and the youkai had not had many deep conversations in the woods. They seldom spoke any words at all. He wondered if Sesshomaru would answer him if he asked. Probably not.

"Thank you, InuYasha."

"You're welcome," he said, walking out of the house. She waved and he nodded back.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked when the woman disappeared into her house.

"Not here," InuYasha said.

"Then shall we go after the demon?" Miroku asked.

"What demon?" InuYasha asked. Sango filled him in. "Yeah, let's go." They headed out towards the mountains. InuYasha didn't explain what the woman talked to him about and Kagome seemed to forget to ask him. It only took them until the sun was at the highest point in the sky to find the demon. It was a boar demon that stood about twice as high as InuYasha. The battle didn't take very long, but halfway through, the demon almost stomped on Rin. Miroku had to grab her at the last second. He spent the rest of the battle protecting her. Not that anyone but InuYasha was doing much else. The Wind Scar took care of it at last and they headed back down the mountain. "You okay kid?"

"Yes," Rin answered InuYasha. "Lord Sesshomaru never takes me into battle with him. I'm not scared, but I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"Not much you could do, a kid as small as you," InuYasha said. Rin frowned at him.

"InuYasha treats me like that, too, don't worry about it. He's just a jerk," Shippo said, patting Rin on the arm. InuYasha clobbered him and Shippo yelled for Kagome, who yelled at the hanyo. The usual cycle. Nothing else happened on the way back to the village and Miroku was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as they sat down to dinner.  
…

_**To be continued…**_

_Pesky side quests; getting in the way. Remember to review!_


	9. I’m so tired of needing you so much

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL. _

_Notes: Control issues and leaving the forest behind…_

Genre: Drama, romance… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 9**  
_I'm so tired of living for your touch. I'm so tired of needing you so much…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Just before sunrise, Miroku awoke. He groaned at the ache that still hadn't left him. There was a small stream at the edge of the village that he decided would do him some good, so he got up quietly and stepped over the sleeping forms on the ground. He was surprised to see InuYasha was already up when he stepped outside.

"He's out in the forest," InuYasha said, not bothering to look at the monk.

"Zetsumei?" Miroku asked, suddenly on alert.

"My brother."

"I… don't understand," said Miroku, uneasy. InuYasha snorted and stepped off the railing he was sitting on.

"Please. Don't think I can't smell him all over you when you come back to camp," InuYasha growled, brushing past Miroku on his way back inside. Miroku froze, staring ahead, but InuYasha didn't even pause as he went back inside and slid the door shut. Miroku looked at the forest, then turned the other way to the stream. He walked down to the water and took off his clothes behind a large boulder. He felt someone watching him, but he ignored the feeling and stepped into the water. Once he was completely submerged into the freezing water, he relaxed as much as he could.

"Damn it," he muttered. The water made him ache down to the bone. It did everything it was supposed to, but he knew it was temporary.

"You could have come into the woods," a voice declared behind him. Miroku didn't turn around. He simply sunk lower into the water. A few moments later, a small wave pushed against him and he knew he was no longer alone in the stream. Still, he refused to turn. He jumped forward when Sesshomaru caressed his uncovered butt and finally spun to face him, angry. But the sight of Sesshomaru standing naked in the water, only his shoulders and head above it, his hair floating around him, as liquid as the water itself, was something he couldn't stand against. He let the water support him for a moment, then stepped closer. But he stopped when he realized he could still see some of the town. He usually had the shield of night and trees to hide this. Now, the first rays of the day were sliding along the ground, bringing light and color totheir tryst.

"Why play these games, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"What games? I am bathing," Sesshomaru responded, dipping his head back so that all his long white hair was wet down. Miroku's hands curled into firsts under the water. He was so frustrated he felt he was about to lose his temper. Then an idea struck him. He let go of the frustration as he remembered the words Sesshomaru had begun this with.

"I can tell that you are as frustrated as I," Miroku repeated. Sesshomaru froze and turned, very slowly, to the monk.

"Control." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Miroku was confused. Then a pale hand shot out of the water, grabbing him by the back of his neck. Miroku could vaguely see the rose stripes, right next to his cheek.

"This is what you take from me!" Sesshomaru hissed. Miroku finally understood.

"You think I want this? What do I have to do to make you understand, that I am just as fucked as you?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Miroku grabbed the taiyoukai by the back of his head, sinking his fingers into the heavy hair and lifted him in the water to meet his lips. "You seduced me," Miroku whispered after breaking the kiss. He marveled at the heat of Sesshomaru's body, despite the freezing water they stood in. He kissed him again, desperate and craving his skin. Sesshomaru finally complied and put his arm around Miroku, bringing their bodies close to slide across each other in the water. Miroku's body sucked up the heat of Sesshomaru's and he felt the youkai's arousal against his. He moved against it, seeking friction and felt Sesshomaru respond and press back. Suddenly, Sesshomaru froze and turned around. Miroku yelled this time. "Kuso!"

"I thought you two might want to get dressed before anyone finds you. The village is awake."

"I didn't think you cared, brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Feh," InuYasha responded and walked off. Miroku cursed again as Sesshomaru moved off to the shore. He closed his eyes and let himself sink slowly beneath the water, contemplating staying there.

…

Miroku was in a foul mood the entire rest of the day. They had left the forest behind to walk in the mountains. He didn't know how Sesshomaru could be so calm and composed if he felt even half of what he, himself, was feeling. He kept his mouth closed to prevent the scathing comments that kept coming to his mind. He had been so close to relieving some of this tension. He sighed. _I suppose it's my fault for going to the stream rather than the forest_, he grumbled even in his mind.

His mood was largely responsible for why he decided to take on the lizard demon that sprang into the path on his own. InuYasha insisted he could take care of it easily, but Miroku needed to work off some steam. InuYasha stood back and laughed when Miroku was knocked on his ass.

"Why don't you use the wind tunnel?"

"Too easy," Miroku muttered, slicing the thing in half with his staff. Feeling a little better, Miroku stopped feeling the need to rip people's heads off for innocent comments. That night as they made camp, Sesshomaru didn't immediately take off, so he was there when Kagome pulled some candy out of her backpack.

"I almost forgot!" Kagome chirped. "I brought everyone some chocolate!" Miroku saw Sesshomaru's nose twitch as he eyed her, curious about the foreign word. "Want some?" she asked, holding a bar out to him.

"I do not eat human food," Sesshomaru responded.

"This isn't food, it's chocolate!" Kagome said, closing her eyes and grinning. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose at that, but he tentatively reached out and took the candy bar from her. He nibbled on the end, and then looked up in surprise. He turned and walked off with the entire candy bar. Kagome laughed and resumed passing out the chocolate.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled when he was given half a bar. "You let him have a whole one!"

"Oh, hush, InuYasha," Kagome said, giving the other half to Shippo. Miroku smiled when he received his half. _He should have stayed, I'm sure it would have pleased him to no end to know he got more than his brother_. He ate his candy before InuYasha finished his and began looking around to bully someone else out of theirs.

…

_**To be continued…**_

_(ducks down to hide from the angry mob) Yes, it's coming! Hold your citrus! The more reviews, the faster it will come, heheheh. _


	10. If only I could stay here, forever

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: (looks at yellow fruit) So why do they call these '**lemon**s' anyway? This certainly isn't sour…_

Genre: Drama, romance… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 10**  
_If only I could stay here… forever…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Dinner was over quickly and the women had taken off for a small pool of water to bathe. Well, Kagome had said she was bathing; Sango said she was simply going with her. Kagome's need to bathe astounded Miroku from time to time. He had never met a woman who insisted on bathing on a near daily basis before. Especially not if it meant plunging herself into icy mountain water. Miroku had never once noticed an odor about Kagome, despite her constant complaints about smelling bad.

He sat at the fire with Shippo, InuYasha, Rin and Jaken and tried to convince himself not to leave camp. After all, he didn't think he could handle another incident like that morning. So he remained in the group until everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

"I didn't take you forleaning that way," InuYasha said as Miroku rose to meet his almost-lover.

"I never have," Miroku said, stopping. "I don't know what I'm doing, or why."

"Feh, you're desperate, apparently." Miroku turned to InuYasha, who was watching him from his tree. "You're a liar. Have you ever even kissed a girl?"

"Yes." Miroku sighed.

"What I can't get is why Sesshomaru's doing this. I mean, I don't know if he even likes women, but you're a human. I can't get him anymore. He's such a fucking hypocrite."

"I don't understand, either," Miroku admitted.

"Go on, don't let me keep you," InuYasha yawned, and then turned his head to a more comfortable position for sleeping. Miroku sighed and walked off, missing the cover of trees, but knowing the high rocks would still shield them from any nocturnal wanderings from their companions. He walked a good distance before he found Sesshomaru this night. He looked over as the monk approached. Miroku stopped. _So everything about me is a lie_? Miroku asked himself, InuYasha's remarks still stinging slightly. _At least it feels that way when I look in your eyes_. Those eyes were locked with his own again. He could stare and memorize the way they faded from yellow in the center to amber at the edges. _The truth scares the shit out of me_. _Whoever said love is real or love is blood has never felt the way that I feel_.

Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, but walked to the side of Miroku rather than kissing him, as the monk had hoped for. Miroku couldn't let him walk away just because he was feeling like a liar. He grabbed the empty sleeve of Sesshomaru's left arm and pulled. Sesshomaru stopped and turned with it. Miroku decided that enough was enough and he tugged at the fastenings to the armor and removed the lovely sash from his waist. Sesshomaru just watched him, amused. The armor came off and Miroku sagged under its weight for a moment. _How does he wear all this so easily_? _It didn't **look** this heavy_. He dropped it to the ground with a 'thunk.'

"I haven't been undressed by another since I was a child," Sesshomaru commented. Miroku paused.

"You were once a child?" he mocked. Sesshomaru smirked. Miroku honestly couldn't picture the taiyoukai as a child. And right now, he wasn't interested in doing so. He touched the haori lightly, suddenly not wanting to rush this anymore. He was even feeling a little timid. He touched the bit of skin that was bared by the gap in the jacket and slid his hands downward. The material parted slowly for him and he could feel Sesshomaru's pulse under the skin with his fingers. He slid the cloth off slowly, baring the youkai's shoulders first. He tugged a little and it fell open. Miroku was a little saddened at the lack of breasts, but he couldn't resist running his hands over Sesshomaru's chest anyway, pushing the cloth back further until it fell from his shoulders, taking that fluffy thing with it.

Sesshomaru finally lifted his own hand to release the tie on Miroku's robe and open it. He slid the back of his hand up Miroku's neck to brush against his ear, causing Miroku to close his eyes, then back down to push off the garment. Miroku opened his eyes and blushed. Having Sesshomaru see him from the back or in the water was one thing. But the demon still at least had his pants! Miroku took a moment to remedy the situation, and then stood, staring. _What an interesting place to have more stripes_, Miroku thought. His blush deepened when he realized he had been staring and he looked up to meet Sesshomaru's highly amused eyes.

Miroku noticed the stump of Sesshomaru's left arm and looked at it curiously. He reached out to touch it and felt Sesshomaru stiffen. It was the only thing that marred the perfection of the youkai's body. Miroku moved his hand to touch Sesshomaru's neck instead and felt him relax. He slid his own fingers up, mirroring Sesshomaru's previous action, enjoying the feel of so much skin sliding under his fingers. When he reached the pointed ear, Sesshomaru drew in a sharp breath, causing Miroku to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his lips half-parted, as they had been in sleep, but Sesshomaru's breathing was ragged and his head was thrown slightly back. Miroku smiled and traced a light pattern against the sensitive ear, which provoked the demon to put his hand on Miroku's shoulder and give the monk some of his body weight. Miroku replaced his fingers with his mouth and Sesshomaru dropped to his knees, taking the mortal with him.

Miroku was in the odd position of straddling another man's lap. There was a pressure against him now that felt so good he had to take a moment to relearn how to breathe. He was shaking from need and his skin seemed hypersensitive to the gentle press of Sesshomaru's hand against the small of his back. His lips met Sesshomaru's with a passionate heat. He felt a soft tongue touch his lips and they parted, allowing it entrance. His hips moved, seeking to both increase and relieve pressure on the part of him that ached most with need. Sesshomaru leaned forward, holding Miroku's weight as he laid the monk down on his robe.

Sesshomaru pulled away and smirked at Miroku, then brought his mouth down to close his lips on Miroku's throat. The monk extended his neck, offering himself and giving Sesshomaru full access. Sesshomaru kissed and licked down Miroku's body while the mortal man writhed in exquisite torment. The mix of pleasure and aching need were drowning him so much, that when Sesshomaru's mouth closed surprisingly on the center of his need, Miroku cried out in delighted shock. He feared the nick of teeth, but couldn't think very coherently with the hot, wet press and pull of tongue and lips on the most sensitive part of his anatomy.

Just as he thought release was his, though, Sesshomaru stopped. Miroku grabbed the silver hair as the youkai pulled away, but Sesshomaru wasn't leaving. He slid his own striped part along Miroku's leg, across his thigh, to press against the place his mouth had just been. Miroku moaned and clutched at Sesshomaru, trying to press their bodies closer, but the taiyoukai kept himself up by his one arm. He rubbed himself lightly, just to the side of where Miroku wanted it. Miroku was confused and almost mad with desire.

"Please," Miroku begged, desperate for those few movements that would finish this. But Sesshomaru simply smiled. Then he wiggled his hips a little to spread Miroku's legs further apart. Perplexed, Miroku tried to discern Sesshomaru's intentions. A moment later, when Sesshomaru was pressed against something Miroku had never considered an entrance, he understood. Miroku's eyes widened, but he didn't stop the youkai from entering him. He closed his eyes against the moment of pain, but it didn't last. The strange sensation only distracted him for a few moments, and then he realized that he was once again close to release. From this position, Sesshomaru was moving back and forth against him, driving him closer and closer to that moment he had been searching for since that first time he went to the demon in the forest.

When it came, Miroku lost all sense of himself for a few blissful moments. Sesshomaru's forehead touched his own as he found his release and the sound that slipped past the youkai's lips prolonged the moment for Miroku. Sesshomaru collapsed next to him, breathing heavily. Miroku's hand rested on the thigh next to his and he just stared up at the night sky, feeling the most peaceful he had in a long time.

…

_**To be continued…**_

_Oh, my, did I actually manage to write that? (blushing furiously) Mmmmm. Please review!_


	11. Circling the drain, Spiraling to Hell

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Ack! There's that damn angst I warned about…  
_Genre: Drama, romance… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 11**  
_Circling the drain, Spiraling to Hell…_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Miroku opened his eyes when the first rays of dawn pressed against them. He turned his head to look at his bedmate, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to open, his mouth to close and his breathing to change. But Sesshomaru didn't jump to his feet as he had the last time Miroku had caught him sleeping. Miroku let out a hiss when he tried to move and found himself stiff and sore. _I feel like I've been fighting demons all night_, Miroku thought. He sat up and looked next to him and amended the thought: _No, just the one_. He smiled. Sesshomaru sat up and began seeking out his clothing.

"Good morning," Miroku said, cheerfully. Despite the soreness, he felt he had slept better than he had in a full season. Sesshomaru nodded to him, then began collecting his clothing. _Well that was almost friendly_! Miroku thought, as cheerful as his greeting had been. _Perchance Sesshomaru truly had been as frustrated as I?_ Miroku actually found the thought comforting. _Uh, I really need a bath_. As much as he didn't want to bathe in icy water, he couldn't ignore the need to do so. So he grabbed his clothing and carried it down to the pool of water the girls had used the night before. Sesshomaru walked next to him, also carrying his clothes rather than putting them on. Miroku put a toe in the water, trying to work up his courage to enter it. Sesshomaru simply walked in as though it wasn't just barely warmer than ice. Miroku was amused to see that the taiyoukai's body was affected the same as his, despite the bravado. Bracing himself, he splashed into the water and began cleaning up the mess from last night.

He watched Sesshomaru scrubbing himself and washing his hair while he cleaned his own body. Miroku was annoyed at his own desire to go help the youkai clean himself. Especially since he doubted any actual 'cleaning' would happen. He frowned. He thought last night would rid him of such thoughts, not make them easier to evoke. He wanted to go back to normal. But now he wasn't sure what normal was. He climbed out of the water and put on his clothes, glad that they weren't noticeably dirtied from the night before. Then he sighed and returned to camp.

"Where have you been?" Sango shouted when Miroku stepped into sight. Miroku stopped, startled by the anger in her eyes.

"I was bathing, why?" Miroku asked, feigning innocence.

"Alone?" Sango growled. Miroku finally realized that she assumed he had been with another woman.

"My dear Sango," Miroku said, smiling and relieved to be able to tell the truth as he grabbed her hand between both of his. "Rest assured that you are the only woman for me!"

"Huh," InuYasha grunted contemptuously. Miroku glared at him, but InuYasha just rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're wasting time."

…

"Have you no dignity?" Sesshomaru asked as InuYasha sniffed at the ground, trying to pick up Zetsumei's scent.

"Shut up," InuYasha retorted. After a short while with his nose buried in the dirt, InuYasha finally achieved his goal. "This way," he called as he took off.

After traveling for most of the day, Kagome asked, "Are you sure this is the right way?" Nothing was dead, they had passed two prosperous villages and it just seemed... wrong. Then the earth exploded in front of them and InuYasha jumped back, moving Kagome with him. At the first sight of Zetsumei, Miroku grabbed Rin and hopped on Ah-un, as Sesshomaru had told him. Ah-un flew up into the air alongside Kirara, who carried Sango and Shippo. Ah-un shot a brilliant bolt at Zetsumei as Sango flew hiraikotsu straight at the death demon. InuYasha used his Iron Claw attack and Sesshomaru used his poison whip. Zetsumei roared and stepped back.

They were right about his weakness. Jaken danced around on the ground, using the Staff of Heads, not that it was doing a lot of good. It mostly helped in the way Shippo's foxfire did. Zetsumei swung wildly and slammed into Ah-un, who fell from the sky. Miroku grabbed Rin and pulled her on top of him as they fell off the two-headed demon. He hit the ground and she landed on him, knocking the wind out of him from both sides. He watched Zetsumei's hand come down and he rolled, shielding the girl with his body. Zetsumei had realized their weakness as well. Where it touched Miroku, he felt himself go numb, but he didn't die. He was about to take his chances with the pestilence and his wind tunnel when Sesshomaru stepped in front of him. Toukijin swung and met the demon's arm, slicing it away completely. Sesshomaru looked down at them with contempt.

"If you are useless, then get away." Then he was gone. Miroku was furious. The taunting of his lover was the only excuse he had for what he did next.

"Wind Tunnel!" Zetsumei screamed as he was sucked into Miroku's hand. Miroku screamed as he felt the disease enter his body, the Zetsumei's claws of death tearing his hand open just a little more. He closed his hand against the injury and to keep from sucking his friends in. Zetsumei was gone. Miroku fell to his knees, burning with a fever of plague.

"Hoshi-sama?" Rin asked.

"Get away from him, Rin, right now." Sesshomaru said. Rin stared at him wide-eyed as she ran to comply. Sesshomaru grabbed Sango's arm as she ran to him.

"Let me go!" Sango yelled at him. "He's hurt!"

"He's plagued," Sesshomaru corrected. Sango went still and he released her. "If any of you values your pathetic mortal lives, you will leave now."

"We're not just leaving him alone!" Kagome cried. Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Care for Rin. I will sit with the monk until he dies." Miroku went cold, '_until he dies_' repeating itself in his head over and over.

"He's not going to die," Sango screamed. Sesshomaru looked to his brother for help for the first time in his life. InuYasha's eyes widened. He looked at Miroku, obviously torn.

"Damnit, I told you not to die on me," InuYasha hissed at Miroku. He looked at Sesshomaru. "We won't be far."

"No!" Sango screamed. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. Sango jerked away, tears running down her cheeks, and ran away.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled and followed. Shippo, the only full demon and the only one safe from the disease making its way painfully through Miroku's body walked over to the monk.

"Here," he said, giving Miroku his piece of snakeskin. Then, his eyes tearing up, he turned and ran off, following the women. Rin followed him, with Ah-un behind her. InuYasha glared at them both as he walked off.

"Fucking baka," was InuYasha's parting shot. Miroku's heart filled. It may have been an insult, but InuYasha could say more with an insult than many men could say with poetry. Miroku watched them walk away from where he lay on the ground until only Jaken, Kirara and Sesshomaru remained.

"Go with the others," Sesshomaru told Jaken. The imp's eyes went wide and he protested, but one backhand from the taiyoukai sent him scurrying off. Kirara leaned down and licked Miroku's cheek with a hot, rough tongue, then she left as well.

"Good-bye," Miroku whispered. He couldn't believe this was how he would die. He closed his eyes and prepared to wallow in self-pity. Sesshomaru sat next to him and Miroku lashed out in fury. "Why?"

"Why what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why did you sleep with me?"

"I was tired."

"_Shimatta_, you know what I mean." Sesshomaru met Miroku's glare. Miroku searched his eyes, his face, for any clue why the demon haunted him so. Sesshomaru looked at him questioningly. "I was looking for some answer in your eyes," Miroku told him.

"And what do you see?"

"I find malicious laughter, hate and lies," Miroku spat out. Sesshomaru didn't look concerned. "It's not like you can save me." Miroku accused. "It's not like you even care." He looked over, expecting to see hatred in Sesshomaru's eyes, but the demon wasn't there. Miroku was startled when Sesshomaru lifted his head and shoulders and put them in his lap. Miroku stared up, surprised. The youkai unbound Miroku's hair and ran his talons through it lightly. Miroku's scalp stung momentarily from having his perpetually bound hair released, and then there was a relief as the gentle fingers massaged his head. He let his eyes close again and just enjoyed the sensation as the rest of his body burned and ached. He opened them again when he felt Sesshomaru's soft lips press against his forehead. All his anger faded and only the fear of death remained.

"Rescue me from this black hole that's sucked me in and left me dying," Miroku whispered and closed his eyes again.

"I will," Sesshomaru promised. Miroku tried not to be sick when Sesshomaru lifted him out of his lap again and laid his head down gently. The pain that was in his skin sank down to his bones and he ground his teeth together.

"Huh?" Miroku was surprised to find his head resting in a pool of something warm and fuzzy. He recognized it as the white thing that Sesshomaru always had over his shoulder. Miroku followed it to Sesshomaru, who was stretched out on the ground next to him. Sesshomaru had taken his hand and was staring at the same sky as he. A peace came over Miroku for a moment, blocking out the horrendous pain of the sickness that was killing him. Then all the pain hit him like a dozen hiraikotsu hitting him all over his body.

"Miroku?" Miroku barely moved his head to look at Kagome. She stood a safe distance away. He saw her eyes widen at the sight of Sesshomaru holding his hand and laying next to him. "I just wanted… to let you know…" Kagome had to stop and catch her breath. Miroku closed his eyes against her tears. He couldn't bear to see a woman in pain, least of all over him. "You…"

"I will miss you all as well," Miroku managed. "You have all been good friends. Tell Sango…" Miroku thought it cruel to send his love to a woman in front of his lover, so he stopped.

"That he loves her," Sesshomaru finished, startling Miroku. "If you two are finished, you had better stay away, girl. Say good-bye, now, and don't linger." There was a mocking quality to his voice that made Miroku angry. Didn't he _care_ that he was dying?

"You rotten—!" Kagome yelled, but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Yes, I've heard it before. Go girl, you are helpless."

"You are selfish—" Miroku hissed at him.

"You are hollow inside!" Kagome tossed over her shoulder as she ran back down the hill and out of sight.

"You are hopeless..." Sesshomaru said. Of whom, Miroku wasn't sure. He guessed it was both of them.

…

Sesshomaru hoped that Miroku wasn't contagious. Truly, Rin had been so close to him when he had used his kazaana that if he was infectious, she would die, too. He knew that if she were ill, Jaken would tell him. Miroku's lungs were now rattling and Sesshomaru knew there wasn't much time left before he would die. He was amazed that Miroku had stayed so quiet. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain, but aside from the occasional harsh breath, he did not show it. _It's too late now to fall asleep… So just lie here and watch you breathe. In the morning you'll be gone… like everything I've ever loved_. Miroku's eyes went wide and Sesshomaru knew it was almost time. He sat up and brushed the hair away from Miroku's face.

"Just kiss me before you go," Sesshomaru whispered. Miroku looked up at him, startled, then closed his eyes. Sesshomaru took that last kiss from him. When he sat back up, a rattle slid out of Miroku's throat. Sesshomaru stood and pulled out tenseiga, looking for the underworld beings that would come to take him. But they didn't come.

"No." Sesshomaru said, going cold. He looked harder, but saw nothing. Tenseiga fell from his hand. A darkness grew inside, in fading shades of grey. All the colors of the world were slowly sucked away. Sesshomaru was sinking ever deeper to a place that's cold and black. "I can't believe I've lost you and you're never coming back," he whispered. Something fell from his hand and he opened it, seeing that he had cut himself with his talons.

…

_**To be continued…**_

_I can't believe I killed him. I didn't mean to. I don't know why it happened. Maybe it's just that this was written at 2am... Make sure you read the next chapter! And please review!_


	12. This is where I say goodbye

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Oh, God, I'm like the Buffy: TVS writers... I **punish happiness**! I swear I don't mean to!_

Genre: Drama, romance… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 12**  
_This is where I say good-bye…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

He reached down for tenseiga and that's when he saw it. His heart lurched in his chest and the blade flew through the air almost faster than he could think. It only took a few moments before Miroku opened his eyes, sat up and looked directly at Sesshomaru. Rather than feeling pleased to see him, Sesshomaru was furious. _How can a **mortal** make **me** feel that way? Feel that my life was suddenly empty, cold and dark? As though the sun could not rise, the stars would shine? How **dare **he?_ Sesshomaru walked back to camp without saying a word to Miroku.

Miroku, for his part, was thoroughly confused. He had a vague image of seeing Sesshomaru mourning over his body, and then he was back in the land of the living. Had Sesshomaru used tenseiga on him? He had lost the entire night. Dawn left him alone in the valley. He quickly climbed the hill to where he had known his friends were camped. He ran down the hill when he saw that everyone was up, but he froze when he noticed that all of Sesshomaru's people were gone.

"What did you say to him to piss him off so much?" InuYasha asked Miroku. Sango's head spun around and she put her fist to her mouth.

"Miroku? You're alive?" Sango asked, tears shining in her eyes. The monk nodded, not knowing what to say.

"He used tenseiga?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded again. His chest was tight and there was a knot in his throat. _Sesshomaru left?_ The pain caused by the thought shocked Miroku. "He told us to take the other path…" Kagome said quietly. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Miroku answered honestly.

"Fine with me. I think that path's shorter anyway," InuYasha said.

"I guess we had better get going," Sango said, staring at the ground. Miroku was about to go to her when InuYasha grabbed his arm.

"I want to talk to you," he hissed. "We'll be along in a moment," he told everyone else. They looked back suspiciously, but went on ahead. "What the hell happened?" InuYasha demanded when they were out of earshot.

"I honestly don't know. I woke up and he just… left. He looked angry."

"I'll say. He charged into the camp, yelling at Rin and Jaken to get up and get a move on. I've never heard him yell at Rin before. Poor kid tripped over her own feet trying to obey him."

"I don't understand it."

"This is what you're cheating on Sango with?" InuYasha scoffed. "So tell me. Is your life so much better now? Or do the same old demons haunt your sleep?"

"InuYasha—" Miroku tried to stop him, but the hanyo was obviously angry.

"Do you think he's really worth the pain? Tell me, are you really happy now?"

"Why are you asking me these things? Why are you pushing me?"

"Because you're my friend, damnit, and I don't want you hurt! One little 'weak human' comment out of him and you nearly got yourself killed!" InuYasha glared at Miroku and the monk sighed.

"That was my own stupid fault. It has nothing to do with being in love with him." Miroku froze, realizing what he just said.

"Love?" InuYasha shook his head. "With my brother? My condolences." With that, InuYasha hurried to catch up with everyone else. Miroku picked up his staff, that someone had left leaning against a tree for him, and joined them, his heart heavy and breaking when he hadn't even known he had given it away.

…

Sesshomaru sat silently on the edge of the cliff, next to the tiny camp his companions had made. Rin was playing with his hair, his way of apologizing for waking her so rudely. It was a relief to have a pain other than the one eating away at his insides, so he said nothing as she pulled at a knot she had inadvertently placed there. _This was supposed to be a game_, he thought unhappily. _It was supposed to relive my frustration and amuse me. I am **not** amused_.

"Eat, Rin," Sesshomaru said when the child's stomach growled. She ran her fingers through his hair one last time and went to the fire to eat the fish Jaken had cooked. He so seldom invited personal contact that she would have continued knotting and grooming his hair until she fell asleep hungry if he did not tell her to stop. He irritably groomed his hair back to its usual pristine condition, then glared at the empty sleeve of his haori. It had been difficult to relearn to do everything with only one hand. He hated his brother for taking that from him—with their father's fang of all things.

Sesshomaru stood and walked away from camp. He would not sit and wallow in self-pity; he hated that. He walked far enough away from camp that he could not be disturbed, but not far enough that he couldn't be there in a blink. The bouts of control loss did not befit him. He had to find a way to stop them. He mustn't love a mortal. Certainly not a mortal man who was already in love with a mortal woman. He settled into a comfortable stance to begin practicing his sword technique. At least while he trained, his mind would be empty of foolhardy emotions.

…

"What's wrong, Miroku? You haven't said hardly anything since…" Shippo stopped, not really sure how to say 'you died.'

Miroku looked at the ground, unable to explain his broken heart. _I wasn't supposed to fall in love, _he thought. "I haven't been feeling my best."

"You're not still sick are you?" Sango asked, concerned. She pressed her hand to his forehead and he realized how he could end these questions. He sighed happily as his hand found her rear end and she blushed. "I guess not," she said, followed with her slap. Miroku smiled, feeling better. He knew it would be gone with the sun, but he held on to the happiness and pushed it into his heart. He didn't like the way he had been feeling lately. There was an ominous black cloud over _him_ lately and it was affecting everyone. He decided that his moping ended right then—well, outside of camp. He would let himself brood after the dinner fire. He couldn't pretend he felt nothing for Sesshomaru.

He grunted. Just thinking the youkai's name was like a punch to his stomach. He tried to force himself to focus on happier thoughts, but it was no use. _Why did he leave_?

…

**_To be continued…_ **

_Hahaha! Killing him was hard, but bringing him back wasn't! Oh, cruelty, I already had written some of this when I closed off the last chapter. Please review!_


	13. I still can't forget your touch

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Sesshomaru's made up his mind…_

Genre: Drama, romance… Whatever I classified this as, I'm sure angst will sneak its stinky butt in here.  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 13  
**_I'm haunted by your face and the memory of your kisses... _

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Why did I leave_? _How cowardly. Sesshomaru does not run from adversity_. The youkai looked down the hill at his half-brother's party. They were making camp for the night, far too close to his own people for him to ignore. _I just can't learn to forget. Now I'm choking on the memories, choking on regret_. This was the last time the two paths came this close until they converged in a week's travel. He would get there first by almost a day. InuYasha's path was shorter, but they had to get past a huge block that would slow them down by most of a day. _I am already afflicted; I cannot get him out of my mind. I could reform us into one group again_. The thought actually made him happy, so he didn't hesitate another moment. There was no reason for him to suffer. _I shall just take what I want. Everyone and everything else be damned_.

Sesshomaru stood and walked down the hill. He was pleased to see Miroku walking off on his own and corrected his course to meet him just past a stand of dead trees. He quickened his pace when Miroku reached the destination he had planned and stepped out into the moonlight, determined to take what was his. Miroku froze when he stepped into his path and Sesshomaru halted at the scent of tears. _Did I cause those?_ He wondered absently.

…

Miroku was taking a walk to clear his mind and keep himself from breaking down in front of his friends. He wasn't tired enough to sleep and every time he tried, all he could see was Sesshomaru, leaving without saying a word. _I need to know why. I need… Sesshomaru_. As though conjured by his name, the demon stepped into the moonlight, framed by the lunar glow. Miroku was immobilized with shock. Sesshomaru stopped and the monk saw his nose twitch. _So, he knows I've been crying_, Miroku thought. Rather than the relief that he had believed he would feel at the sight of his lover, he was filled with an appertaining rage. He turned and walked the other way, angry and hurt. But he only made it three steps before Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"I will not suffer this loss of you, again and again and again," Sesshomaru said, pulling the monk close. Miroku remained stiff as he was pressed against the taiyoukai's chest. "I refuse to continue to live in this perpetual nightmare. I decide, it ends right here."

"Why did you leave?" Miroku asked, hating the sound of his own voice at that moment. He sounded so… lost.

"I needed to think. I didn't want to care for you. I wanted only to fuck you," Sesshomaru said, admitting the truth out loud in all its barbaric vulgarity. "But you crawled inside my mind when you crawled into my bed." Miroku looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and his tears fell. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But he couldn't take a chance he was mistake, either. He knew what he was about to ask would be very hard for Sesshomaru to say, but this was a time where it needed to be said.

"What are you saying?" Miroku asked softly. Sesshomaru made a sound of exasperation. He pulled Miroku close and held him there until he relaxed.

"Aishiteru," Sesshomaru growled, wondering why humans must make everything so difficult and complicated. Having to say such a thing… But at the same time, it also caused a relief within him. He had no idea he felt so strongly for Miroku. He hadn't known he even cared until tenseiga nearly failed. '_Why love them?_' his words haunted him, but he finally had an answer, unsatisfying as it might be. _Love them because there is no choice. Protect them because you will miss them if anything happens to them. Miss them because you love them. Love them because some, just some, deserve it_. "What shall we do?"

"Meekurabu," Miroku answered, untying Sesshomaru's sash and claiming his lips.

…

They lay next to each other after they finished making love, watching the clouds move across the moon in the night sky.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see your face," Miroku whispered as he drifted near sleep. "I don't know whether to keep my eyes open or drift off to sleep." He smiled and looked over to Sesshomaru, who was looking at him intensely. "What?"

"When I am alone, I cannot think of anything but to be with you. But now we lay naked on the floor, I'm lost, I'm drowning in your soul. I love you, I hate you every night. This longing for your soul has got me scared. You are everything, you are the air I breathe."

"I can't sleep another night without you," Miroku said, drifting off. "You killed something in me when you left. Never leave me again."

"I won't leave you. Just promise to kiss me before _you_ go…" Sesshomaru said softly to his sleeping lover.

…

_**To be continued…**_

_Please review!_


	14. The girl I swore one day I would marry…

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Dealing with the consequences anda final decision._

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 14**  
_The girl I swore that one day I would marry…_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Miroku didn't wake to the dawn's first rays. He woke because something was blocking them. He opened his eyes, Sesshomaru's chest his first sight. His left arm was flung across the pale stomach and his right was being used as his pillow. His eyes roamed lazily up to Sesshomaru's face to see that the youkai was staring at something with a guarded expression. Miroku stiffened and turned his head, almost painfully slowly. He knew it wasn't InuYasha, because the hanyo would have made some comment by now. So, whomever he was about to see was going to upset him. _Please let it be Kagome_, Miroku thought frantically. It wasn't.

"I see that I _am _the only woman."

"Sango…" Miroku couldn't sit up because they were using his robe as a blanket and if he moved, he would expose Sesshomaru fully. Sango's eyes were full of tears as she turned and ran back to camp. "Shimatta! _Kuso_!" Miroku yelled, trying to dress quickly. Sesshomaru didn't move, even when Miroku ripped his robe off his naked body. Miroku realized this as he was about to run after her, and he stopped and turned. He knelt down by Sesshomaru and kissed him reassuringly. Sesshomaru simply watched him leave and though Miroku wanted to stay, he couldn't let Sango leave like this.

He ran to the camp to find Sango grabbing hiraikotsu and calling Kirara. Kagome was sitting up, asking what was wrong and InuYasha was watching the scene from his perch in a dead tree. InuYasha seemed to keep finding places to make camp that had a least one tree. He seemed to strongly dislike sleeping on the ground. Miroku couldn't imagine why—the tree seemed so much less comfortable.

"Kieuseru!" Sango hissed when he touched her shoulder, and jerked away. "You told me that you loved me. I believed you loved me," Sango cried.

"Sango, please—"

"You swore that you loved me and I believed. Now I know it was a lie!"

"I do love you, Sango!" Miroku yelled, but she didn't listen.

"I don't believe that I could be so stupid, so _naïve_! To think a sukimono like you could love me," she slapped him so hard he hit the ground. Miroku looked up at her as she wiped the tears from her face. "You hiretsukan." Her language was like another slap and he flinched.

"What did you do?" Kagome yelled. She was trying to get Sango to stay, but the demon slayer kept sidestepping her.

"I've been sleeping with Sesshomaru!" Miroku yelled back, frustrated and powerless. Kagome's mouth dropped open. Shippo let go of Sango's weapon in his shock, but Sango had stopped moving forward. She was groping blindly in front of her for Kirara, who was standing only a few steps in front of her. She grabbed a handful of fur, but rather than mounting, buried her face in it. Miroku gauged the reactions of Kagome and Shippo and made a decision. "I do love you, Sango. I want to marry you and have children with you."

"You have a helluva way of showing it," Kagome admonished, rubbing circles on Sango's back.

"I don't know how it happened, with Sesshomaru. But you have made it abundantly clear that nothing will happen with you until Naraku is defeated. I promised to give up other women for you and I _have_. But that could be months or years away. We may not even survive it."

"Let me guess. You have _needs_." Sango said heatedly, her voice thick from crying. Miroku realized that it was pointless to explain right now. That wasn't what he was going to say anyway. _Or was it?_ He had no real idea what he was going to say. He didn't know if women had the same needs as men, but she was right that it wasn't an excuse. He had betrayed her. "Do you love him?" Sango asked in a voice so soft, he almost didn't hear her.

"Yes. In that, I have truly betrayed you. That is why I'm leaving." Everyone looked at him. "I am the wrongdoer here. I will not drive you out there alone." Miroku picked up the staff he had left behind the night before. "If you can ever forgive me, you will know where to find me."

"With him," Sango hissed, clutching Kirara's fur angrily. Kirara hissed at him, distressed by Sango's grief. Miroku nodded and walked away.

"I will always be your friend, all of you. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to ask. Good-bye." InuYasha snorted, Kagome and Sango cried and Shippo sat on the ground, looking lost and confused. Miroku turned and left, finding Sesshomaru waiting for him where he left him.

"Have you settled things with your woman?"

"She's not mine," Miroku replied. "I chose you." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Let's go on. We have to find Naraku." They started back to Sesshomaru's camp. _I can't forget her face, _Miroku thought. _But I've made my choice. And I can't say I'm sorry_.

_**To be continued…** _

_Everyone who wanted Miroku and Sesshomaru to end up together and have their happily ever after might want to stop reading here. Then, in the universe you've read, that's what happens. But… it's going on. From here on out, it's going to get angst-ier, but I couldn't leave it like this. Too much is still unsaid. Please review and let me know your thoughts! If there's enough interest in the story being continued, I will. Sometimes I just have trouble letting a story go._

_

* * *

_

_List of Japanese I used:  
__kutabare (fuck you!; shove it!; go to hell!; drop dead!)—vulgar  
__zetsumei (end of life; death)  
__Souryo-sama: (Monk)  
__shimatta: (damnit)  
__Hoshi-sama: (priest)  
__baka – (stupid; idiot)  
__Aishiteru: (I love you)—personal  
__meekurabu: (make love)  
__kieuseru: (an imperative to fuck off)—vulgar  
__sukimono: ( lecher; nymphomaniac)vulgar  
__hiretsukan: (mean bastard; sneak; heel; despicable person)  
__

* * *

_

_Other Japanese:_

_youkai - spirit, apparition... commonly translated as 'demon'  
__Tetsusaiga - "iron crushing fang", InuYasha's sword.  
Shikon No Tama - "Jewel of the Four Souls"  
__Hiraikotsu - "the bone that flies back", Sango's boomerang  
__Tenseiga: "Heavenly Fang" (Sesshomaru's sword)  
__Toukijin: Sesshomaru's second sword  
hanyo - half-youkai, half-human (InuYasha is a hanyo) _

_

* * *

_


	15. As lonely as the space between the stars...

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Regrets and silence._

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 15  
**_Each night I feel the distance that has grown between us open up as lonely as the space between the stars…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Traveling with Sesshomaru was strangely quiet. Miroku was used to the constant banter between his friends. Although Rin chattered occasionally, and Jaken yelled at her, all in all it was very quiet. Sometimes that was peaceful and Miroku was content. Other times, it was lonely. He paused at the point when his friends' path met his new one, but Sesshomaru told him that they would be a full day behind. Miroku sank into a deep depression. It was relieved at night, the only time he could find peace—laying with Sesshomaru. Still, after nearly a month traveling together, even that lost its tranquility.

Sesshomaru watched Miroku spiral down into darkness and had no idea what to do. While he enjoyed their time together, he couldn't tolerate how the monk would lay silently beside him, choking back his tears. _I wonder if you recognize, that silence now defines us_. Sesshomaru watched Miroku go through his evening routine. Rin laughed and played with him, but Miroku, who had once laughed with her, merely smiled sadly. This moping was becoming unbearable. He chose the monk because Miroku had made him happy. Now, neither of them was happy. He knew the human needed his friends, but that he had cut them off to be with him. He knew also that the time was fast approaching where he would wake up alone again. He had hoped they would have more time together before that happened.

_Desperately, I try to fight this overwhelming sense that I may never find the strength to change how hopeless we've become, _Miroku thought as he lay next to Sesshomaru, tired and spent from their evening of passion.

"Speak what is on your mind," Sesshomaru commanded. Miroku turned his head to look at his demon lover.

"You'd think by now that I'd be over this," he answered. "Instead I'm feeling sorry for myself."

"I no longer please you?" Sesshomaru asked, somewhere between angry that a group of humans—or perhaps just one mortal girl—could be more important than he and unsettled by the fact. His mere presence could inspire fear or desire with such intensity that many had died over it. _How can I not be enough to make him happy?_

"I should be feeling so alive. I feel like something's missing…" 

"The woman?"

"Not just Sango. Kagome, Shippo, Kirara… Even InuYasha." Miroku sighed. Sesshomaru felt the familiar rage rise inside him at the mention of his hanyo brother. He sat up and stared off in the direction of his lover's friends.

"Then go back to them. Without me—"

"They will still hate me. Damn it, Sesshomaru, I love you. I won't be happy there, either."

"The only way you will be happy is if we are all to join together."

"Which can't happen," Miroku agreed.

"We shall see. Sleep now," Sesshomaru told him, lying down again. He reached out and slid his talons through the black hair and relaxed as Miroku closed his eyes. As soon as the monk was asleep, Sesshomaru stood and dressed. He used his incredible speed to reach his brother's camp in an hour. The five comrades were still awake, cooking something that smelled awful to Sesshomaru. He hated cooked meat and the smell of it on the fire made his stomach lurch. It was easy enough to control his revulsion as he walked up behind his brother.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked, not bothering to turn around. The humans and kitsune looked up at him, startled. The woman that Miroku cared for glared at him with hatred.

"Where's Miroku?" she asked contemptuously. Sesshomaru ignored her.

"I have come to speak with you, brother." The youkai turned and walked back the way he came, trusting the hanyo to follow. He wasn't disappointed.

"What do you wanna talk to me about?" InuYasha grunted when they were out of the hearing range of the camp.

"Miroku is unhappy," Sesshomaru revealed, deciding bluntness was the only way to deal with his half-brother.

"That's no surprise. Who'd be happy with you?" InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Perhaps this was a mistake," Sesshomaru said to goad InuYasha into being reasonable. After all, Sesshomaru didn't make mistakes.

"Do you mean to tell me you actually give a damn about him?"

"Why would I waste my time talking with you if I did not?" Sesshomaru countered. InuYasha looked surprised as the truth sank in.

"Huh. You tryin' to tell me he wants to come back?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer. They both stared in different directions for a full minute, then InuYasha sighed. "I never thought he should leave in the first place."

"I do not believe that you are the one preventing him from returning."

"I'll talk to Sango. She's been broody as hell anyway. I don't think it matters if he's here or there. At least if he's here, maybe she can knock some sense into him," InuYasha looked towards his brother with that last part, but Sesshomaru was already gone. "Feh. Can't even say good-bye."

**…**

_**To be continued…** _

_Wow, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story! All the reviews I've gotten to continue this… make me feel great! I wasn't sure about continuing posting until I had it complete, but I realized it's been nearly 2 months since I last updated. I'm not certain who Miroku will end up with. The story keeps going, despite my attempts to steer it, in its own direction.I never even meant for it to be this long..._


	16. Lost in a world of doubt and insecurity…

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: A rock and a hard place. Life changes._

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 16  
_Lost in a world of doubt and insecurity…_ **

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Miroku woke up with the sun so high in the sky he had obviously missed breakfast. He panicked for a moment, afraid Sesshomaru had left him behind, but when he looked around, he found the demon sitting next to Rin, listening to her babble. Rin, for her part, seemed delighted to have her lord's full attention. Miroku was even more amazed when Sesshomaru answered several of Rin's questions. Rin was silent and still as a statue when her lord spoke, hanging on his every word. 

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku queried. The youkai glanced over at him briefly.

"I thought perhaps you would sleep the entire day away," Sesshomaru chastised. Miroku stretched, aching from oversleeping.

"I don't know why I didn't wake up when I customarily do. It is unlike me to sleep so long."

"You have not been yourself for some time now," Sesshomaru commented. Miroku blushed. "Get yourself food so that we may continue soon," Sesshomaru said. Miroku nodded, stood and finished stretching his sore muscles. He caught a rabbit in only a few minutes and brought it back to the fire that Jaken had created. He cleaned it, skinned it and stuck it on a stick in the fire. Rin came over when it was cooked and he shared it with her. He didn't like rabbit normally, it was too greasy, but they weren't near enough to a water source for him to catch fish and a boar would be too much food for the two of them. In the evenings, Sesshomaru would toss them part of a boar occasionally and Miroku assumed he ate the rest, but aside from the nibble of chocolate, he had never seen the youkai eat. They were covering the cooking fire and preparing to set out when a loud, young voice broke into Miroku's quiet musings. He couldn't understand the words, but he knew voice quite well. He turned to Sesshomaru, realizing that the taiyoukai had kept him distracted long enough for his brother's group to catch up to them. A mixture of fear and gratitude filled him, but he simply stood and brushed his hands off. "Hi, Miroku!" Kagome called, waving. Miroku lifted his hand tentatively. 

"Hello, Kagome," he called back.

"Don't look like such an idiot," Sango hissed as she walked by him. "We aren't going to wait all day for you." She never paused, but he understood the invitation. He quickly grabbed his staff and felt a thousand times better as Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin fell into step with the group. He was nervous about how this would work out, but he was willing to take whatever time he could have with his friends again. He happily listened to the friendly banter within the group, remaining quiet for the time being. He disliked his own lack of self-confidence, something he had once been full of, but trusted that it would return shortly.

The sight of Sango told him exactly why he had missed the group so severely. Despite what he had told Sesshomaru, he missed the demon slayer more than any of the others. He realized what a bind he was in, now that Sango knew of his dalliance with the youkai lord. He could no longer have them both, as he wanted, but must truly make a decision. For now, Sesshomaru was a comfort and pleasure in the night, but he could never have the children he desired with the demon. He also knew that what he felt for Sesshomaru was not as strong as what he felt for Sango. Nonetheless, his chances with Sango were almost nonexistent now and Sesshomaru obviously cared more for him than Sango did before. He spent the entire day trying to find the best way to leave his options open so that he could have one or the other in the end and not end up without either of them.

It was a paradox, but Miroku insisted there was no romantic entanglement he couldn't figure out. Eventually.

… "Sorry about the smell," Miroku apologized as he sat next to Sesshomaru that evening. "It's been so hot I've been sweating all day." 

"You smell no different than usual. Just stronger," Sesshomaru replied absently.

"Oh, thanks," Miroku said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I always offend you." Miroku started to stand, but Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder and held him down.

"You do not. I do not find your odor displeasing."

"But you're always complaining about the way people smell," Miroku shot back, confused.

"To an inuyoukai, scent is slightly more important than eyes. It is easier to fool my eyes than my nose. Saying that I grow tired of the scent of all you humans is roughly the equivalent to saying I grow sick of the sight of you. It doesn't mean you actually smell bad—very little actually smells _bad_ to me—it simply means that your scent is unwelcome." Miroku sat very still through all of this. For Sesshomaru, it was a speech. He smiled when he remembered Rin sitting the same way when her lord addressed her. He now understood why. He didn't want to stop hearing the sound of the taiyoukai's voice. It was a very pleasant voice.

"What scents do offend you?" he asked quietly. Sesshomaru seldom spoke of himself outside of reciting battles and boasting about prowess.

"Cooking meat, especially fish, cooking vegetables, oranges, vinegar, bad breath, decay and smoke."

"That is a short list," Miroku agreed. "I must say that I'm disgusted by a far greater list of smells. Myself being one of them right now." Sesshomaru glanced over at him and smirked.

"I can make you smell worse," he promised, leaning in to kiss Miroku. Miroku laughed in pleasure, forgetting the reason they were even talking in the first place.

…

Miroku awoke once again to the heated glare of Sango. He and Sesshomaru always slept away from the camp so they could have privacy and so he didn't have to see the hurt, angry looks that Sango occasionally shot at him. She was now sitting on the ground, staring at him. He looked over, but Sesshomaru was already gone. For a panicked moment, he wondered if the youkai had left completely. He concentrated slightly and felt InuYasha, Kirara and just a little further, there was Jaken. Miroku relaxed and sent out a final search for demonic aura and found Sesshomaru, bathing in the river they were now following.

"Good morning, Sango," Miroku offered.

"Breakfast is ready," she said, without moving.

"Have I overslept again?" he asked, concerned. He looked up at the sky, but it only appeared to be just past dawn.

"No, we're making an early start. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both seem to think they've got an idea where they're headed now."

"Have they scented Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"No," a voice said from behind Sango. She stiffened. "There is still no sense of Naraku, but there have been enough rumors about a particular mountain that we think it is best to investigate." Sango gave Sesshomaru a look of disgust. He stared blankly back. She turned to Miroku, her eyes blazing.

"So is he going to bear your child?" she hissed. Miroku flinched. He would prefer she resumed hitting him to this. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and a look of amusement passed over his face.

"You want a child?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What, he didn't ask you?" Sango asked bitterly. "He's asked every _woman_ he's ever met."

"Now, Sango, that's not true. I've only asked beautiful women," he shot back. Her eye twitched. He realized that what he meant as a compliment was actually a reminder that he hadn't asked her when he first met her, but rather when she had mentioned that he had never asked her. He sighed.

"I can give him a child," Sesshomaru responded evenly. Sango's eyes widened and she turned to him finally, a look of confusion on her face.

"Huh?" she asked at the same time as Miroku. Was there something Sesshomaru had not shown him? _How could a man give another man a child?_ he wondered.

Sesshomaru raised his voice, although the tone didn't change. "Rin," he called. Miroku smiled, understanding. Sango was beginning to look horrified and Miroku wondered what she was thinking.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called, running up to the small group.

"You are Miroku's now," he said simply, and then turned to Sango, looking somehow smug, though his expression barely changed. Rin looked to Miroku, a strange look on her face.

"As a daughter or a wife?" Rin asked and Miroku finally understood Sango's look.

"Daughter," Sesshomaru answered, not missing a beat. Rin's entire face lit up and she ran to Miroku and knelt in front of him.

"You want Rin to be your daughter?" the child asked. Miroku's eyes widened. He had never thought about acquiring a child like this. He reached out and took the hand she offered him. He looked at her palm and realized that she would never suffer his curse, he wouldn't have to worry about passing it down.

"Yes, Rin, I would like that," he answered quietly. She smiled shyly.

"Shall Rin call you 'Father'?" she asked. Miroku shook his head.

"You may continue calling me Miroku for now," he said. She nodded and stood, pulling his hand. He stood with her and followed her as she pulled him to camp. Sango followed silently beside him, a frown creasing her forehead. Rin sat down and watched Miroku expectantly. He realized that she was waiting for him to eat and he smiled, then handed her breakfast to her and took his own and began eating. It wasn't much different than when they traveled with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-un, just the five of them. But now, Rin was _his _ward. It was strange, how everything just seemed to be falling into place. Now if only he could find a way to make Sango cease being miserable and forgive him, or at least stop hating him…

…

_**To be continued…** _

_I'm still not sure who Miroku will end up with. The lecher just won't make up his damn mind. I also don't want Sango to suffer. Nor Sesshomaru. Guess we'll just have to see what happens._


	17. Leaving this behind…

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Surprises, beauty and progress._

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Mir/San  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 17 **  
_Leaving this behind…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Now what?" Kagome sighed, glaring at the wall of stone in their path. In fact, it appeared the wall of stone _was_ their path. 

"We go up," InuYasha said, undaunted. They all stared up. The stone continued so high it disappeared into the clouds. "Maybe we'll be able to get a better idea of where Naraku is from above." Kirara transformed with a small roar and Sango walked to her, climbing on. Shippo hopped up next to her. Miroku turned and lifted Rin onto Ah-un and prepared to climb up behind her when Sesshomaru dropped Jaken behind her. Miroku gave him a questioning look, then was surprised when the youkai touched his waist lightly. He was about to ask what was going on when the strangest feeling of vertigo took hold of him. He grabbed Sesshomaru's arm desperately, then realized he wasn't falling. At least, not _down_. They were steadily rising up the mountain with nothing below their feet, despite the sensation that Miroku had, of standing on solid ground. Ah-un was rising next to them on the left and Kirara on the right. InuYasha was hopping from ledge to ledge with Kagome on his back. Miroku released his death-grip on Sesshomaru's arm tentatively and when he didn't fall, he let his arm drop to his side, enjoying the warmth of Sesshomaru pressed against his hip.

It took maybe an hour for them to break through the clouds and emerge to the brightness of the sun again. Miroku had to fight a wave of dizziness as the air became thinner. Finally, they were standing on the top of the wall, looking at a long walk down into a valley. The greenery had returned in full force and there were parts that looked almost impassable due to the thickness of the vegetation. Crystal lakes and streams sparkled in the sunlight, beautiful dots of blue, green and white spreading apart the darker green of the forested areas in favor of the lighter green grasses. The landscape rose and fell in soft waves and dips then climbed again to another mountain peak past the valley. He could hear a waterfall, though he didn't see any. It looked to be a good moon's worth of traveling.

"Wow," Kagome breathed. Miroku looked over to her, smiling. He had never seen such a sight before. Few men had ever seen this sight, he knew.

"Mount Hakurei," InuYasha said, suddenly.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That's what that woman back in the village with the hanyo kid said this place was called. There's a shrine there, built by some priest or something."

"I highly doubt Naraku would be _there_," Miroku said. As evil as Naraku was, a holy shrine would most certainly be the last place anyone would find him, Miroku was certain.

"It's so beautiful," Kagome whispered. "I've never seen mountains without a city before."

"A city in the mountains?" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Yeah. Where I come from, there are cities everywhere. A few mountains have been preserved as national parks, but I've never been to one. And even so, you can still usually see the city and tons of people." She frowned. "And I'm not sure that mountain's still there in my time," she added.

"Time?" Sesshomaru repeated. Kagome blushed.

"I suppose no one's told you, huh?" Sesshomaru continued staring at her and she sighed. "I'm not from this era."

"Kagome is from some time in the future," Miroku admitted. Sesshomaru turned to him. "That's why she dresses so strangely and has so many things we've never heard of in her pack."

"I see." Sesshomaru turned back to the view. Magnificent as it was, Miroku doubted that he was even thinking about it. "If the mountain is not there, where did it go? Have you learned to move entire mountains?"

"No. I think it erupted. A lot of the mountains have over the centuries. But I've never heard of a Mount Hakurei. I mean, there are hundreds of mountains, but one this big, I think I would remember. So I figure it probably blew up a long time before I was born."

"Let us hope that it is not in the near future," Sesshomaru stated, then began walking down the mountain, in the direction that appeared to offer the least resistance.

… 

Sesshomaru didn't participate in the battles against attacking demons, preferring to ignore the intrusions if they didn't get in his way. More than once, he simply glared at the youkai in his way and they fell back in retreat. They were making tremendously good time, considering. Miroku lost himself, for a time, in the happiness that only being in love can bring. Sango's coldness and sharp tongue diminished and Miroku couldn't have expressed how relieved he was to see the bitterness leave her. He realized he treasured her every laugh, every smile. Sometimes it made him wonder if he had made the right decision in choosing Sesshomaru. But then he would have the private time they enjoyed after dinner, even on the nights they didn't make love, and he wondered how he could ever question his choice.

Other times, he wouldn't be able to see past the coldness in the youkai and longed for the heat of Sango—even if just in the form of her hand striking his face in response to his inappropriate groping. They celebrated Kagome's birthday, which was apparently the anniversary of her first meeting with InuYasha, without Sesshomaru and Jaken, who left the group for almost two days without warning. Jaken came back first, muttering, and a few days later, some strange woman stole Tetsusaiga. Jaken railed at InuYasha for his clumsiness in losing it and it was another day before Jaken found his way back to them.

They found Sesshomaru standing, glaring at the sword.

"How the hell did you get it?" InuYasha demanded angrily. Sesshomaru spun, his eyes flashing crimson, grabbed his brother by the throat and lifted him from the ground.

"If I may not wield the sword, it _will_ be used by our father's blood. If you are _ever_ clumsy enough to lose it again, I will simply kill you and find a way to destroy his barrier. I may not understand Father's purpose in leaving the sword to one as worthless as you, but it was his final act and you will not disgrace his memory by being so pathetic as to have it taken from you by a mortal woman or anyone else. Am I clear?" Sesshomaru's voice was as even and quiet as always, but his eyes showed his fury. Miroku shivered as a jolt of fear ran through him at the sight of the enraged taiyoukai. He had seen Sesshomaru like this few times, but each instance caused copious amounts of fear. InuYasha glared and dug his talons into his brother's arm for a moment, locking gazes, but then nodded slightly (not an easy task considering the vice his neck was in). Sesshomaru's hand opened, releasing the hanyo.

Everyone stared, frozen as Sesshomaru walked past tetsusaiga without offering it another glance. InuYasha lifted it and slid it into its sheath without another word. Both heads of silvery hair had disappeared into the woods before anyone else in the small clearing moved.

…

_**To be continued…** _

_You know, I get a lot of "Not Sango!" reviews. And I'll admit, this IS a Sess/Mir fic and I WANT them to end up together. But when I try to force the story, I get blocked, so I let it write itself. Now, that doesn't mean he'll end up with Sango, it just means I have no idea where the story is going now, LOL. Quite frankly, I didn't expect it to be this long! I thought maybe a few chapters, some old fashioned slashy goodness, but no. It turned into a whole story, they killed Zetsumei, which I THOUGHT was supposed to be the end of the fic. You'd think, as the author, I'd know what's going on, but to be honest, I get just as surprised as you guys._

_I'm also WAY **sorry** there have been such big gaps between updates! I got blocked with and between chapters 15 and 16 for a long time and I like to post with at least one chapter to post afterwards in case I get blocked for a while. I actually ran out of chapters. I think I'm up to 19 (although this is the last one I have in chapter format at the moment) depending on the length of updates (which have been pathetic, again, sorry!). That stone wall in their path was in mine as well. Thankfully, we all got over it and now maybe I can update more frequently._

_**Thank you **to everyone who reviews my story! I read each and every review and appreciate them all. I'm aware that you don't have to review and that sometimes there's nothing to say but "More!" Thank you all who have reviewed and those who will review! I love to know that people are reading the story and especially that they are enjoying it! Every review I get is a bright spot in my day. But just seeing that the story is being read is just as important to me! So, also, a big Thank you to everyone who reads this story as well!_


	18. Breaking all the promises…

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Musings and taking responsibility…_

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 18  
**_Breaking all the promises that I keep making to myself…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sesshomaru wasn't certain he was completely satisfied with his decision to allow InuYasha to keep tetsusaiga. The sword should rightfully be his. But he had thought long and hard about it and as much as he despised his father's decision regarding Izayoi and the resulting son, he had to admit his brother was more than he had ever believed he could become. He had observed the hanyo, fought him and lost repeatedly and fallen into the same trap as his father. He would never see hanyo offspring with Miroku, much to the relief of his reputation and the world itself, but he had fallen in love with a ningen, just like his brother and father. He was no longer better than they for that reason. InuYasha was learning to control the tetsusaiga better than he had ever imagined the boy doing and had, Sesshomaru decided, earned the right to wield it.

He told no one that a mortal woman who loved him had been the one to steal the sword. Nor that she had done so to gift it to him. She was dead and no one needed to know. He hoped she played her flute for him, as he requested. He also told no one that he had found Kagura's body, freshly slain by the poison, days before, or that he had tried to revive her, or that tenseiga failed. He supposed it was for the best, but he would have dearly liked to have extracted information from her before she died. He supposed there never really was anything to revive. It did assure him that they were on the right path.

He was satisfied with his decision to give Rin to Miroku and happy that Rin had accepted the change. He had worried often about what would happen when the girl ceased being a child and became a human woman with less innocent needs. He was certain Miroku would know better than he what to do with her, how to find her an appropriate mate, et cetera. Not having to worry about Rin was also a relief. The girl could no longer be used against him (or so he told himself).

He had moments of jealousy when he would observe Miroku watching the demon slayer. He had never seen Miroku look at him in the same way. But as soon as the jealousy emerged, it withdrew. After all, it was his bed that the monk shared and Sesshomaru didn't plan to stay around forever. He was a dog, not a wolf. Mating for life was not one of his priorities. Another trait he shared with his father. He suspected that InuYasha did not inherit that characteristic from their father, though. The boy hadn't learned from falling in love with one miko, he had to repeat the mistake with her reincarnation. He had been disturbed to discover that particular bit of information about his brother's weakness. Would he chase the soul from life to life until he died? Or was this just a strange coincidence?

He wondered at his brother's hesitation in taking the girl as a mate, though. She was easily childbearing age, yet he had never detected the scent of sex on either of them, despite the musk of their mutual desire. They had certainly had longer to bond than he had taken with Miroku. He decided it must be a peculiarity of either the girl or the time she came from. Or perhaps his brother was waiting for the destruction of their mutual foe before taking her.

His musings were interrupted when a familiar scent reached him. He froze and glanced back at Rin, who was happily chattering with Shippo. Rin stopped talking when all the youkai in the group froze. Sango and Kagome went quiet a moment later. InuYasha's hand went to the hilt of the tetsusaiga. A moment later, the source of the scent passed from the trees into view.

He stared at them with haunted eyes, not moving or making a sound. Sesshomaru heard Kagome gasp and Sango stopped breathing. It was a while before anyone said anything to him. Sesshomaru had last seen these eyes in the form of a threat to Rin. But this time, they weren't blank.

"Kohaku?" Rin asked.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sis…" the boy whispered before falling to his knees. InuYasha released the sword and caught him. Sesshomaru remembered the group defending the boy from him before. He now knew why—the boy was the brother to the demon slayer. She ran to him and put her arms around his shoulders. After a minute, the boy gripped her back and began sobbing silently. "I remember… I remember it all, now."

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, her voice thick with tears. Sesshomaru watched it all dispassionately. The boy pushed her away, pain in his eyes.

"I can't stay, but I had to see you," Kohaku said as he stood up. Sango got to her feet as well and met his grief-stricken eyes. "As long as I have this shard in my back, he might take me over again."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said. Kohaku turned to him and nodded. "Then why not remove the shard?" Kohaku's eyes widened.

"If we remove it, he'll die!" Sango exclaimed angrily. Kohaku reached around behind himself.

"I'd rather be dead than his puppet," he said softly. Sesshomaru noticed the boy now, a small twinge of something shadowing respect (as he couldn't fully respect a mortal) filling him for this boy. The boy who had challenged him, defied him to end his life. This boy who shared the same sentiment as Sesshomaru himself: better death than at the mercy of someone else's whims. _Kohaku_, Sesshomaru thought. _His name is Kohaku_.

"Then die," Sesshomaru stated simply. He stepped forward and touched the boy's back. Kohaku turned and looked at him, then opened his shirt and lowered it. The scar of the shard was visible. Sango's eyes widened and traveled down to Tenseiga. Sesshomaru gave her the barest of nods, and then slid his claws into the young mortal's flesh, pulling out the shard. The body crumbled and Sesshomaru touched Tenseiga, waiting. It wasn't long and the underworld beings appeared. He barely thought about it as he sliced them and their hold on the spirit of Kohaku. A moment later, Kohaku opened his eyes. Sesshomaru walked away and left the siblings to their reunion, flicking the shard at Kagome, having no use for it.

"Is that how my lord saved Rin?" Rin asked him, shyly. Sesshomaru nodded. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin exclaimed, then, much to his surprise, threw her arms around him in a show of affection, then ran back to the others. Sesshomaru expected to be irritated, but found himself pleased instead. The girl had shown him proper gratitude, making him feel justified in her resurrection. None of this passed his features, of course, except a tiny smile that only Miroku would have recognized had he been watching. As it was, Miroku was observing Sango's reunion with Kohaku.

Sesshomaru watched Miroku, enjoying the sensation that coursed through him at the sight of his lover. He did prefer the company of men most of the time. Occasionally, a woman would catch his interest and he had been in love exactly twice before, both with women, but he preferred Miroku to either of them. Women talked too much, especially during intimate acts. He couldn't bear it when someone talked during lovemaking. He felt it condescending if they praised him, distracting if they directed him with words rather than their body and when they used filthy language… He shuddered inwardly. He didn't like vulgarities during regular speech. He _despised_ it when the attempts were erotic. He believed foul language was for peasants, commoners and when the need to express something vehemently enough arose. His brother annoyed him tremendously on this account.

He mused over his feelings for Miroku and thought about what he had done. Certainly, his high opinion of Kohaku had spurred him to use Tenseiga, but there was a deeper motivation. Having her brother back would preoccupy the demon slayer so much that she should completely cease her brooding, lifting Miroku's mood and cause the division of his attention to end. He would have nothing to think about except Sesshomaru, at least for a few nights. Sesshomaru's smile widened, ever so slightly.

…

Sesshomaru's plan worked. Kohaku, free of Naraku, occupied Sango so much so that she didn't make a single biting comment for two days as they traveled. It also had an added bonus: Miroku was so happy for Sango and grateful to Sesshomaru for being helpful, he paid special attention to the taiyoukai and performed certain acts that Sesshomaru found particularly pleasing.

"Sesshomaru," Sango called. He turned to face her. There was anger painted across her face, but instead of striking, as she looked about to do, she took his hand between both her own and squeezed. "Thank you so much for freeing my brother." She bowed slightly, even closed her eyes as she did. Then she dropped his hand and turned away. "I hate you for the monster you are, or have been." He stared at her back as she spoke and said nothing. "I don't hate you for taking Miroku. That's my fault. But if you hurt him, I'll see that you pay." Sesshomaru smiled slightly at the threat as she walked away.

…

_**To be continued…** _

_Hmm. Seems if a certain monk can't make a decision,the choicewill be taken away._


	19. I fight to hold on to what I believe

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Dangerous ground…_

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 19**  
_I fight to just hold on to what I believe…_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Miroku," Sesshomaru called softy. The monk stopped and turned, startled. Sesshomaru seldom said his name, or any except his brother's. Miroku sometimes almost wondered if Sesshomaru even remembered his name.

"Yes?"

"Drop," he said. Miroku, confused and suddenly frightened, dropped to the ground. Not a moment too soon, either, as a blade passed overhead.

"Damnit!" Came a deep voice from the bushes. Miroku spun, angrily and grabbed the rosary beads at his hand. He didn't even see Sesshomaru move, the youkai was just suddenly standing in the bushes, digging through them roughly. A moment later, he had tossed a filthy young man wearing furs and smelling strongly of bear halfway across the field.

"Do you wish to kill him or shall I?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku. Miroku stood back up and glared down at the youth. He appeared to be about the same age as Miroku himself, but he was definitely not human, so appearances would be deceiving. The youkai glared back, hatred in his red eyes.

"I suppose you have a reason for trying to decapitate me?" Miroku asked, fingering the beads lightly. The youkai looked half-starved and desperate.

"Go to hell," he growled. "Better kill me now before I eat you," he added with a half-grin. Miroku sighed. He couldn't kill a helpless being that wasn't attacking him. It wasn't in his nature.

"Leave us. I have no time for you," Miroku said and turned to walk away. The entire party moved on, but Miroku noticed very quickly that Sesshomaru wasn't with them. He turned back and the taiyoukai was standing over the youkai, his hand on toukijin.

"Miroku?" Kagome queried when she saw him stop.

"Go ahead," Miroku said, then turned and went back, walking up to Sesshomaru.

"I am letting him go," Miroku said quietly. "He has done no harm." Sesshomaru looked up.

"Had I not warned you, you would not be standing here in disputing this with me. He must die."

"He's starving," Miroku hissed. "He can't defend himself."

"You protest the lack of honor in the kill," Sesshomaru reasoned. Miroku nodded. "If I release him, he will find another human to prey on. You have killed youkai for less."

"I was defending either myself or a village," Miroku argued.

"I do not understand how this is different."

"He can't fight back! There's no proof he could even kill anyone!"

"He—"

"Enough!" Miroku interrupted. "This is not a debate! No one is killing anyone right now. If he comes after us again, we will kill him then." Sesshomaru went very still. Miroku realized his mistake. It was one thing to protest, but he had just interrupted and made demands of the taiyoukai. Miroku's stomach tightened in fear at the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. "I refuse to take the life of someone that cannot even fight me!" Miroku added, masking the fear that was growing in him with anger.

"I was not asking you to take his life," Sesshomaru said, his voice cold and even. The trace of curiosity that had been there moments before had vanished. Miroku realized he had stepped over the line. Since his life already hung by a precarious balance, he stepped forward and placed his hand gently on Sesshomaru's arm.

"Please. Respect my beliefs," Miroku whispered. The stone set of his eyes vanished and Sesshomaru turned his back on his prey and his lover and walked after the group. After his heart left his throat, Miroku sighed and looked down at the youkai that had caused this trouble. "You," he said angrily. The youth jumped and looked up at him, the sneer that had started to form disappearing at the sight of Miroku's face. "If I ever hear about you preying on humans again, I will personally hunt you down and kill you, do you understand?"

"And who are you?" growled the young man.

"I am the monk, Miroku. And that," he said, pointing to the retreating figure of the man he loved, "Was Sesshomaru-sama, lord of the western lands. If you cross me, you answer to him as well." The boy had paled.

"The deadly son of the great Inutaisho?" The boy swallowed audibly. "Forgive my ignorance and thank you for sparing my life," he said, bowing.

"I hope to never see you again," Miroku growled.

"That is my sincerest wish as well," the youkai said, then stood and ran away, quickly, leaving his weapon behind.

'_Great,_' Miroku thought. '_Now I have to soothe the ego of the 'deadly son of the great Inutaisho.' Why does my life always have to be so complicated?_' Miroku walked quickly after his friends, hurrying to catch up. '_I couldn't just find a nice village girl to bear me a son and live an ordinary life. I had to be born cursed. In more ways than one, apparently._'

…

_**To be continued…** _

_Yikes. Having to choose between your convictions and pissing off Sesshomaru… Not an easy choice to make. I apologize for how short this chapter is. I promise to make it up next chapter!_


	20. The right to sleep beside you

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Making up…_

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 20**  
_The right to sleep beside you…_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sesshomaru had obviously not completely forgiven Miroku that evening. He did not stay with the dinner fire as had become his habit, but instead walked off into the forest as he once had, when they first mixed parties. Miroku deliberately stayed by the fire, confident in the knowledge that he was in the right. But Sesshomaru was only trying to protect him…

Miroku sighed angrily, causing everyone to look at him. He stood and followed after Sesshomaru, aware that everyone was either thinking he was seeking comfort in the other man's arms or it was apparent that they had fought. He found the youkai sitting on a large rock and staring off into the night. Tentatively, he approached.

"You are angry," Miroku said, deciding bluntness would serve him best. Sesshomaru said nothing. Miroku almost went to his knees next to Sesshomaru, then stopped. '_I am not a woman. I will not behave as some wife trying to placate an irate husband_,' he thought angrily and instead sat next to the taiyoukai on the rock. They sat in silence for a while and Miroku wished he had the ability to read minds.

"You dismissed me as though my words had no worth. Do you wish me to speak now?" When Sesshomaru finally spoke, Miroku's anger faded. He wasn't angry; he was hurt.

"One word from your lips holds more value than a thousand from another man's," Miroku answered carefully. He only ever waxed poetic with Sesshomaru. With one so regal as he, it only seemed appropriate. He was certain Sesshomaru had heard better poetry than his, but he seemed to respond to it.

"Yet you stopped me from speaking. You _dismissed_ me."

"It was not my intention. I only wanted to express that I could not be swayed in my decision and that I did not wish to argue in front of the youkai."

"I wanted to kill you," Sesshomaru admitted. Miroku went still, feeling a chill run through his body. "And then I thought of killing you. It upset me." Miroku didn't know how to respond. "I've killed a thousand men without a thought, but I can't kill you."

"You love me. You said so yourself," Miroku responded.

"A fatal flaw."

"Perhaps. But I have made several potentially fatal decisions with you. Yet, I am still alive. You will survive one love affair with a lowly monk." Sesshomaru turned to Miroku and reached out, his fingers brushing against his lip. Miroku's breath caught and his heart sped up; he opened his mouth slightly to taste those fingers. The bittersweet acidity of the poisoned claws, the salt of his skin greeted his senses. Miroku closed his eyes for a moment, lightly tracing the outline of a claw with his lower lip.

"I thought monks were supposed to be chaste," Sesshomaru teased. Miroku drew his lip into his mouth and savored the remaining taste.

"I am far from the path of enlightenment," Miroku admitted. He turned his body to face Sesshomaru, who was watching him. "I studied hard to be who and what I am, but I find there are some… concepts… that I have difficulty embracing."

"Am I one of those concepts?"

"On the contrary, I quite enjoy embracing you," Miroku said and smiled when Sesshomaru looked down and away, his version of a blush. He enjoyed shocking the reserved man almost as much as he enjoyed his company.

"Did you come to me so slowly because I am a man or because I am youkai?"

"Both. And because you were the enemy." Miroku paused. "Was the decision to pursue me difficult for you?"

"No. The decision to stay with you was difficult."

"You had no qualms about my being a man?"

"No." Sesshomaru had resumed watching the sky. Miroku blinked.

"Am I the first man you have…" he paused, trying to phrase it delicately, "lain with?"

"No." Miroku was taken aback. He glanced up himself, pondering the information. Sesshomaru had been his first lover, the first true break in his vow of celibacy. But why would Sesshomaru be chaste, what reason would he have? None that Miroku could think of. The taiyoukai was easily over seventy, but that was all Miroku really knew. In seventy years, would he have maintained celibacy? Obviously not. "Does that bother you?"

"I suppose not. I just hadn't thought about it. So you just… lean that way?"

"I prefer the company of men. But I have lain with females as well," Sesshomaru answered.

"Have you no interest in settling down? Raising a family?" Miroku asked, surprised. It was something he had always wanted, himself. Sesshomaru looked at him as though he had asked a very silly question.

"I have centuries to make that decision. I will not likely 'settle down' the way you perceive it. Spending my entire life with one person… is not an appealing concept."

"Then you will eventually leave me?" Miroku asked, softly.

"Spending _your_ entire life with you does not disturb me." Sesshomaru answered. Miroku smiled.

"Are you still upset with me?" Miroku asked, tentatively reaching out and touching Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru touched his hand lightly and ran the back of his claws up Miroku's arm, causing him to shudder lightly. Miroku's body immediately reacted and he trusted this was going where he hoped it was.

"No." Sesshomaru finally looked back at Miroku, looking in the strange indigo eyes. He had never seen a mortal with eyes that particular color before. He had heard it existed in other lands, but he was so used to mortals with brown eyes, Miroku's constantly surprised him. He could almost forget he was a mortal at times. He leaned over and kissed Miroku, enjoying the softness of his lips against his own. He broke away and took a moment to enjoy the sights before him and breathe deep the clean air and scent of the man next to him.

Miroku saw the subtle change in Sesshomaru's eyes. Usually, there was a slight tension in them that wasn't really visible until he relaxed. It meant that everything was okay, they were safe and it was time just for the two of them. Sesshomaru somehow looked younger during these moments. The softness of his eyes, the slight lift at the corner of his mouth and the change in his posture made him look almost peaceful. It was so hard to imagine him killing people without a second thought, tearing through his enemies with his bare claws or killing someone for the insignificant crime of standing in his path. Miroku could forget what a monster Sesshomaru was capable of being, just for a while.

It amazed him, sometimes, that he could love someone so designed for everything that went against Miroku's core beliefs. Yet, Sesshomaru was more at peace with himself than any human Miroku had met. It seemed odd that someone so full of rage and hate could also love so fiercely, be so protective and yet seem to have no inner conflict with himself. Miroku was often conflicted, especially with the way he had chosen to live his life. Lying, cutting corners, sexually harassing any woman he could get near… As Sesshomaru had inadvertently reminded him, he was _far_ from the path he supposedly walked.

Sesshomaru frowned when he heard Miroku sigh. He detected the change in the other man's body immediately, his scent changed and his posture slumped. He wondered what inner thoughts had caused such a reaction. He didn't wonder enough to pry, after all, the thoughts might be boring or upsetting enough to bring his mood down, so he dismissed it. He decided to distract the monk from his unhappy thoughts instead. He leaned in and kissed Miroku again and was pleased when his scent resumed advertising his arousal. Sesshomaru pressed in and was happy when Miroku's hand found its way to his facial stripes. He enjoyed the way it felt when Miroku stroked his way up to his ear, one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

Miroku slid his hand behind Sesshomaru's neck and pulled him in close, feeling slightly aggressive in reaction to having his thoughts so obviously diverted. He welcomed the distraction, but he was feeling restless nonetheless and nipped at Sesshomaru's bottom lip, lightly. Sesshomaru nipped back, making the kiss almost a battle. Miroku's body tightened and the pressure built, demanding release. Miroku responded to the demand, standing and pulling Sesshomaru with him. The youkai's hand tugged at the gathering of Miroku's robes, having long since memorized the fastest way to their removal.

Both their hearts were pounding loudly in Sesshomaru's ears as he slid the robes from Miroku's shoulders. He felt the weight lift from his own body as his armor came off, sighing as he heard the sound of the heavy materials hitting the ground. He slid his hand down Miroku's back, lightly raking his claws against the skin, careful not to apply pressure. Miroku didn't have to be gentle with him, tugging his sash off hard enough to move his body and force him to take a step forward. Sesshomaru kicked off his boots, not really thinking about it as he felt the warm flesh pressed against his own. He broke away from the kiss and moved his lips down to Miroku's jaw, kissing and nipping his way down his throat. He paused to compose himself when he heard Miroku's soft moan, then continued his trail down the warm body with his mouth, tongue and teeth.

Miroku's muscles twitched and jerked in response to the hot, wet press of Sesshomaru's mouth moving across his skin. He stood there, overwhelmed by sensation, running his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair, until he knew he couldn't take much more, and then he gently pushed him away. He knelt in front of Sesshomaru and kissed him. Then he did something he hadn't done before: he pushed Sesshomaru back until he was lying on top of him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. This was the last bit of control he hadn't given up, but Miroku needed it now.

Miroku looked up, havingnot noticedtime passing while he had beenreciprocating and realized that it was time. Sesshomaru allowed him the access he had never taken. He moved up the taiyoukai's body, tasting his skin, relishing the feel of the muscles moving under his flushed skin until he found the warm mouth he sought. He explored Sesshomaru's mouth, lightly touching the fangs with his tongue, careful to avoid the sharp ends. When they finally made love, it was the most wondrous feeling he had ever experienced. He thought he knew bliss from the other man, but now he knew what he had been missing. He forced himself to last until he heard Sesshomaru's climax fall softly from his lips, then he let go, crying out into the night as he completely lost himself in ecstasy.

…

_**To be continued…** _

_Hey, how did that get in there? (Looks at lemon curiously) That's weird. I just realized that chapter 10 had the first lemon and this is chapter 20. I wonder if there will be a chapter 30? I doubt it. But it is interesting that the scenes happened every ten chapters. I know, make-up sex is tacky, but it seems like something Miroku would very much do. I've edited the lemon to keep it 'non-explicit' as is required for an 'M' rating (well, to the best I can figure). The entirescene can be found elsewhere, but due to concern over trying to follow the rules, I have changed a few things. So if something seems missing, it's because it is. I didn't remove everything, because I was trying to show how their relationship is growing and Sesshomaru is changing to respect Miroku and trust him. Yes, my sex scenesare plot points.I've put nothing in here that I haven't seen on t.v. (well, with heterosexual and lesbian couples--hollywood seems pretty dead set against gay men doing much more than kissing or implying something happened), so I **know **it's within the boundaries of an 'M' rating._


	21. Sink into this darkness, this cold…

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: More disturbances and unseen attacks…_

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 21**  
_Sink into this darkness, sink into this cold…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The moon was still high in the night sky when Sesshomaru was awakened by a cry. He listened for a moment and heard whimpering. _Rin_. He sat up immediately, waking up Miroku, who blinked sleepily up at him.

"What is it?" Miroku asked quietly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and becoming quickly alert.

"Rin," Sesshomaru answered as he reached for his clothing. Miroku grabbed his robes and was dressed before Sesshomaru could finish tying his pants. He ran for the main camp as fast as he could. He broke into the clearing, his heart racing and his left hand ready to uncover the curse in his right. He stopped still, searching for Rin, breathing heavily and worried. He could hear her crying and it wasn't a sound he had ever heard before. He found InuYasha bent over her, frowning down at the child. Miroku realized she was crying out in her sleep. He released his sutra beads and walked to her quietly. He bent down and met InuYasha's eyes.

"Kid's having a bad dream," InuYasha stated. Miroku saw concern in his eyes. He nodded to InuYasha, and then knelt by Rin, brushing her hair away from her face, drying her cheeks and forehead of sweat and tears. Rin didn't awaken and he gently lifted her into his arms, saying her name softly. The cries subsided and her eyes began opening.

"Rin-chan, it's only a dream. It's time to start another," Miroku said, stroking her hair back.

"Hmm?" Kagome said, sitting up in bed. "What's wrong?" she asked sleepily. Her voice woke Sango, who also sat up and looked over, rubbing her eyes. Kohaku and Shippo remained asleep, but Kirara let out a soft mew of concern.

"Rin's just having a bad dream, nothing to worry about," Miroku answered. "Go back to sleep." Kagome yawned widely, nodded and lied back down. Sango continued watching quietly, but also relaxed. Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing and watched as well.

"Miroku-san?" Rin said softly.

"Yes, Rin," Miroku answered, laying her back in her bedroll. Rin hiccoughed and rubbed her eyes. "It's okay to go back to sleep now," Miroku whispered.

"I don't want to see it again," Rin answered, another tear escaping. She brushed it away agitatedly.

"See what?" Miroku asked, lying down next to her. He propped his head up on his hand and looked down at her.

"Everyone." Rin was quiet for a moment and Miroku waited. "Everyone dying." Miroku blinked, his mouth opening in surprise. He assumed she was dreaming of some terrible youkai or oni. Some monster that could be chased away by another dream.

"Who is everyone?" He asked.

"My-my parents. My brothers and sister," she whispered. "I-I had to watch them all…" Rin closed her eyes tightly and tensed, then released a breath. Miroku realized she was trying not to cry.

"It was only a dream," Miroku said, running his fingers through her tangled hair gently. Her eyes closed a little and she relaxed.

"No. It was a memory," she said. "I had to watch them. My mother told us to hide. I hid. They k-killed Father first. Then my siblings—they tracked them down and killed them. Then the found my mother, who had hid near me. I-I can still hear her scream," Rin choked out. Miroku was horrified. He had no idea the girl had been forced to witness something so horrible. He didn't press her to find out who 'they' were. He let her talk at her own pace, but it seemed she was done. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down. Miroku started to sit up, but stopped when he heard her voice again. "Please don't die, Miroku-san." Miroku looked down at the child, who was looking past him. "Please keep him safe, my lord," she whispered before closing her eyes one last time.

Miroku didn't leave her side all night.

…

Miroku woke the next morning, stiff and sore and wondered at how cold it was. Then he realized Sesshomaru wasn't there and he looked around and found he was lying next to Rin. The night before came rushing back to him and he sat up, stretching out the kinks. His first impression was that he was the first one awake, but then he realized that Kohaku was quietly building a fire for breakfast. Miroku shivered and wondered why it was so cold when it had been so nice the day before. He glanced over at the rising sun and saw the clouds covering the sky. He sighed, that meant it would be raining all day, it seemed.

He looked back at Rin and smiled when he saw her peeking at him. She smiled back and sat up, stretching. He frowned when he saw how badly her hair needed to be combed. Rin seemed to know what he was thinking, because she stood and walked over to Ah-un and pulled her comb out of their saddle pack. She started combing her hair and he called to her. "Rin, come here. Let me." Rin smiled broadly and skipped over to him, sitting in front of him, very still. He combed her hair carefully and then retied her side ponytail. Once he was satisfied, he handed her back her comb and retrieved his own.

"May Rin comb your hair, Miroku-san?" the little girl asked, smiling. Miroku handed her the comb and released his hair from its tie. Rin was surprisingly gentle. Sango woke and smiled over at Miroku and Rin, then stood and joined her brother at the fire, where he was spearing some fish he had obviously caught before anyone else awoke. Miroku noticed that the boy was a restless sleeper on the few nights he had spent in the camp. But with the memories Kohaku harbored, it was no surprise. The siblings spoke quietly at the fire and Miroku smiled when he heard Sango laugh at a story Kohaku was telling about catching the fish. He had never seen her so happy and for a moment, he wished he had not chosen Sesshomaru. But it was nice to be with someone who didn't slap him every time his hand wandered. It seemed so very long ago now since they had passed that plagued village that had started this adventure. So long ago since they had fought Zetsumei. And now he had a lover and the child he had been striving to create for so long.

Rin took his hair tie and pulled his hair back into its usual ponytail. Then she came around to admire her work and hand him back his comb, which he tucked back into his robes as he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Your hair is so short!" she said. "Sesshomaru-sama's hair takes much longer to comb!"

"Sesshomaru lets you comb his hair?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"Mm-hmm," Rin affirmed. "Just sometimes, though. Miroku-san's hair is so much easier! But it's fun to feel the end. When I comb Sesshomaru-sama's hair, it seems to go on forever. It's softer, though, so my fingers don't get so tingly so fast," she happily chattered. "I like to comb hair," she added.

"Would you like to comb mine?" Kagome asked. Rin beamed and happily trotted over to Kagome, taking her brush and looking at it in confusion.

"What is this?"

"It's a hairbrush," Kagome explained, and then showed Rin how to use it. "It combs more hair faster than a comb." Rin was silent for an entire minute as she learned to use the hairbrush, following Kagome's example. But Rin, when given the chance, would talk forever. No one would have guessed she had been mute for almost an entire year before meeting Sesshomaru.

"Your hair is the softest of all, Kagome-chan!" Rin exclaimed. "And it smells like berries. How do you get it to smell so nicely?"

"Shampoo," Kagome answered. Miroku stood and walked off while the girls talked amongst themselves, which seemed to have awakened InuYasha, although it was always hard to tell when he was asleep and when he woke. He nodded to InuYasha, who returned the gesture before hopping out of the tree. Shippo woke up and joined InuYasha in gathering around the fire as Miroku walked away from everyone. He found Sesshomaru sitting on the same rock he had occupied the night before, watching the sun rise.

"I am sorry I did not return last night," Miroku said. Sesshomaru glanced over at him.

"Do not be. Rin required your presence. I am fine alone." Sesshomaru returned to watching the landscape changing under the dawn. Miroku sat next to him and watched as well. The sun was setting the sky on fire over the green hills and Miroku leaned against his lover, feeling very content. It was nice to just sit and enjoy the morning and, despite the cold, it was a beautiful morning. The colors faded quickly, the reds and oranges replaced with varying shares of grey. Miroku pushed closer to the taiyoukai, seeking heat, and was surprised when Sesshomaru lifted his arm and placed it behind him, pulling him even nearer. Miroku moved the fur around until he was under it as well, pressed against the warmth of Sesshomaru's side.

Miroku looked up and frowned when he saw Sesshomaru's face. The youkai looked unhappy, his lips turned down and his brows drawn together. "What is wrong?" Miroku asked, nervous.

"It is too cold for this time of year," Sesshomaru responded. Miroku's frown deepened; the weather shouldn't be eliciting such a strong reaction in the usually stoic demon lord. "There is a scent on the air that I do not like." Miroku sniffed, but of course, he smelled nothing but Sesshomaru, wrapped up as he was by the youkai. Miroku slid his frigid fingers inside Sesshomaru's haori, pressing them against the hot skin there, but he couldn't seem to get warm. A fine tremor had started to work its way into Miroku's body, especially his teeth. Sesshomaru's arm tightened around him and his hand began rubbing the monk's arm, trying to warm him.

"Are you cold?" Miroku asked, as Sesshomaru seemed, if anything, to be getting hotter.

"No. Your body temperature is dropping very quickly," he responded. "We need to check on Rin," Sesshomaru said. Miroku stood with the youkai, forced up by Sesshomaru standing. He stepped quickly alongside the youkai, not releasing his death grip on him, though he did take his hand out of Sesshomaru's shirt. Sesshomaru didn't try to remove him, either, which showed that he was obviously concerned. Miroku didn't get warmer by moving around, as he should have, and he began to truly worry as well. It was getting harder to move and all he wanted to do was lay down and go back to sleep.

The camp was obviously being affected as well. InuYasha was wrapped around Kagome, having put his fire rat haori on her first. Jaken was blowing on Rin's hands, cupped in his own and keeping her as near the fire as was safe. Kirara was wrapped around Sango and Kohaku and Shippo was gathering more firewood. Ah-un was glaring to the east, their tail lashing in distress.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried and broke away from Jaken, running to the men. Miroku pushed away from Sesshomaru so that Rin could have his place. The youkai lord lifted the girl and walked to the fire, sitting in front of it and beckoning to Miroku. The monk joined them and sat next to Sesshomaru, who draped his fur around all three of them, Miroku at his side and Rin in his lap.

"What the hell's going on?" InuYasha asked while vigorously rubbing Kagome's arms. Shippo came running up, tripping and spilling the firewood he had just collected. The young kitsune picked himself up, rubbing his knee, and began tossing the wood on the fire, causing it to blaze higher. Kohaku reached out and stuck his hand _in_ the fire and didn't move until Sango snatched it out. His fingers were blistered and charred, but he didn't seem to notice.

"But it's warm," he whispered, looking dazed. Sango pulled him into a tight embrace, leaning back as Kirara wrapped her tails more securely around them, growling her uneasiness.

"It's obviously some youkai doing this," Sango said, her voice shaking as badly as her body.

"One dealing with cold?" Kagome responded.

"No." Sesshomaru said. All heads turned to him. "The air is not cold, it is only you mortals. Your bodies are becoming cold. Those with youkai blood are remaining unaffected, so it _is_ most likely that it is a youkai, but not one dealing in cold."

"What then?" Kagome asked.

"Something draining your life, not your heat," InuYasha said, putting the pieces together. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Like a vampire?" Kagome asked, sounding sleepy. InuYasha shook her shoulders and her eyes shot open. "This isn't good," she said, weakly.

"We have to find what's doing this and stop it," Shippo whimpered. "Or we could lose all our friends!"

"Yeah, but I can't just leave Kagome to freeze to death," InuYasha growled. "Damnit! Whoever you are, show yourself, you coward!" he shouted into the forest. Sesshomaru listened very carefully for any sign of a response. The scent changed slightly and he watched Ah swing his head, followed by Un a moment later.

"Jaken. Your blood is cold; you cannot help these mortals. Go with Ah-un to find the… ban…paia," he carefully repeated what Kagome had called the youkai. "Bring it back."

"Yes, my lord," Jaken said, grasping the Staff of Heads and climbing onto Ah-uh, who happily took to the sky immediately, setting off to the southeast. Sesshomaru shook Rin, realizing she had fallen asleep, but she didn't awaken. He was getting angry now as he listened to her tiny heart slowing its path. Soon she would be dead and he was powerless to stop it. Everything had gone very quiet until the only sound that was left was the crackling of the fire. Sesshomaru watched Kohaku's eyes close slowly and he wondered if he would have to watch every mortal in their group die before his very eyes. When he felt Miroku get heavier against his side, he decided he could wait no longer. He stood, spilling the monk onto the ground and lifting Rin. Miroku jumped back, away from the fire even as Sesshomaru put Rin dangerously close to it. Her eyes opened and her heart sped up, reacting to the heat.

Well, that answered his question as to whether or not keeping them warm was doing any good. He sat back down and reached for Miroku, dragging the monk as close to the fire as he dared. Miroku knelt in front of the flames, reaching for them and Sesshomaru watched to be certain he didn't make the same mistake Kohaku had. He wanted to run through the forest, track down the thing killing his mortals and melt it beneath his claws. So strong was the desire that he heard Miroku make a sound of pain before he realized he had flexed his claws into the monk's arm. He pulled his hand away apologetically. A spark jumped from the fire and landed on his pants, burning a small hole and he worried that Jaken would fail him at a time when it was imperative that he not.

He was just beginning to imagine several different ways he would murder Jaken if Rin or Miroku died before he returned when he heard a mighty yowling. He glanced to the southeast and smiled as he recognized the scents of Ah-un, Jaken and the… _vampire_. This time, he gently pushed Miroku away and set Rin down in his arms while standing. He heard Jaken's pained yelp and a black shape came flying into the camp. Sesshomaru stood eye to eye with a horse-sized kitsune, its head down and fangs bared in a snarl.

"Back off, dog," it hissed. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he smiled as he realized he was going to get to pay this thing back for the feeling of powerlessness it had forced on him. It was not a feeling he was used to and it was something he never intended to feel again. He struck without warning, feeling a surge of satisfaction as his claws sank into the fox's flesh. He released his toxin and felt fulfillment when the monster screamed. It leapt away, trying to blend into the shadows, but his mark was upon it and even if it were to escape, he would tack it down and kill it easily. Its shoulder was mostly melted away and it snapped in fury, its red eyes blazing. "You think I can only take nourishment through life-force?" it growled. Sesshomaru frowned and reacted a moment too late as the fox spun and bit Miroku, the only mortal left unguarded. Miroku had used his body as a shield to protect Rin, who the kitsune had actually dived for.

"No!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru didn't miss a second as he moved faster than sight to draw toukijin and bury it in the fox. But the fox had moved and he sliced into the air. Sesshomaru spun, infuriated by the scent of Miroku's blood in his nose. It clung to the back of his throat and his sight went red. He swung toukijin again, releasing the blade's energy, but the fox evaded the blow as though it had been slow. The muscle that had melted under his claws was reformed, whole. Sesshomaru heard the faltering of Miroku's heart and he sheathed toukijin.

"Giving up?" the black kitsune asked.

"Go away!" Shippo yelled, then cowered when it turned to him.

"Stupid kit," the vampire fox growled. "Consorting with mortals. Have you no dignity? You lie with the dogs?" Sesshomaru had no time to waste on the kitsune at the moment. Despite healing the damage, Sesshomaru's scent was firmly planted in its skin and he could track it once it left. All the humans were moving around, so he knew it couldn't fight and drain them at the same time. But Miroku was dying, so he pulled tenseiga and waited. He wouldn't take a chance that Miroku's soul would flee before he could return to the body from a fight.

He noted InuYasha releasing Kagome and drawing tetsusaiga. He watched his brother fight the fox, who used its foxfire to burn him, making some comment about how it preferred its food cooked anyway. He ignored the banter and concentrated on studying the way the fox moved, the way it evaded, what signs it watched for as Sango and Kohaku joined the fight. At the same time, he watched Miroku, Rin holding his hand as he died from the tear in his throat. Sesshomaru knew tenseiga would heal it as easily as it had healed the wounds the wolves left on Rin's tiny body months ago. It had been almost no time at all to Sesshomaru that he had loved this mortal man and he would not be robbed of the short time he would have him. Mere decades at best. To someone who had lived centuries, it was just not that long a time. Some months seemed barely longer than days.

Finally, he saw his moment to strike as InuYasha found his. The brothers swung their father's fangs in unison, healing and destroying with one stroke. Then everything was quiet. Miroku sat up, Rin clinging to him and the black kitsune was no more. The clouds finally dropped the hot rain they had been threatening all morning, breaking the silence.

"What a waste of a morning," InuYasha grumbled as he slid tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed. "Let us continue our search for Naraku." With that, Sesshomaru turned and walked into the rain, not bothering to glance behind. He knew they would follow.

…

_**To be continued…** _

_Banpaia is the Japanese for vampire, in case you couldn't tell. It's rather obvious it was introduced from outside of Japan, but that doesn't mean there can't be any. Of course, those bat youkai looked rather like vampires themselves, but this was a completely different kind. Expect the next few chapters to be darker and more centered around the action/adventure and drama rather than the main relationship._


	22. Soon the night will take me…

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Disturbances and unseen attacks…_

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 22**  
_Soon the night will take me and save me from my pain…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Kirara seemed to sense something was wrong first. She started growling and twitching her tails in agitation. Sango asked her what was wrong, but she only whined in response and didn't lead them anywhere. But as they continued walking, her whine became almost piteous. She really didn't like what was coming. Sesshomaru was the next to respond, by freezing in place and gazing around.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Blood," he answered. InuYasha frowned and sniffed the air.

"I don't smell it," the hanyo said. "It's not that close yet."

"No."

"Is it human?" Kagome asked, looking worried.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. Something was obviously bothering him, though and Miroku didn't think it was a human battle, no matter how many bodies. He pushed his wet hair off his face and shook a clump of mud off his sandal. It had been raining all day: a hot, relentless downpour. He looked down at Rin, who was wearing his rain hat and she smiled up at him. He slowed down and let everyone walk a distance ahead before sidling up beside Sesshomaru and asking, "What is it?"

"I smell the blood of human infants." Sesshomaru said softly. Miroku stopped. Sesshomaru stopped next to him.

"Babies smell different?" Miroku asked, trying to push away what he had just heard. He didn't want it to be true.

"Their blood is different. It changes as they age."

"How do you know that?"

"I have seen many dead bodies over the centuries."

"Centuries?" Miroku repeated in disbelief. Sesshomaru nodded and resumed walking. Miroku quickened his pace to keep up with Sesshomaru and catch up with his friends. He mulled over this new bit of information and began to understand, in a small part, why Sesshomaru avoided humans as a rule. If he had already lived centuries and was so young, then he would have to watch any mortal he cared for grow old and die while he barely aged. "We should stop here for the night," Miroku called. The rest of the party stopped and looked around. There was an almost dry area under several tightly packed trees that looked ideal for keeping dry.

"But it's still light out," Kagome said. Miroku glanced at InuYasha, who had obviously heard what his brother had said. "What if people are hurt just ahead? Shouldn't we see if we can help?"

"I still can't smell it, so it would most likely be dark before we got there. Besides," InuYasha continued, "If it's a battle, we don't want to be involved." He didn't meet Kagome's eyes as he said it, looking instead in the direction they were walking. Miroku realized that InuYasha had just lied to Kagome. He _could_ smell the blood. Miroku sniffed, but he couldn't smell anything himself, which meant whatever it was that was killing infants wouldn't be near their camp tonight. And, more importantly, he didn't have to see any dead babies right before going to sleep. If InuYasha didn't want to go forward, that meant he didn't think they could help anyone anyway.

"Alright, if you're sure," Kagome said.

"I'm sure there's nothing we can do to help today," InuYasha said, turning to face her. She smiled weakly at him, and then started setting up camp. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. It was cowardly, but there were some horrors he would rather not have in his mind. He doubtlessly wouldn't get to avoid this one, but he might be able to put it off for a while, at least. He decided to stay with Rin for the night, forgoing the companionship of Sesshomaru in favor of protecting his child. Miroku blinked hard, thinking the phrase again. '_My child. My… daughter._' He smiled. He watched Rin laughing and playing with Shippo and felt a strong rush of happiness.

He had no idea how fleeting it would be.

…

Sesshomaru woke in the middle of the night, unsettled by something, though he wasn't sure what. He decided to check on the sleeping camp. As he approached, dread began to fill him and he picked up speed, desperately trying to scent Miroku or Rin. He burst into camp in a full run and looked around frantically. As he feared, they were gone.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked sleepily, obviously having trouble waking. Sesshomaru frowned. His brother may have had his faults, but being slow to awaken was not one of them.

"Where are Miroku and Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded. InuYasha looked across the camp, his eyes dull and Sesshomaru detected an odd smell in the air. It was almost flowery, but cloying, sticking to the back of his throat.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" InuYasha gasped. He tried to stand in the tree and promptly fell, crashing noisily to the ground. But no one stirred. Sesshomaru walked over to his brother's mate and leaned down, listening to hear heart beat. It was slow, but she was definitely alive. They were all drugged. Sesshomaru was completely resistant to poisons, but he was the only one. He watched InuYasha pulling himself into a standing position using the tree he had been sleeping in, then searched for any sign that Miroku and Rin had simply walked off. He found Rin's few belongings in Ah-un's saddle: her comb and the kimono he found her in. Miroku's staff lay against the tree he had slept under. That was the proof Sesshomaru was looking for. They had not left freely, for Miroku would not go anywhere with the child unarmed.

They had been kidnapped.

Sesshomaru was momentarily blinded by rage as his vision faded to red and he nearly transformed. He composed himself and began taking a scent reading of the area, but quickly was forced to abandon it, as all he could smell was the sleeping poison permeating everything. He sought out any other youkai sense and swiftly found a large group, thirty or more, to the west. He started to move out, but then he looked around the camp and realized it was entirely defenseless. If he left, his brother would not be able to protect it and would likely die trying. He could not abandon him, or even the mortals that Miroku cared so much for. But every moment he wasted could be time that Miroku and Rin were being harmed.

He gave no outward sign that he was ready to slaughter anything that presented itself as an obstacle to defending his family, for that is what the two ningen had become to him: his _family_. He may have given Rin to Miroku, but he still looked on her as a daughter. And Miroku was his mate. Someone was going to die. Potentially, several 'someone's were going to die. Painfully. For now, all he could do was wait until his brother was lucid again. Then the hunt would begin.

…

_**To be continued…** _

_Poor Miroku and Rin, being in mortal danger twice in as many days. But you know what they say: bad things come in threes. So I guess they have one more particularly horrid torment in store… or do they? Zetsumei may have been the first and this may have been the last… forever. After all, we don't know that they're even still alive… Don't beg ME to save them, that's entirely up to Sesshomaru-sama. Let's just hope, for the sake of everyone, that he gets there in time._


	23. Where I am alone except for my rage…

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: All hell breaks loose…_

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess  
Feedback: Reviews are the reason you're reading this right now. They encourage me and my muse to write. Keep 'em coming!

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 23**  
_Where I am alone except for my rage…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sesshomaru searched for what had been stolen from him with vengeance burning hot in his mind. When he found the people who had kidnapped Miroku and Rin, they were going to wish they were never born. He spent the entire morning looking until he finally found their scent. He moved with speed beyond sight until he was standing in the middle of a pack of youkai. He smelled fox, several different elements, wolf and… bear. Sesshomaru turned and glared in fury at the bear youkai that Miroku had released the other day.

"You found us, eh?" Asked one of the wolves. Sesshomaru switched his gaze to the speaker, controlling his rage, as always. The bear was hiding behind another youkai now, having stared death in the face, literally. "You got here faster than I was expecting." Sesshomaru remained silent and waited for the fool to go on talking. If he took very long, he would kill one of the pack and ask his question. For each question he had to ask, he would kill one of these fools here. He had counted thirty-six, so he knew there were more than enough to get his answers. "I suppose you're looking for those mortals that you were wasting your time on. We took care of that problem for you."

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked. His stomach tightened painfully as Miroku's scent became stronger and he focused on the source—an unidentifiable youkai male. He had his hand on a box that wasn't big enough to carry either of his ningen. He scented Rin as well and he was filled with the urge to flee and never see what was in the box. It was childish, but the scent was too strong to just be an article of clothing. That meant there were pieces of people he cared for about to be presented to him. He hoped everyone in this clearing knew that they were dead.

"The great lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to be playing with filth. We cleaned up for you."

"And who asked you to?" Sesshomaru asked. There was no need for him to kill anyone for his questions now, since everyone here was already dead. It was almost a mantra in his head now, blanketing his fury with a certaintly of revenge.

"When the runt told us what you were hanging around with, we took it upon ourselves to ease your burden. Especially since he said something about the ningen ordering you around." The wolf leered at him. "And if it's men you like, I could easily find a use for that sweet ass of yours." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed without his consent and he felt himself frown. He was having trouble controlling himself. Then the box was handed to the wolf, who was obviously the leader and some of the anger ebbed away, replaced by fear. The box was large enough to have a head in it. If that was what the youkai pulled out, Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him or the bear immediately. They would suffer for a long time first.

The lid to the box came off and Sesshomaru caught the scent of blood. One scent was Miroku's, the other Rin's. But there was more than blood. The wolf reached in and slowly pulled the contents out. Black hair slowly emerged and Sesshomaru's vision went red. It ebbed somewhat when the hair ended. It was Miroku's ponytail, his blood matted in it. The second piece was revealed to be Rin's ponytail. Sesshomaru waited for more body parts to come out, but that was all.

"We figured you might want to see what was left of them, so we made sure to _leave_ a part behind," he said with a laugh. Several of the surrounding youkai laughed, but more were silent. The stench of fear was rising. "There's nothing else left, of course, but I thought you might want a souvenir." He threw the hair at Sesshomaru's feet. Or rather, where his feet had been a moment before. Sesshomaru was now standing on the other side of him, the wolf's head in his hands. Everyone froze as the arm dropped back to the body's side and Sesshomaru had killed the next in line before the body finished falling to the ground.

Some of the youkai ran to fight him, others ran from him, but none left the clearing. Sesshomaru used only his claws, not savoring a single death. He was filled with rage and grief and nothing else. He left only one alive… to ask one last question. "Where are their bodies?"

"There aren't any. Seiji was given orders to destroy them utterly. We just took the hair and he left," the fox blubbered. Sesshomaru tore his head off and flung it away from himself, then threw his head back and roared to the heavens.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru froze, his heart aching and a chill swept through his body. He turned and looked in the direction of the query. What he saw caused a sharp pain in his chest. His stomach lurched and a new rush of adrenaline left him feeling light and unreal. He stepped forward, certain that he was hallucinating. How the mighty have fallen and how low had he descended to be thus tormented? He had finally lost his mind. But no, the scent didn't lie. It wasn't blood or hair, but flesh and skin.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru answered.

…

_**To be continued…** _

_Well, at least we know Miroku's alive. Right?_


	24. All I feel is hollow and bruised

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Torture, darkness and an explanation._

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 24  
**_All I feel is hollow and bruised…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Miroku froze in shock at the sight before him. Sesshomaru stood before him, his arm having the appearance of being enclosed in a shiny red glove. His usually immaculate hair was disheveled and matted, the ends and several locks stained with blood. His clothing was red all down the front and some blood and gore had spattered his face. There were pieces of youkai all around him, but none of it was recognizable.

He clutched Rin to his chest, glad that the girl couldn't see this. He turned from the sight, unable to look anymore and walked away. The raw pain in Sesshomaru's cry had ripped at his innards as though he had felt the loss he keened. He had even seen some of the slaughter while he walked to this place that he now left, but he had to show Sesshomaru that he was alive.

Sesshomaru caught up to him quickly and grabbed him, turning him around. Miroku flinched at the sight of the wet handprint on his shoulder and swallowed hard, pushing down the bile that rose. There was so much blood he couldn't smell anything else. The scent of a chamber pot caught in his nose and he knew someone had been disemboweled. He was almost sick from the smell and he wanted to get away from it, but there was an urgency to Sesshomaru that Miroku had never seen before. He forced himself to breathe through his mouth, trying to avoid vomiting.

"How?" he asked, his voice hoarse from his scream moments ago.

"Please," Miroku said. "I must get away from the smell of death. I fear I'm going to be ill otherwise." Sesshomaru looked down at himself for the first time and a look of disgust crossed his features.

"Go back to camp. I will join you when I am clean." Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Miroku gratefully obeyed. Honestly, he needed time away from Sesshomaru after what he had seen. Knowing the taiyoukai could cause such carnage was one thing, seeing it was almost unbearable. Before he made it very far, he ran into InuYasha, who came tearing through the trees like he was being chased by demons. InuYasha skidded to a halt, grabbing the hilt of tetsusaiga.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, obviously distressed. "I heard Sesshomaru… I've never heard a sound like that from him. What happened?"

"Please, let us return to camp," Miroku said, exhausted. Rin was small, but her weight seemed to double by the minute. He feared dropping her in his weakness and looked at InuYasha, realizing he could have help. "And can you please carry Rin?" InuYasha took the girl without comment and Miroku made it two steps before collapsing. He hit the ground hard, landing on his hands and knees. A jolt of pain ran through his hand where the youkai had sliced it open to spill his blood. He ached down to his bones and the impact made the world swim.

"Hey, where's your hair?" InuYasha asked. Miroku shook his head. He had taken a severe beating and suddenly felt every inch of it. He had been running on an adrenaline high and now it was gone. He felt every blow he had sustained under the 'care' of the youkai pack. "Come here," InuYasha growled, setting Rin on the ground. Miroku started to protest, then was tossed unceremoniously over InuYasha's shoulder. He could see Rin slung over the other, then they were moving. The repeated impact of InuYasha's shoulder into his stomach caused the very thing Miroku had been fighting and he threw up. Thankfully, they were running fast enough and Miroku lifted his head sufficiently that none landed on the hanyo. "If any of that got in my hair, I'm going to be pissed," InuYasha shot back. Miroku would have apologized if he didn't think that opening his mouth would cause him to lose it again.

They made it back to camp safely and Miroku was very grateful to be on the ground again. He was also thankful for the water that Kagome held to his lips for him to sip before she tended to Rin. He wasn't as appreciative when Kagome returned and sprayed something that burned horribly onto his left palm.

"Oh, calm down," Kagome chastised. "It's antiseptic. It will help your wound heal faster. Do you have any others?"

"That is the only cut," Miroku lied.

"No, there's one on his head," Sango said, touching the knot in his scalp gently. Miroku hissed in pain from the brief contact and ground his teeth when Kagome applied the antiseptic. His eyes widened when she tried to untie his robes.

"Kagome, if you would like to see me naked, I would be happy to oblige when I am healed, but would really prefer if you waited until I am in better shape," Miroku joked weakly. Kagome blushed furiously.

"Pervert," she muttered, almost affectionately, as she pushed the robes open. She was very careful only to expose his upper body and he tried to look down when he heard her exclamation. When she saw what he was trying to do, Sango put her hands behind Miroku's head and lifted carefully. He quickly looked away after seeing what had upset Kagome. His entire chest was purple on the left side and several spots of green had formed around his midsection. The bruises were bad, but he didn't think anything was broken and he told Kagome so. "Still," she said. "I'm going to put this salve on to speed up the healing and I'm going to check to make sure none of your ribs are broken. It looks like someone kicked you over and over."

"That is precisely what happened," Miroku said. He gasped when she touched his ribs and clutched a patch of grass in his right hand, crushing it.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome said. He squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't have to see her sympathy. He cried out involuntarily when she reached a place where the skin had split from impact. "I don't like the way that feels," Kagome murmured as she pressed on the rib. The world swam before Miroku's eyes and he almost wasn't able to joke in response. But he knew if he said nothing, they would worry more.

"I don't particularly like it, either," he said. Unfortunately, his voice wasn't as steady as he would have liked.

"Sango, help me lift him," Kagome said. Sango nodded and lifted Miroku by his shoulders. Kagome pushed his robes completely off his torso and then wrapped a bandage around his ribs carefully. Miroku must have passed out, because one moment he was looking at Shippo, who was wincing in sympathy and he was back on the ground, fully clothed the next. Kagome was dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. He thought about groping her, to remove the look of anxiety on her face, but he didn't have the strength. A few breaths later, everything went black.

…

Sesshomaru returned to the camp with slightly damp hair and clothes, but seemed unconcerned with both. InuYasha watched his brother sit down between Miroku and Rin and wondered, in frustration, what had happened. Sesshomaru had explained the smell in the air, although InuYasha already had the idea of it, then waited until InuYasha was alert before he left. It was almost dawn before that was the case and InuYasha told Sesshomaru to go after Miroku and Rin several times, but his brother wouldn't leave him. He didn't understand it. They had spent years hating each other, fighting, even trying to kill one another.

Something about his brother had changed and while InuYasha wasn't complaining, he was very confused. He smelled the residual traces of blood on his brother—a _lot_ of blood. He knew Sesshomaru couldn't have been the one to injure Miroku. First, it wasn't his way; he was quick to kill, but except for Jaken, not one for maiming. Second, he had heard Sesshomaru's cry. Half of Japan had heard it, he was sure. It was a roar of anguish—it said he was certain someone he cared for was dead, the perpetrators of the crime were dead and he had nothing left to ease his grief.

That was the moment that InuYasha discovered that Sesshomaru _could_ love. He had always considered him a heartless bastard whose only redeeming quality being his tendency to mind his own business. He didn't think it was Miroku that had changed him, though. Sesshomaru had been different for much longer than that. He had a suspicion that Rin had something to do with it, but something had to have made Sesshomaru take on Rin in the first place.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called from the ground below. He looked down at her, smiled and hopped down to her. She walked away from the others and he followed. "Do you think Miroku's going to be okay?" she asked. He had been wondering the same thing. The monk had been unconscious most of the day and so had the kid. He tried to decide if Kagome wanted reassurance or his honest opinion.

"Yeah, he'll be fine after he gets some rest," InuYasha said, deciding on reassurance. He did believe Miroku would get better, but he wasn't sure about Rin. She hadn't shown any signs of waking up. He still smelled the sleeping poison on them and he figured they must have been exposed to more of it than the rest of the group. None of them had felt like going anywhere all day, except for InuYasha, but even he felt almost as weak as he was when in his human form.

"What about Rin?" Kagome asked quietly. InuYasha looked away. He didn't lie to her most of the time—he thought that was a reprehensible trait—but there were a few things he kept from her for her own sake. And sometimes for his own, living in fear of the omnipresent threat of 'sit, boy.' He knew she had grown attached to the kid. Hell, so had he. She wasn't as pesky as Shippo; she was more what a kid should be, in his opinion: quiet, well mannered, playful and mostly self-sufficient. He didn't know if that was his brother's doing or if she came that way, but he liked having her around. Especially when she gave him embarrassing details about his brother. Taunting fodder was always a plus.

"I don't know. I'd be happier if she'd wake up," he said.

"You would?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked at her, surprised. What kind of person must she think he was to believe he wouldn't care if a kid died?

"Of course I would!" he replied angrily. How could she think something like that? He wasn't a monster!

"Calm down," she said. "I only meant that I didn't know you liked Rin."

"Hmph," he replied, not appeased. "What's not to like about her? At least she doesn't spend all her time whining."

"I don't whine!" Kagome protested. _There_, he thought, _now she's starting to feel better. Better angry than depressed_.

"You bitch about everything," he teased. She didn't, really. She used to, but he had to admit, after seeing the way she was used to living, that she had adapted to his lifestyle rather well. She actually impressed him a lot of the time. Not that he would tell her that. Suddenly, she smiled. Nervous, he took a step back, worried that she had remembered she could end any argument with a single word. He was trying to get her to stop worrying, not make her mad at him. "What?" he asked.

"You're trying to distract me," she said, her smile getting bigger.

"Feh. You think too much," he said, looking away. He wanted to watch her smile, but he was still unsure around her. He was always anxious that she would decide she had made a mistake by choosing to stay with him. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her arm wrap around his and he relaxed. Maybe there were better ways to distract her than making her angry, he decided.

He just wished he could figure out his brother's changes. He had no idea his brother had leaned towards men, that was a surprise to him. Choosing Miroku had made him suspicious and nervous. He couldn't chase his brother off, like he wanted to, because Kagome wouldn't let him. He tried to warn Miroku away, but that hadn't worked. Miroku had been the real shock for him. He knew the monk wasn't likely to maintain any vow of celibacy, but with a man? He hadn't seen that coming. Miroku was too obsessed with women for him to have ever suspected something like that.

InuYasha's thoughts were completely disrupted when Kagome slid around to the front of his body and hugged him. He closed his eyes and embraced her back, amazed that she put up with him, considering how hard he had tried to drive her off at times. He worried she would end up like his mother, so he pushed her away. But he was miserable without her, so he chased her down every time. He was glad he was done with such stupid games. He didn't even realize that she had sensed his own worry and done the same thing to him that he had done to her. He just forgot about everything else and lost himself in the moment.

…

Miroku finally awoke as dinner was being prepared. Rin had regained consciousness a while before and was nibbling on a candy Kagome had given her, propped up by Sesshomaru, and Miroku smiled at her, glad to finally see her awake. She had been out cold when he originally awoke from the poison-induced sleep and hadn't even roused when they cut her hair and sliced her arm. He had been worried because she bled for so long and such a tiny body shouldn't loose so much blood, but there had been nothing he could do.

"Hi," Miroku whispered, his head pounding. Rin smiled faintly, looking as exhausted as he felt.

"Took you long enough to wake up," InuYasha growled at him. Miroku smiled, and then flinched. His entire face felt sore and the skin felt tight; moving it didn't seem like the best idea.

"Here, take this," Kagome said, handing him two strange brown pebbles.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at them. They were small, light and had some writing on their surface that he didn't recognize.

"It's medicine. It will help with the swelling and the pain," she said, then handed him a bottle of water. He had to be helped to take it, but he did as he was told. One touched his tongue and he almost spit, it was so bitter, but the water quickly washed them down. It took a little while, but he did start feeling better. At the very least, his head stopped feeling like someone was beating a drum within it.

Eating helped, although he had been reluctant to do so, worrying about throwing up again. But Kagome had cooked her last packets of ramen, so it was actually very soothing to eat. Once he had finished, he sighed happily and relaxed.

"So what happened to you?" Shippo asked. Miroku glanced over at the boy, and was then drawn to the interested faces of all his friends. He felt better, so he didn't mind telling the story now.

"Well, the first thing I remember was waking up, surrounded by youkai," he began. "There were around twenty of them and I felt very weak. I went to use my Wind Tunnel, but my hands were tied. I saw Rin lying on the ground, also tied up and out of reach. They were talking about Sesshomaru and I didn't catch most of what they said." Miroku paused, taking a drink of water.

"They were under the impression that they had the right to choose my companions for me," Sesshomaru clarified for him, running his talons lightly through Rin's hair. She was reclining in his lap, only half-awake, using his fur as a pillow. Sesshomaru hadn't moved since before Miroku woke up, even when everyone began eating. Kagome had helped Rin to eat, though. Apparently, while concerned for her, Sesshomaru wasn't willing to hand feed the child when there were others capable of doing so.

"That bear youkai from the other day was there," Miroku admitted, embarrassed. That mistake had really come back to bite him in the ass. "He was the one who left the bruises on me." Miroku decided not to go into detail about how the bear had kicked him, calling him trash and a whore, bashing his face against the ground and leaving the wound on his head with a rock. "One of the others said to stop playing with me and he left. Another—a wolf, I think—grabbed me by the hair and cut it, then sliced my hand open and put the hair in it, telling me to hold it. The bear came back and cut Rin's hair and arm," Miroku said quickly. What he didn't tell them was that the bear had taunted him, asking if he cared for the girl, then grabbed her hair so hard Miroku had feared he would break her neck, and then slapped the sleeping child before slicing her arm from wrist to elbow.

The final insult had been the bear asking him if he and Sesshomaru took turns with Rin.

He didn't tell them how much he wanted to kill the bear or how he hoped that Sesshomaru would come and rip out his innards. He didn't say how he had cursed at the bear, deliberately inciting him to drop Rin and beat him again. The other youkai had laughed during the whole thing and he had prayed that Sesshomaru would come and kill them all. He didn't tell them that when he saw Sesshomaru massacring them, he had smiled. He certainly didn't mention that if it hadn't been for the smell of death and the child in his arms, he would have run to the taiyoukai and tasted the blood on his lips. The thoughts frightened him and he didn't want his friends to know what dark thoughts he harbored within.

"They told one of the others, a cat youkai, to take us, kill us and leave nothing behind. He dragged us away and pulled out a sword. He said he was going to cut us into little pieces and eat us," Miroku said. "But I had been working on the ropes they tied me with and I slipped my hand out. I used my Wind Tunnel and sucked him in." Miroku paused for a moment, remembering the way the cat had screamed and begged him for his life. Miroku had just lain there, holding Rin with his other arm so she wouldn't be pulled in and laughed at him. Why should he let this beast live who would have killed him? The cat's eyes widened and Miroku saw that moment in his eyes. The moment of realization that 'this was really the end, I'm going to die.' Miroku had felt nothing as the cat let go of the ground and disappeared into his hand. Then he had felt only relief. Even now, he only felt bad that he didn't feel worse.

"That's when you picked up Rin and came looking for me," Sesshomaru said. Miroku nodded.

"The rest, you know," Miroku concluded, closing his eyes. He may have slept the entire day away, but all he wanted now was to sleep the night as well. He opened his eyes again and saw Sesshomaru watching him closely. He got the sense that Sesshomaru knew how much he had left out. Miroku decided he would tell him later, when they were alone. He knew that the youkai would not look down on him for the dark thoughts. Miroku fell asleep wondering if that was a good thing…

…

_**To be continued…** _

_Thankfully, Rin slept through the whole thing so to her, it's like she went to sleep and woke up with a few bruises, a cut and less hair. Wish the same could be said for Miroku, but he had to save them. He's not some damsel in distress, no matter what the other youkai might have thought. And Sesshomaru was busy wreaking vengeance. _


	25. Wishing one of them were dead…

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Dealing with pain. **Warning**: this chapter deals with **horrible attacks on children and **though it's not graphic, **may** still **cause disturbing imagery **for some people._

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: M  
Codes: Mir/Sess  
Feedback: Reviews are something that give me a happy little thrill. They're also making my muse purr and chatter.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 25  
**_Floating high above the bed, wishing one of them were dead, so this hell could finally end…_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Rin had put her hair up in the same style as always, in defiance of the violation she had suffered. She just had to use the hair on the other side of her head. Miroku, on the other hand, had no way to compensate for his loss. He kept running his hand through his hair, backwards, having made a mess of it. He had never been self-conscious about his appearance before, but Sesshomaru always untied his hair and fanned it out when they were together alone. He had even grown it slightly longer because the youkai seemed to prefer it.

Walking caused jolts of pain to shoot through his body, so he was riding Ah-un today. Kirara kept walking over to him and licking his hand and he told her that he was okay, but she obviously didn't believe him. She seemed to know that his pain was more than physical. He had killed a being that was begging him for his life. Not only killed him, but laughed as he did it. Miroku's soul ached from the damage it had sustained. He had confessed to Sesshomaru that morning, while breakfast was being served, but the taiyoukai had said nothing. He had stroked Miroku's hair, twisting the chopped off strands at the end and looked pensive. Finally, after Miroku gave up and began walking back to the camp, Sesshomaru had spoken.

"Perhaps now, you understand why I did not wish to allow the bear to live," he had said. It hadn't made Miroku feel better. If anything, the monk felt worse, blaming himself for everything that had followed. He was filled with confusion and self-loathing. On the one hand, he had tried to do what he believed was right, letting the bear go. If he had killed him, the other youkai would never have gone after him and Rin. There, his beliefs had jeopardized his life. But if he had simply maintained his vow of celibacy or waited for Sango, he wouldn't have been imperiled from his relationship with Sesshomaru. There, his beliefs would have saved him. So what was right? Killing a defenseless being? Suffering a vow he wished he had never made?

Kirara nuzzled his hand again and he scratched her ears. He wished he could talk to her, she seemed like she might have some good advice. After all, how many times had she known something was wrong before the rest of them? He couldn't talk to InuYasha, because the hanyo would just tell him to quit whining and leave Sesshomaru. He couldn't talk to Kagome, because she would probably look down on him for his hypocrisy. After all, why should she look at him any differently than he looked at himself? Shippo was just a child, he couldn't understand. He couldn't talk to Sango because… he frowned. Why couldn't he talk to Sango? Because she cried when he told her he had chosen Sesshomaru. Because she had obviously loved him. It would be selfish to share his crisis of faith with her when it involved the man he had chosen over her.

The smell of blood hit him like a wet cloth and he broke from his thoughts and looked around. Sesshomaru and InuYasha had both stopped and were glaring ahead. Kirara was fluffed up and growling. Ah-un's tail was lashing angrily to and fro, shifting around the saddle Miroku rode in. After everything that had happened with the kitsune, then the youkai, he had forgotten about the scent of blood Sesshomaru and Kirara had responded to the other day.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, then her nose wrinkled. Sango covered her nose and mouth and Miroku followed suit. No one needed to answer her. A few steps later, they came to a pile of dead bodies. Small bodies. Miroku looked away, unable to bear the sight. Why had no one buried these children? "There's a village," Kagome said, her voice quiet. The humid heat was making the bodies rot in the most malodorous way possible. Miroku urged Ah-un on, hoping to find answers in the village beyond. He noticed he wasn't the only one who seemed to have that particular idea, although Sesshomaru, as usual, walked away from the village rather than enter it. Ah-un stopped, obviously reluctant to go near a human habitation, so Miroku climbed down and patted their shoulder, releasing them to leave. Jaken had already followed Sesshomaru.

Miroku leaned heavily on his staff as they walked up the path to the nearest home. As they stepped past it, he was shocked by the size of this village. It was hidden under a thick canopy of trees, so it was difficult to estimate how many houses there were, but he could see at least twenty. Some of the houses had actually used the trees as part of their walls. He had never seen anything like it.

He wondered what could have killed so many children and infants in such a brutal fashion. There had been some bodies that were days old, others were fresh. Miroku reached out and pulled Rin's sleeve, indicating she should walk close. He didn't want whatever had hurt the village children to come near her. He had failed her once; he didn't intend to do so again. He noticed that Kagome had Shippo on her shoulders and he guessed she was thinking along the same lines. Although he had only seen human children, he didn't blame her for being cautious.

A scream split the strange silence of the village and the party exchanged glances with one another. They rushed to the house they heard the cry come from, but it had stopped as abruptly as it had begun, as though the woman had either been killed or had never meant to make a sound. The houses were so close together, Miroku couldn't tell which one had produced the scream. InuYasha's ears twitched, then he turned to Kagome.

"Wait here with the kids," he said, indicating Miroku should come with him. Kagome nodded and Rin walked to stand next to her. Kirara and Kohaku stepped next to Kagome, making clear their intent to guard her. InuYasha walked to a house to the left and Miroku and Sango followed. The hanyo just barged in, not announcing himself and was greeted by a startled yip.

"Who are you? Are you the beasts who did this?" She cried. InuYasha looked like he was going to spit out an angry retort, but Miroku quickly cut him off.

"No, madam. We heard your cry and came to see if we could render any assistance." She eyed Miroku warily and frowned.

"You are too late. My child is already dead," she said bitterly, indicating the little boy on the floor in front of her. Miroku knelt by the body, looking for any residual traces of demonic aura, but he found nothing.

"How did this happen?" Miroku asked. The woman shook her head unhappily.

"No one knows. We go to bed at night and when we awake, another child is dead. They are all…" she choked then, trying to hold back a sob.

"What?" InuYasha asked. Miroku glanced up and saw that InuYasha was standing as close to the door as he could get, carefully not looking at the body.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Miroku asked. The hanyo shook his head.

"It wasn't a youkai that did this," InuYasha said. "It was a human."

"No!" the woman screamed, standing and swinging her tiny fists at the hanyo. "It can't be! This was the work of a monster!" InuYasha grabbed the woman's wrists, holding her away from his body. She collapsed to the floor, weeping.

"It was a monster, alright," InuYasha agreed. "But it was a human monster."

"Why kill children?" Miroku asked, feeling his anger rising. He tried to stand, but fell back and had to stay on one knee for a moment. Sango put her hand under his elbow and helped him stand. She hadn't said anything this entire time and seemed as confused and angry as Miroku.

"That kid wasn't just killed," InuYasha said softly. The mother wailed in response and InuYasha stepped outside.

"What does he mean?" Sango asked Miroku. Miroku looked down at the boy and wondered the same thing.

"All the children," the mother answered. "All the children are… violated… before they are killed." Sango gasped and Miroku felt her hand tighten on his arm.

"Why have they not been buried?" Miroku asked. The woman shook her head.

"We are too afraid to leave the living children to bury them. We are afraid to leave the village. And yet, we fear that if we don't, this will continue happening. We built this village three generations ago, thinking to find peace from thieves and murderers. We sought safety here, despite the peril of traveling so far into the mountains. Many died on the pilgrimage. That is why we do not wish to leave," she explained. "The first parents buried their children here in the village, as did the next. But soon, there were too many children and we went to bury their bodies outside the village. Those that went out did not return," she said. "And while they were gone, more children were taken. When they returned, they were all…"

"I'm so sorry," Sango said after a moment. Miroku had already stood and was headed back to Rin, frightened for her. Suddenly, Kagome, Kohaku and Kirara didn't seem enough protection. Sango followed him, catching him when he faltered from the pain that rushing caused. He hissed in pain, but forced himself to keep moving. He had to see that she was safe.

He let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding when he saw Rin smiling and playing some game on the ground with Shippo, safely surrounded by their friends. He was severely torn in what he wanted to do. On the one hand, he wanted to leave and never look back, getting Rin as far from this place as possible. On the other, he wanted to find whoever was doing this and bring them back for the villagers to have their revenge.

"Where are you, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. A moment later, the youkai stepped from the trees, looking around cautiously. Miroku took Rin's hand and moved quickly to the taiyoukai, pushing her at him. Sesshomaru nodded, seeming to understand. "Keep her safe," Miroku charged. Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin, who looked confused.

"Rin," he said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin responded.

"We are leaving."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled and waved at Miroku. Miroku waved back and returned the smile; glad the child never questioned Sesshomaru. He turned back to the village and resolved to explain this mystery as quickly as possible. The first thing he did was to look for clues. The villagers were reluctant to talk and most minded the small fields they had created amongst the trees. It was enough to feed the village, even as large as it was, but Miroku had never seen anything like it. The trees were cut carefully so that their canopy was broken only enough to give sun to the crops. They had no wells and took their water directly from the stream that hugged the village to the south.

The heavy forest made it impossible to guess which way the killer (or killers) had come from. It was too easy to sneak into this village, raid and leave unseen. The entire group was very frustrated by the end of the day.

"We have to make camp," Sango finally said, as they were barely able to continue searching. "But I do have an idea." The group looked at her. Sango was looking at Shippo, who quickly looked around him, obviously hoping _he_ wasn't her plan. When he saw that there was no one hiding behind him, he sighed.

"You want to use me as bait, huh?" Shippo bit his lip and gave her a wide-eyed stare of fear.

"You'll be completely safe, Shippo," Sango said. "We'll all be right here, taking shifts sleeping."

"Don't think I didn't hear what happened to those kids before they died!" Shippo said, clenching his fists. "I—"

"Feh, as if they'd think you were a human kid once they saw that tail of yours," InuYasha teased.

"What if they don't care if it's a human or a youkai?" Shippo whimpered.

"It won't matter," Sango said. "One of us will always be on guard. They won't get a chance to touch you."

"I'll take the first shift," Miroku volunteered. "I know I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Alright," Shippo said nervously. "I guess I'll have to be brave."

"You'll be fine," InuYasha said, hopping into a tree and settling down. Kagome, Sango, Kohaku and Kirara settled down under his tree, bedding down for the night. The villagers might not have been very talkative, but they had given them dinner in appreciation for what they were trying to do. Miroku walked away from the camp to the edge of the forest and tucked a small blanket around Shippo, to hide his tail. It was actually Kagome's towel, but it was dry and big enough for the little fox to sleep under. Shippo tucked his ears into his hair and watched Miroku walk away, his eyes wide with fear.

Miroku hated leaving the boy that way, but he wanted to draw out the villain quickly. He was also on alert to any sounds in the village that might be another child being taken. Hours passed and he neither heard nor saw anything out of the ordinary. Finally, his shift passed and he went to his friends to wake InuYasha. The hanyo responded to Miroku the moment he whispered his name and nodded his head to an empty spot left for Miroku to sleep in. Miroku nodded and went to lie down. He watched InuYasha disappear onto one of the village roofs and was thinking how he wasn't going to be able to sleep when he started to dream.

_"Rin!" he called, pushing through the thick foliage. "Rin!" 'Where is she?' he thought. He tripped over what he thought was a small brown rock, but it was actually Shippo. He started to apologize when he realized that Shippo was dead. He knelt and touched the small forehead in horror. Shippo's blank eyes rolled up to him, a milky film obscuring the once green irises. _

_"Where were you?" Shippo hissed. "It was your watch…" Miroku stood and backed away, frightened. He spun and began calling for Rin again. He ran through the forest, the grass pulling at his ankles, a violet miasma filling the space between the trees and he covered his mouth, coughing. His throat and lungs burned and he tripped again. This time, he landed in a circle of all his friends, dead. Kohaku was standing over Sango's body, glaring at him. His eyes were as blank as the corpses at their feet, but he was still moving. _

_"You should have waited for her. Now you've killed them all," Kohaku growled. A green glow burst forth through his chest and he melted away. Sesshomaru stood there, his eyes blood red and glowing through the purple haze, flashing his fangs at Miroku. _

_"You bastard. You were supposed to protect her," Sesshomaru raged. Miroku took a step back from the angry youkai. Sesshomaru turned and lifted a body from the ground, where he had dropped it before dissolving Kohaku. It was Rin. Miroku screamed and turned to run. Sesshomaru was on him in a heartbeat, his claws buried in Miroku's throat. He spun the monk around, shoving his back hard against the forest floor. Miroku choked and tried to suck air, but he didn't fight. They were right; it was entirely his fault. And soon it wouldn't matter, as the miasma was swirling into a tunnel into his hand. His kazaana had been ripped open. The bodies of his friends shifted and began flying to him. He coughed and choked and heard them screaming. Soon, the entire forest was screaming, the trees writhing away from his wind tunnel as it erupted, only Sesshomaru, who was squeezing the life out of him, remaining unaffected. _

_"Miroku!" Sango screamed as she was sucked in. "Miroku!" she screamed again…_ and the dream broke apart. Miroku sat up, coughing. Fire… there was a fire in the house nearest their camp and it was the smoke that was choking him. He glanced down at his right hand, but it was as normal as it ever was. InuYasha was fighting with someone dressed entirely in black. _A ninja_, Miroku realized. Kagome was covering a small form with her body, keeping another black-clad man from taking the child. Sango was facing a third ninja, the largest of the three, using the ever-present, but oft-ignored sword at her hip. Hiraikotsu was trapped in a tree a few meters away.

Kohaku was waking villagers to gather water to stop the flames and Shippo and Kirara were nowhere to be seen. Miroku watched Sango fight for a moment, having never seen her in a swordfight before. He ran towards the fight, but stopped when he saw the fourth man, dressed as a commoner, examining Shippo with a look in his eyes that Miroku didn't like. He changed direction quickly, swinging his staff at the man without warning. He dropped Shippo and leapt back, yelling. He drew a rather wicked looking dagger and lunged at Miroku. Miroku didn't get a chance to block, though, because the man was suddenly ripped off his feet and flung several meters by an enraged Kirara. There was blood running down her fur from a slice in her shoulder and she roared angrily at the man she had likely just killed before leaning down and licking Shippo's arm.

Miroku walked to the little fox, who was crying, and picked him up. Shippo's arm was sliced open rather badly and one of his legs was twisted at a bad angle. Miroku guessed it was most likely broken. He carried him as carefully as possible, trying not to jar the injuries too much. The ninjas had obviously seen the attack on the man, for they had all stopped fighting and were kneeling in front of their opponents.

"What the fuck do you think you've been doing?" InuYasha yelled. "How could you do that… to children?" he had a hold on the ninja in front of him and was shaking him.

"We merely captured the children," he said, indicating himself and the ninja in front of Kagome. Kagome had a little girl clinging to her legs.

"I killed them," said the ninja in front of Sango. "It was money."

"You knew what that bastard was doing to them," Miroku accused, furious.

"We have no knowledge of what happened to the children we delivered until they were killed," said the man in front of Kagome.

"It was not important," agreed Sango's opponent.

"And it does not matter now. You have slain our employer. We have no more need to be here."

"Yes, let that monster he was feeding find new minions," said the man in front of InuYasha. With that, he tossed a smoke bomb and they all three disappeared.

"Damnit!" InuYasha yelled. "What monster? Come back here and answer me!" The villagers had come out of their homes for more than just the fire. They had listened to the ninjas' story as well. A group of men had dragged back the body of the man who had employed them.

"It's too bad you killed him," one of the men said. "I think many here would have liked to have had that honor."

"Don't think we're not grateful," another man piped up. "In fact, we thank you very much of ridding our village of this monster."

"Apparently, there's another out there," InuYasha said, glaring into the forest. He walked over to the fallen man and sniffed him. "I can't smell anything but his stink," InuYasha growled. "And he's definitely the one who violated that little boy."

"You mean, someone else might start stealing the children?" asked one of the women, hugging the girl Kagome had been protecting.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," InuYasha said, hopping into the tree that had trapped hiraikotsu. He dislodged it and tossed it to Sango, who strapped it to her back.

"It will almost certainly take it a while to find new men to take the children. You probably have enough time to bury your dead," Sango said.

"Yes, and I promise we will return to tell you when we have defeated this monster," Miroku said.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed upon seeing the kit in Miroku's arms. Shippo was unconscious and didn't respond. Miroku handed the boy to Kagome and one of the men from the village stepped forward.

"I am a doctor," he said. "Let me tend your friend. It is the least we can do for you." The group followed him to his house and everyone but Kagome waited outside while Shippo was being tended to. Miroku dozed off, as did Sango and Kohaku, until the morning when Kagome came back out with Shippo. The fox had a splint on his left leg and a bandage on his arm. He was awake now and sucking on a candy Kagome had given him. She always kept a few back just for him. Miroku knew she must need to go home, but there hadn't been an opportune time in the past month. She had commented about it being summer break, so Miroku assumed that meant she didn't need to study, but despite it being rare these days, she did study, complaining that high school was much harder than junior high. The only thing Miroku had really noticed was a change in her uniform. The skirt was grey tartan instead of the solid green he had been used to and the shirt's ribbon was navy blue.

But today she was wearing a light blue t-shirtand a short, dark blue skirt, both of which showed the bloodstains from tending to Shippo. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she settled him into a sling on her back. "This would be easier if we hadn't needed to leave my bike at that big cliff," she said. InuYasha was carrying her backpack now so she could carry Shippo. Miroku mounted Kirara, still not ready for any long-distance traveling on his own feet. He was glad he hadn't been forced into a fight, as he wasn't sure he would have been much use, especially hand-to-hand. Breathing still caused him pain, whenever his ribs moved at all. Holding his staff had been almost impossible, but he wasn't going to let the man run off with Shippo. He looked at the blood leaking from the wound on his hand that had broken open. He wiped it on the black part of his robes.

They met with Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-un and Rin after they had completely left the village behind. Miroku quietly explained to Sesshomaru what was going on. Sesshomaru's face filled with disgust when Miroku explained what had happened to the children. He had no knowledge as to what creature the human could have been feeding or even _what_ he was feeding the mysterious monster they were tracking.

"Possibly the souls of the children, that would be my only guess."

"The souls of violated children?" Miroku suggested. "What kind of youkai would feed on that?"

"Perhaps it is a mononoke, not youkai," Sesshomaru said.

"Like the vengeful spirit of wronged children?" InuYasha asked, joining the conversation. Kagome had slowed down with him.

"Wouldn't that feed on child molesters?" Kagome asked. "It's more likely the malicious spirit of a pedophile."

"Why don't you ask it?" Sango said, readying hiraikotsu. InuYasha pulled tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru drew toukijin. Before them stood the visage of a beautiful, genderless child, its hands covered in blood. Its eyes were red and without expression. Other than that, it was completely white. Miroku pulled out several slips of ofuda and threw them forward, not caring to ask what it was. Kagome pulled an arrow and pointed, aiming at the child. Miroku expected it to fight, to scream and threaten, but it just turned sad eyes to them, taking a step back in pain from the paper.

"Don't you have anything to say?" InuYasha asked it. It turned mournful eyes to them.

"Kill me," it said. "Set us free," a chorus of children's voices sounded from its mouth. Kagome fired, her arrow glowing and imbedding itself in the mononoke's heart. Miroku climbed down from Kirara and took the child at its word, stepping up and laying down a sacred paper on its head. It didn't try to stop him, although when he touched it, unbearable pain filled his heart and he staggered back. The mononoke smiled and the red faded from its form as it dissipated.

"That was easy," Kagome said, not noticing Miroku, who had turned away from everyone so they wouldn't see him crying. He couldn't stop himself; it was as though every child had cried out to him, touching him from hand to heart, and he had felt every violation they had suffered. He had apologized to them and that's when they had been set free. InuYasha had been right, it had been the spirit of wronged children, who had been abused to death by men. It grew with each atrocity committed against a child in its presence. That man they had killed had been feeding and violating the mononoke itself. Miroku finally couldn't take anymore and threw up.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, leaning down to touch him. He jerked away, the memories of the children not yet faded from his mind. He didn't want to be comforted yet; he wanted to kill that man again. And again, and again. He settled for burying his face against his knees and stifling his sobs. He hadn't cried like this since he was a child and he didn't want anyone seeing him, but he didn't trust himself to walk to get away.

"Leave," Sesshomaru's voice broke through his thoughts. Miroku spared a glance behind himself, wondering if he was being spoken to, but his friends were all walking away. Sesshomaru didn't stay, either; he left and gave Miroku the solitude he so desired. As soon as they were gone, Miroku let go and cried for those children, so horribly brutalized.

…

Sesshomaru could hear Miroku weeping and he pushed the group to move further away. The monk deserved his privacy. He wasn't certain what had happened, but he had seen the child merge with Miroku for a moment before disappearing. He knew that exorcists sometimes took on the demons they were banishing and he had searched Miroku's aura for any signs of possession, but what was there was fading fast. So he drove their pack away, staying close enough to ensure his safety, but allowing him seclusion to battle this final element of the enemy.

He trusted in the strength of Miroku's mind and abilities to survive. It was an unusual feeling to him, trusting a ningen, but he did—wholeheartedly. After surviving the youkai attack, he trusted that Miroku was strong enough to overcome anything spiritual. He knew that he was having a crisis of faith, but, in that, he couldn't help him. He wasn't Buddhist and he didn't believe that all life was sacred. He believed in survival, growth, conquest and doing what was necessary to achieve those things. He also believed in honor and he had understood that Miroku didn't want to fight the bear when it was unable to fight back, but he was also practical and knew the bear wouldn't remain helpless.

He stared up at the sky, the weak morning light barely filtering down through the trees. He wondered where Naraku could be and if they would find him soon. He didn't know what to do once he found him now, though. He had heard all these mortal's stories and knew his to be the weakest. In all fairness, Kohaku deserved the killing blow against Naraku. Next would be Sango, then Miroku or InuYasha. He had known Naraku was a menace, but he had no idea the havoc the creature had caused. He didn't understand the sadistic plotting and scheming. So much work for such little gratification; it just didn't seem worth it. He also recognized the threat Naraku posed to youkai as well as ningen if he ever achieved his goals. So he had to be stopped, but Sesshomaru knew he had little claim to the kill itself.

That didn't mean he wouldn't take it without hesitation, but he also knew now that he had no right to interfere with his brother in the final fight. He would have to work with these people. They were his army in battle to come. Then he would never have to see them again and that was fine with him. Still… he admitted that he would not mind if his brother entered his territory in the future. Their conflict was ended and he had made peace with his father in his heart. It was strange how much his life had changed in the past year, but he felt more at peace with himself and others than he had in a long time. He could certainly live with that.

…

**_To be concluded…_**

_No, Miroku won't be permanently scarred by this experience. His pain was simply the end of the exorcism. The worst ones always have their price. Well, peace is being made, ends are being tied and the road is coming to an end. Can you believe that this was just supposed to be an exercise to get InuYasha fanfic out of my system?It ended up doing the exact opposite! This was my first InuYasha fanfiction and I've been writing it (for those who don't know) for several months now. As you can read by the bold words above, the next chapter is the last one. I've gone back and fixed some mistakes in previous chapters and even added some stuff to this one. Please keep reviewing! I keep reading them -grins-_


	26. This is where my story ends… So goodbye

_Disclaimer: I don't know Rumiko Takahashi, so I can't say I own any of this. Now the warning: **YAOI**. That's right, man lovin' man. If you don't like that, you don't have to read another word. If you don't like my pairing, you don't have to read it, but you'll be missing out! I'm constantly reading InuYasha fics with pairings I don't like just because I like the story. But if you don't like my story, please be polite when you tell me. And also, tell me why. Or if you do like it, review and write whatever you want, LOL._

_Notes: Finishing the story and tying loose ends._

Genre: Drama, romance…  
Rating: R  
Codes: Mir/Sess, Inu/Kag  
Feedback: Yes, please review tolet me know what you've thought of the story. It means a lot to me!

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Unforeseen Obstacles…Chapter 26 ****  
**_This is where my story ends… So good-bye my friend, good-bye._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Miroku recovered from the exorcism and rejoined the group later in the day. They returned to the village to give them the good news, and then Kagome dropped her news.

"I'm going home." Even InuYasha couldn't argue that she had been in their time longer than she ever had. She said something about her mother paying for her school and not wasting the money, but no one was arguing. Sango loaned her Kirara and InuYasha and Shippo left with her. Sango and Kohaku stayed with the village in the trees to help them bury their dead and rebuild the buildings damaged by the fire. Miroku left with Sesshomaru's group and enjoyed the time they had to themselves. He came to terms with what he had done after being tortured and built his relationship with Rin. She was more precious to him now than ever before.

The rest of the time was spent looking for clues as to Naraku's hiding place and enjoying having time to just be together. Jaken shot Miroku plenty of disgusted looks, but wisely, said nothing. Almost two weeks passed before Kagome and InuYasha returned and they were no closer to finding Naraku than before. At least, that was what they thought before they stumbled onto a huge sign. They had just killed a demon who was trying to revive some warriors from the past and saw one of Naraku's poisonous insects. Sesshomaru didn't waste time leaving everyone behind to follow it. Surprisingly, he did leave a trail for them. He marked several trees along the way with his claws and InuYasha followed the scent trail without any difficulty.

But when they reached him, he was staring around in confused anger. InuYasha started to run past him, but slammed into an invisible wall. He dropped Kagome on her butt and growled, "What the hell?"

"A holy barrier," Miroku said, reaching out and touching it. "There is no way Naraku can be past this."

"This is where the wasp disappeared," Sesshomaru said, reaching out and touching the unseen barricade. InuYasha pulled out tetsusaiga uncertainly.

"Well, I have to try," he said at Miroku's skeptical look. Miroku stepped back unhappily. He didn't like the idea of the hanyo destroying someone's holy barrier, especially when they didn't know why it was erected or against what. The blade turned red and InuYasha took up a firm stance and followed it with a strong swing. After the dust settled, Miroku could see it hadn't made a dent. He wasn't surprised, as he had never felt a barrier so strong. He was also relieved, in part, that InuYasha had failed. A demon's fang shouldn't be able to cut through a holy barrier. He stepped past it effortlessly, followed by the other human members of their party. He stopped and turned back to InuYasha, Shippo, Kirara, Jaken, Ah-un and Sesshomaru. He didn't want to face Naraku without the brothers by his side, if the demon had really managed to go this way. A strange look passed over Sesshomaru's features and Miroku frowned.

"Miroku?" Sesshomaru said, frowning. "Where are they?" he asked, turning to his brother.

"Huh? They're right there, stupid. Can't you see them?" InuYasha replied, rudely.

"No," Sesshomaru said, looking very unhappy. "I cannot scent, see or hear them." Rin immediately jumped back through the barrier and Sesshomaru took a step back in surprise.

"I'm here, my lord!" she said. "Don't worry." Miroku quickly followed her and saw Sesshomaru relax a little. He realized that it had been fear he had seen on the taiyoukai's face in that moment. He stepped carefully to the side, letting his arm brush against Sesshomaru's side so that the youkai could tell he was real without any embarrassing displays of affection.

"I don't get it, I could see them," Shippo said. Jaken was frowning.

"I could not," Jaken admitted.

"Why could Shippo?" Kagome asked, stepping past the barrier.

"Maybe because he's a little kid?" InuYasha answered. He had sensed his brother's hackles rise when Miroku passed the barrier. He had scented the fear when Rin also disappeared. It was obvious why he could see past the barrier—his human half. He imagined what his brother must have seen; imagined Kagome disappearing completely right in front of him and he grabbed her impulsively.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, blushing as she was pulled against his chest.

"I just imagined," he whispered for her ears only, "what Sesshomaru just experienced. I didn't like the thought of you disappearing." He saw Sesshomaru's eyes flash to Miroku when he said that and knew his brother had heard him, but he was glad. He was starting to care about Sesshomaru's feelings as much as any of his friends and he didn't like him being upset. He had made certain that Sesshomaru had heard him.

"We should try to find a way around this barrier," Miroku said.

"I agree," Sango said, surprising Miroku. "I don't like going in there with our numbers reduced. Who knows what Naraku's done to himself to be able to pass through unharmed."

"He has begun to transform into a full youkai," Kohaku said, speaking up for the first time.

"You've seen him, Kohaku?" Sango asked. Kohaku shook his head.

"No. Only Kanna and Kagura have seen him. But Kagura told me what she suspected," Kohaku said. "Before she died."

"Kagura's dead?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Naraku killed her," Kohaku said. "For plotting against him." A silence fell over the clearing for a moment for the loss of an unknown ally. Sesshomaru walked away while everyone else was absorbing that Kagura had died without their knowledge that she was on the same quest as they. Kohaku, who also knew, walked behind Sesshomaru, with Jaken, who didn't care, Ah-un and Rin, who didn't really understand, followed. Miroku fell into step with them, somewhat numb. He wondered how long Kagura had been secretly scheming against Naraku and if it had ever benefited them without their knowledge.

It became apparent very quickly that there was no 'going around' the barrier and they were going to have to find a way for the youkai in the group to cross. It was InuYasha who grew frustrated first. "This is pointless," he growled. "He's in there, we can't get to him and we're just going to walk in a huge circle.

"Then it would seem we should explore inside the barrier and see how far in Naraku is hiding," Miroku said. Sesshomaru stiffened and glared into the distance.

"It could be a trap," Kagome pointed out. "He may be trying to separate us."

"Well then, it's going to work," Sango said. "Kohaku and I are going to go through. If anything happens to one of us, the other will come back."

"And what? Let us know that one of you is trapped in there? I don't think so," InuYasha growled.

"If this is a trap, it's a damn good one. We can't go forward, we can't go back. Where do we go?" Miroku yelled in frustration.

"Can you not sense the source of the barrier?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku. Miroku closed his eyes and 'felt' the area as far as he could. "No. It's not being created by a seal or even a group of them. It's more like the entire mountain's been blessed."

"Who could do that?" Kagome asked.

"The only person I could think of would be a living Buddha," Miroku responded.

"Do you know any?" Kagome asked, sitting down.

"Me?" Miorku laughed harshly."No." Miroku sat down as well and exhaled noisily.

"We may as well have lunch," Kagome said. Maybe he'll come out to see who's on his doorstep," Kagome said, pulling food out of her bag. Miroku stared off into the distance, trying to ignore a throbbing in his right palm. He hadn't told anyone that his kazaana was giving him trouble. He knew he was running out of time. They had to find Naraku and kill him… soon.

…

InuYasha began working on strengthening the Testsusaiga again. He was intent on breaking through the barrier. Miroku wasn't the only one feeling as though time were running out. Finally, after a few more months of battling, InuYasha entered a battle that nearly cost him his life, but achieved his goal. They reunited back on Mount Hakurei (Miroku had left with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-un; Sango and Kohaku had left to deal with the issues being so near to Naraku had caused within the boy and InuYasha, Shippo and Kagome had gone searching for jewel shards and the next technique of tetsusaiga) and InuYasha broke the barrier.

In the months they had been apart, Miroku and Rin's hair had grown back for the most part and their wounds had become scars. Shippo had healed much sooner and no longer ran and hid during battle as had become his custom before. Miroku and Sesshomaru had worked out the difficulties they experienced with battling together and being distracted from concern for the other's safety. While Miroku didn't tell Sesshomaru that he believed he would soon die from his curse, the youkai had sensed something was wrong and slept with Miroku every night, no matter where the human bedded down. Any time he had him alone, they made love as though it were the last time.

Sesshomaru believed that his concern was over Miroku surviving the showdown with Naraku and started training with the monk every day, forcing Miroku to better his skills. Miroku was never able to win a mock battle with Sesshomaru, but he didn't give up and he was soon startled by how quickly he could defeat any other opponent. Having Sesshomaru as a sparring partner improved his skills immensely. Sesshomaru also practiced with InuYasha and the brothers found that fighting each other without the intent to kill quickly became their favorite part of the day. They were finally a true family.

They found Naraku within days and put off the battle for one last night. While most of the group used that time to rest and regain their strength, the two couples used it to spend what could be their last night together. InuYasha and Kagome sat together in a tree, InuYasha's arms wrapped around Kagome tightly, expressing their love without words. Sesshomaru and Miroku left everyone behind to spend the night memorizing each other's bodies inside and out with hands, mouths, and as much skin on skin as they could manage. It felt as if they were trying to find a way to share skin and merge into each other's body completely. They returned to camp afterwards and lay in a lover's embrace, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night and the scent and feel of one another.

The next day, they entered the ultimate battle. It was long and bloody. Miroku's improved skills at hand to hand combat saved his life on more than one occasion. It seemed impossible that Naraku could hold them all off, but somehow he did. Koga showed up in the middle of the battle and soon after, Naraku fell to the combined blows of tetsusaiga and toukijin. Defeated, he fled yet again. But InuYasha and Kagome's first goal was accomplished. He left behind the shikkon no tama. Kagome merged it with the shards she had collected and it was whole, save two pieces. They turned to Koga and Kagome asked him for the shards in his legs. He refused, stating he wouldn't give them while Naraku lived and battled InuYasha for the rest of the jewel.

Sesshomaru lost interest and left, returning tothe hunt forNaraku. The rest of the group joined him after Koga fled, one shard lighter. It took them next to no time, compared to before, to find Naraku. He was obviously unprepared, as he was caught in the middle of creating an incarnation. He never finished it. Kohaku showed fierceness he never had before and delivered the killing blow. Miroku, not taking any chances, absorbed Naraku and his last remaining incarnation, Kanna into his wind tunnel, which promptly closed behind Naraku's form, signaling their true victory.

Miroku couldn't believe it. Naraku was dead and gone. He opened his right palm, which had been convulsing the last few days so badly that he had _known_ he wouldn't see the end of the curse only a few hours before. Now it was over. The sutra beads fell to the ground with the cloth that had bound his hand for most his life. He looked over at Sango with a mixture of joy and sadness. This was supposed to be the moment he asked her to be his wife. That seemed a lifetime ago now. And when he turned to Sesshomaru, he felt nothing but elation and triumph. This was the one he was supposed to be with. He would happily follow Sesshomaru until the end of his days and he couldn't imagine it any other way. Rin emerged from her hiding place, ran to Miroku and threw her arms around him in celebration.

"You did it, Miro-kun!" she yelled. He lifted and spun her, their laughter mingling in the evening air. He had never felt happier in his life.

"Now life can return to normal," Sesshomaru said, looking off into the sunset. Miroku smiled and stepped over to him, leaning against him. Sesshomaru leaned against his lover, relaxing, and touched his back with his hand, showing how pleased he was with the events of the day.

"So what exactly is normal?" Miroku asked, curious. "Beating up on your little brother?"

"No. Ignoring him is closer to normal. But I think that will change now." Sesshomaru and InuYasha's eyes met and the hanyo nodded to his brother, smiling. Miroku smiled at the exchange.

"What of you, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Huh? Well, I guess I have to guard the jewel now," Kagome said, fingering the tama. InuYasha had peeled the last shard out of Koga's leg almost a month before. Koga was glaring from across the field at the jewel.

"Are you sure you won't join our tribe, Kagome?" Koga called.

"I'm sure!" Kagome called back, waving at Koga. He glowered, then turned and ran away, not looking back.

"Will you be returning to your own time?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered. InuYasha let go of her hand and stared at her, a look of betrayal crossing his features. "But we'll be back to visit," Kagome said, snatching his hand back into hers.

"We? Who said I was…"

"I did," Kagome said, spinning to glare at him. InuYasha's ears flattened in fear. "I have school, you know! I have to graduate and get a job and _then_ I can worry about starting a family and…" InuYasha didn't give Kagome a chance to say another word. He cut her off with a kiss, which caused her to blush furiously and go quiet. Miroku smirked. He had seen the hanyo do that before. It was his non-violent version of 'sit' and it worked just as often.

"What about me?" Shippo asked. "I'm still just a kid!"

"You can stay with us," Sango answered, smiling down at him.

"Oh, that reminds me," Miroku said, fishing out the snakeskin the fox had given him as he lay dying. "This is yours, Shippo," Miroku said, offering it to him. Shippo looked at it, and then shook his head.

"No, I gave that to you. Keep it for good luck. And don't forget to come visit me!" Shippo smiled up at Miroku as the monk placed the gift back in his robe. He looked around at his friends, realizing that this was the last time they would be together like this. Now they would move on separately and find new adventures, new dreams to chase… new lives.

"Then I guess this is good-bye," Miroku said. Everyone turned to stand in a circle. Kagome and Sango, then Kagome and Shippo, then Rin and Shippo and finally Kagome and Rin exchanged brief hugs and everyone else bowed to each other. Then they turned and walked their separate ways, to their new lives, free of Naraku's curse; free to finally live and hoping to avoid any unforeseen obstacles in the future.

**_The end._**

_And they lived happily ever after. That's it, there isn't any more. Well, it's been fun, but it was time to end it. I don't know if I'll write a sequel, but I doubt it. Maybe an epilogue. One way or another, it's done, it's over. Stabbing Westward owns all chapter titles and as they taught me, all good things must come to an end. I can't believe it's over…_

_Thank you to everyone who's shared this journey with me and to all those who will in the future. My readers are the reason for me to write and my stories are here to hopefully add some entertainment to your days._


End file.
